


A March Needed Overhaul

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mention of Adam Taurus, Nuts ‘n Dolts, Self-Worth Issues, This is literally a “fix it” fic, abuse mention, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 37,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: She was a mechanic. She was an accountant.She just so happened to need an accounted.And she just so needed somebody to fix her car.But perhaps... that’s not the only thing that winds up fixed?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 507
Kudos: 908





	1. Car

**Author's Note:**

> ~She was a mechanic, she was an accountant, can I make it anymore obvious?~
> 
> Props to @kkglinka over on tumblr for the name. I know shit all about cars so the help is appreciated.
> 
> This is... going to be a hell of an undertaking. I can’t run to another au if I get stuck... but I’m going to try my best.
> 
> Keep up with me on tumblr @blake-belladonna-defence-force because I’m probably going to lose my mind this month! Stay tuned 😂
> 
> P.s, the first two chapters will be the original two that got interest for this story.

“Oh, are you kidding me?” Blake hissed through clenched teeth as her uncle’s old Ford Mustang slowly sputtered out and stalled, the engine cutting when she came to a stop. “Come on, baby. Not now. Don’t do this to me now!” Unfortunately, no amount of wheedling pleas made a difference to the inanimate vehicle. Blake let out a frustrated growl as smoke plumed up from under her hood and pressed a button to release the hood. She stepped out of her car and went to lift the hood to check her water and oil… only to burn her hands on hot metal. “Mother fuc-ow!”

And perhaps kicking her car wasn’t the wisest choice when she was wearing open toed shoes. 

“God.” She groaned. While she loved her car and was immensely grateful to her uncle Tukson for selling it to her, she couldn’t help but see it as the bane of her existence. She let out a heavy sigh and sat in the driver’s seat and reached over to the passenger’s side and opened her suitcase and pulled out her phone. “Please let there be a mechanic open this late!” She whined quietly to herself. It was dark and she did not want to deal with any creeps tonight. 

She ran a quick search and tried multiple different mechanics, all without success. When she came to her fifth one, she heard it ring and waited, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel anxiously.

“Yello? Rose Mechanics, what can I do ya for?” A friendly, feminine voice greeted. 

“Oh my God, you actually answered!” Blake couldn’t help but laugh, relieved. “I’m really sorry to be calling so late but my car broke down and-“

“Broke down? Sorry, we only deal in cars that are perfectly sound. We never work with broken down cars.” Ugh. Blake could practically hear the cheeky grin in her voice.

“I- what?” Blake bit back a groan. She was not in the mood for this. Leaving Adam, buying her uncle’s car with three quarters of her savings, hoping to drive back home and now, she was stuck in Vale. “Look, it’s like… nearly 7:00 at night, I’ve been driving for hours. I would like to catch just… one break.” Blake’s voice hitched violently. Maybe Adam had been right. Maybe she couldn’t make it here on her own. But there was no way in hell that she was about to go crawling back to him. 

“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry.” The voice said gently, soothingly, after a pause. “I usually have a better bedside manner than this, I swear. I just… use humour to help my clients feel more comfortable but that was obviously the wrong approach with you. I’m sorry.”

Blake nearly balked at the compassionate, apologetic tone of voice. Her ears tilted back in alarm, horrifically unused to having her words actually be considered and listened to. 

“I- you’re fine.” Blake sighed and let her head hit the back of her seat. “Is- look, I don’t have a lot left but I’ll give you whatever lien I have to just come out and look.”

“That sounds like a lot for just a look, ma’am.”

“Yeah, well… desperate times and all that.” Blake muttered. God. She hated appearing weak. She hated that this whole situation was forcing her to be vulnerable. She hated everything about this.

“Alright. Tell me where you are and I’ll personally come out and see what I can do.”

“I- really?” Blake jolted, surprise making her ears stand up straight. “Oh my- Yeah, of course! Thank you so much!”

/////////////////////////////////

It was 20 minutes later when Blake heard a tow truck and watched as it pulled up in front of her. She let out a sigh of relied and hopped out of her car and fixed her hair, adjusting her summer skirt as she went. She put on a polite smile and watched as the door opened and a young blonde woman jumped out. She was dressed in a pair of mechanic’s overalls over the top of a simple, orange tank top. As she got closer, Blake noticed four things about this woman. 

1\. Her eyes were lilac. One of Blake’s favourite colours.  
2\. The sleeves overalls were tied around her waist. This meant that her arms were on display. This lead to the third thing that she noticed.  
3\. She was, as her high school friend Sun would say, built like a brick shithouse. Broad shoulders and strong biceps drew Blake’s attention before she snapped her eyes back up to her face.  
4\. Which was perhaps the prettiest face that Blake had ever seen.

“Helloooo!” Said the wall of muscle and beauty walking toward Blake. “I believe that you called me to look at your car?”

“Uh… yeah.” Blake blinked dumbly for a moment before coughing into her fist and clearing her throat. “Yes. That’s me. I’m Blake Belladonna.”

“Yang Xiao Long.” Yang grinned, jutting a thumb towards her chest… and nope. Yang’s eyes are certainly not there, Blake, so look up. “Damn, this is your baby? She’s beautiful. Ford Mustang Fastback, yeah?”

“1976, to be exact. I just bought it from my uncle.” Blake watched as Yang moved around the car, running an admiring hand among the black paint. “He was in an accident and had let her get a bit… run down, engine wise, I guess. So he sold her to me.” Blake said, as Yang moved to the hood. “I, uh. I really don’t know what you’re going to find since he hasn’t been able to get a check done on her.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Yang grinned again. “I’m sure that we can sort something out, Blake.”

Blake felt her cheeks heat up. Why the hell did her own name sound so pretty coming from Yang’s mouth?

“Oh… oh boy.”

“What “oh boy” are you talking about?” Blake asked anxiously, her ears tilting back as Yang shifted under the hood and examined the engine. 

“I’m really sorry about this…” Yang sighed as she stepped back and gave Blake a genuinely apologetic look. “But your girl here’s gonna need a full diagnostic back at the shop.”

“Oh.” Blake said quietly, inhaling shakily as she covered her eyes with a hand and bit her lip. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Yang said softly, her gentle tone causing Blake to meet her gaze. “I wish that I had better news for you. But I can tell that you’re in a rough spot…” her eyes darted to Blake’s hurriedly packed suitcase. “So I’m going to help you. I’ll take you both back to the shop and we can work something out from there. There a motel across the way so you can stay there. My sister and her best friend own the place so they’ll give you a discount because you’re my customer now. Sound good?”

“You- why are you doing this?” Blake stepped back, suddenly unsure. She wasn’t used to this. “Why are you being so nice?”

“Because that’s my upbringing.” Yang said simply, shrugging with a sad smile. “If I can put a little bit of good out into the world, then I’m going to.”

“I- you- what about your boss?”

“Oh darling.” Yang chuckled softly before offering Blake a playful smirk. “I am the boss.”

Blake froze, flinching away at the sudden endearment. She ducked her head and struggled to draw air into her lungs as a condescending smirk filled her vision. The hidden bruises on her biceps ached and his words echoed on her mind. 

“Blake?”

“Shit!” Blake hissed, struggling to pull herself from the panic attack. Her breaths were short and she could feel a familiar chill spread through her. 

“Easy. Just focus on me.” 

Blake, desperate for something to latch onto to ground herself, met Yang’s gaze.

“Good. Now… what colour are my eyes?”

“L-lilac.”

“Yep. But I have flecks of another colour in em. Can you tell me what it is?”

Blake inhaled and tried to focus on Yang’s eyes.

“Uh- r-red. Red flecks.”

“Yeah, that’s good, Blake. Real good.” Yang smiled reassuringly. “Now… what colour is my hair?”

“Blonde.”

“Yeah, that’s right. What colour is my shirt?”

“Orange.”

And so it went, with Yang gently asking for colours of various objects and giving Blake something to focus on and Blake answering each one. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she moved to sit in her driver’s seat with Yang knelt in front of her, keeping a respectful distance between them.

“Uh… thank you.” Blake muttered, rubbing her arms anxiously.

“No problem. I’ve got a couple of friends that I’ve had to help with their panic attacks.” Yang gave a small smile. “Plus I’ve had one or two myself.”

“Hmm.” Blake hummed tiredly, lower on energy than she had been before.

“Okay… hows this; you go get in the passenger side of my truck, I’ll hook your baby up and then, I’ll drop you off at the motel. I’ll walk you in and let my sister and her friend know what’s going and head back to my shop. You come by when you feel ready to tomorrow and we’ll sort something out for you.”

“I-“ Blake sighed heavily. A part of her wanted to argue; that Yang was doing too much for a simple stranger. But she just didn’t have the energy. “Yeah. Sure.”

Yang smiled kindly at her and stood up and ushered Blake to her truck (which, upon closer inspection, had an intricate rose design on it) and set about hooking Blake’s car up to the truck.

Blake settled in and focused on her breathing. When Yang climbed into the driver’s seat, she gave Blake a warm smile and started up the truck and drove them to, as she said, her sister’s motel.

The following events happened in a blur but eventually, she made her her way to her motel room and flopped face first into her bed. She soon fell asleep, not caring that she was still in her skirt and shoes. 

Little did she know, that when fate decided to make her break down in the town of Vale, it had more than just a convenient mechanic in mind.


	2. Poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is had and an agreement is come to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All new chapters from here on out.

“Jaune.” Yang groaned, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the blonde man as he got out from his Hyandi Exel. “You better not be coming into my garage with break problems. Again!”

“Uh…” Jaune let out a nervous laugh and ran his hands through his shaggy hair. “Sorry, Yang.”

“I am this close to punching you.” Yang deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at the sheepish man. “I hope you know that.”

“You say that every time I come here but you never do.” Jaune said pointedly, crossing his arms and raising a brow challengingly.

“That’s because your girlfriend is one of my oldest friends, Arc. I know know that if I killed you, she’d be coming after me with one of her fucking javelins or something.” Yang snorted as she got to work on Jaune’s car. “Head off whenever, man. I’ll take care of your girl here.”

Yang got to work on changing Jaune’s break pads and soon, felt a presence come near where she laid under the car.

“Jaune. I gotta warm ya…” Yang started, her tone half playful and half serious. “If I have to do this one more time within the month, I’m shoving your break pads up your fucking ass, Vomit Boy.”

“I thought that you said that you had a better bedside manner than this?” A smooth and feminine voice called.

“Mother fuc-ow!” Yang attempted to sit upright and slammed her forehead into the underside of the car and fell back with a whine. She carefully pulled herself from under the care and wiped her greasy hands on a rag before turning to glare at the offender.

“Good morning.” Blake Belladonna smirked at her. “Rough start, Yang?”

“Ugh. Great. She’s a morning person.” Yang rolled her eyes playfully. “You roll into town, break down and now you’re giving me attitude after I’ve been so helpful. Great. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry.” Blake’s smirk dropped almost instantly at Yang’s playful criticism. Yang mentally placed it alongside the word “darling” in hopes of avoiding making her customer uncomfortable. “Is… is this a bad time?”

“Nope. Jaune needs his break pads changed on a almost monthly basis. The guy’s got that much of a lead foot.” Yang rolled her eyes. “He can take a backseat for a bit. He’ll understand the circumstances.” Yang led Blake to her (admittedly messy) office and ushered her to a seat across from her and sighed, hating the news that she was about to drop on the poor girl. “I hate to do this to ya… but I checked your baby earlier this morning, Blake and, uh, it’s pretty bad.”

Blake’s expression remained even, but Yang watched her right hand grip her left bicep and roll her thumb into the crook of her elbow. An anxious tic. Her eyes darted to Blake’s ears and noticed how they rotated nervously. Her amber eyes darted around the room, seeming to search for an escape route before landing back on Yang as she inhaled shakily and ducked her head for a moment. Combine that with a recently bought car, her panic attack the night before and the hastily packed bag… Yang had no doubt that this girl had just come off of the highway from hell. Or maybe she was still trying to get off of it. Either way, it wasn’t any of Yang’s business. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t help her.

“Okay.” Blake said, voice levelled as her thumb pressed firmly, almost too firmly it seemed, into her elbow. “What exactly are we looking at?”

“I- Okay. You have a blown head gasket. It keeps oil and water separated and its gone and failed. It happens in older cars a lot, unfortunately.” Yang said gently, keeping her voice soft. She loved repairing cars but God did she hate having to give bad news to good people in shitty situations. “It’s a very expensive thing to repair. In layman’s terms; you either need a new engine or to rebuild the engine from scratch. For your standard 5 litre 302 ci V8 engine to get a rebuild…without time and labour, it’s going to cost you about 13, 000 lien…” Yang sighed softly and internally winced at her next words. “And including labour time and labour… you’re looking at 22, 500 lien.”

“Oh.” Blake said quietly, her thumb definitely digging in too hard into her elbow. “R-right.” 

Yang felt her heart go out to the young woman as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, focusing on her breathing.

“Listen… I really wish that there was more I could do to help you.” Yang said softly, keeping careful eye contact with Blake. “Do you have anyone you can call for help? Parents? Friends? A partn-“

“No.” Blake interrupted shortly, a hint of fear entering her eyes as Yang mentioned a partner. “I have no one. No one that would want to help, anyway.”

“Sure you do.” Yang gave her a small half smile. Ah hell. Weiss was going to kick her ass for this. Whatever. It was Yang’s garage. If she wanted to help somebody, she could damn well help somebody. “Me.”

“W-what?” Blake’s amber eyes widened as her ears pulled back in shock.

“I want to help you.” Yang said simply, gently. “You’re obviously in a bad spot. Weiss and Ruby are always looking for hires. Do you have any skills that they could use while you’re staying there?”

“Uh- um.” Blake stammered slightly, obviously taken aback. “I’m- I’m an accountant.”

“Weiss has that handled herself.” Yang murmured before smiling. “But I don’t. I’m the only mechanic here so I don’t have time to deal with as much of the business side as I would like. If you want, I’ll let you work off your bill and you use whatever savings you have for whatever you need. Clothes, food, your stay at Ruby and Weiss’… it’ll take a few months but once down, you’ll be on your way. Or you can commute to wherever you’re trying to go and we can exchange numbers and sort something else out. Whatever you feel comfortable with, Blake. It’s your choice.”

Blake stared at her for a moment before turning her head and sniffing slightly. Yang turned her own head away and carefully placed a box of tissues near her and gave her a moment to sort herself out. It was clear that she despised being vulnerable. 

“I… guess I rolled into the right town.” Blake aid shakily. “I, um. I’ll work for you.”

“Okay. When do you want to start?”

“Honestly? Right now.” Blake’s lips lifted into a weak smile. “Because this office is a fucking travesty.”

“I… can’t even fight you on that.” Yang laughed gently as she looked around her. “Here’s hoping that you can help me out here.”

“I’m pretty sure that it’s the opposite way around.” Blake said softly, sending Yang a grateful smile and began quietly moving folders.

“Oh dang. You’re actually starting!” Yang rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “That’s not- you don’t-“

“I cope best when I’m working.” Blake said simply. “Knowing that this office is in this state will just have my fingers twitching as I wait.”

“I- Uh. Okay. A take charge kinda gal. I can respect that.” Yang teased gently as she stood up and walked out of the office. “Just… don’t push yourself, Blake. Take as many breaks as you need and let me know if you need you go back to the motel and rest, yeah? Your health, mental and physical, matters more than this office.”

The shocked and confused expression on Blake’s face tugged at Yang’s heart strings terribly. Even as she nodded, it was obvious that Blake wasn’t used to her wellbeing being considered. Just what had this woman gone through?

“I’ll be working on Jaune’s car so come find me if you need something.”

And so, both women got to work. Blake on the files and numbers and Yang on Jaune’s breaks. Yang was sure that she wouldn’t have any reason to hit her head this time…

“What the fuck kind of filing system is this?!” Yang jolted up at the sound of Blake’s very angry voice coming from her office. “Seriously, what the fuck?! I think my eyes are fucking bleeding!”

She was wrong.


	3. Solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake realises that she and Yang’s filing system are not going to be friends in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Solve
> 
> Poor Blake... she’s overwhelmed and so am I!

Blake let out a quiet, frustrated growl as she looked at the chaos surrounding her. Papers were thrown haphazardly all around her, folders filled with receipts laid on the floor and boxes of records piled around her feet.

“For the car, Belladonna. For the car.” She muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples gently and began to roll up her sleeves, a determined set to her jaw. If this was going to be her job for the next several months, then goddamn it all to hell! She was going to do it well!

“Hey-“

“You!” Blake spat furiously at her new boss, who almost seemed to cringe away. “Get in here! What in God’s name happened? Did a cyclone roll through? Did some kind of monster attack your place? What-how-why-“ Blake floundered, amber eyes wide with outrage, ears slicked back as though personally offended. “How the hell am I meant to solve this?! Where do I even begin? How are you a functioning adult running your own business?!” Blake inhaled shakily and sunk down into the office chair, running her hands through her hair and clutching it tightly as she felt her brain cells slowly ebb away. This was technically her first day on the job since she had gotten started after she and Yang came to an agreement and she was distinctly overwhelmed. “It’s not even midday and I already have a headache.”

“I told you, Blake. I’m the only mechanic here so I don’t have the time.” Yang explained slowly, carefully approaching the desk and putting a mug on the last remaining clear space on it. “I’m sorry to be putting you through your paces like this and I swear I’ll help as much as I can… but can a coffee earn me your good graces?”

“Usually I’m more of a tea kinda gal.” Blake sighed heavily before picking up the mug and taking a sip and leaning back in the chair, rolling out her neck as she did. “But I get the feeling I’m going to need as much caffeine as possible to get this place in tip top shape.” Blake closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at Yang and shaking her head. “Ignore me. I used to work at a… larger company in Mistral. I’m afraid I still have a lot of their perfectionist habits ingrained into me. My apologies.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Yang smiled charmingly at her, lilac eyes filled with a surprising amount of warmth for a stranger. “You’re obviously going through a lot right and this sure as hell doesn’t help. But I promise you I won’t be working you to the bone. You’ll have plenty of time for yourself. Have some fun, do whatever.”

“Fun?” Blake said with an almost bitter chuckle as she looked down at her coffee with a twisted smile. “I know no one here. What exactly am I going to do for fun?” Honestly, Blake couldn’t remember the last time she properly enjoyed herself. It was almost pathetic, she thought, that most people her age were in their prime and yet, she felt like nothing more than a shell.

“Well… you know me. And Ruby and Weiss, too!” Yang said with a small half smile. “We could show you around a little. I’ll have you know that all work and no play made Jack a dull boy and Jill a dull girl.”

“And all mechanic work left Yang’s office a mess.” Blake threw back with a small smirk, silently enjoying the laugh she earned. If this was how work was going to be, she might not have much to complain about… even if she did have a lot to do. “I’ll think about it.” She added, turning away slightly, biting her lip anxiously. The idea of having to perform and put on her old “happy going out face” wasn’t what she wanted to do at all. Right now, she just wanted to get on with her work.

“Alright.” Yang shrugged as she made her way to the door with an easy smile. “The offer’s there. But for now, I’ll leave you to your work and get started on today’s agenda. Happy working, Blake.”

“Uh… you… too?” Blake said, slightly confused. That was a phrase she hadn’t heard before. Maybe it was a Vale thing? Regardless, she let out a final heavy sigh and stood, rolling out her shoulders as she began to sort the files, papers and boxes into neat piles so that she could carefully go through them.

This was going to be a long road to travel, wasn’t it?


	4. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang starts work on her newest project. Let’s see what work she manages to get done on Blake’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Project
> 
> Ugh. Researching car crap ain’t fun what whatever. I did my best so I hope it’s not too boring?

Yang rolled her shoulders and pulled her arms out of her jumpsuit sleeves before tying them around her waist. She passed by the workshop’s stereo, connected her scroll and pressed play on her favourite playlist, smirking lightly when an electric guitar kicked up. She started humming under her breath as she walked over to the mustang, a slight bounce in her step.

She really hadn’t been expecting Blake to have such a feisty side to her but she certainly liked it. There was something about the way her amber eyes turned to molten gold in the face of a challenge that was very… appealing to Yang. Beyond the anxious tics and hurt gaze, existed somebody with a fire within. Yang hoped to see more of it.

“Come at me and you’ll see that I’m more than meets the eye.” Yang sang along with the singer, lightly stepping forward the black car and looked into the open hood and getting started.

The first thing on the agenda for her new project was to disconnect the batter from the car and remove it, placing it in a secure place for safe keeping. She smiled softly to herself as a fond memory from her childhood came to mind. She let out a soft hum as she recalled her mother teaching her how to disconnect and remove a battery for the first time. She had been so proud of herself, delighting in the fact that she was helping her mother with car work. 

“Wonder what you’d think of this situation, mum.” Yang murmured to herself as she began the process of draining the engine oil, transmission fluid and radiator fluid. “I can’t tell if you’d be amused or proud of me for helping her out like this.” Yang sighed softly, hands moving to disconnect the air conditioner, just how her mother taught her. “Hopefully, you wouldn’t be disappointed in me.”

Yang bit her lip and shook her head, trying to stop that old scar from throbbing. The loss of her mother still hurt, even years after the fact. She took a deep breath and cracked her neck, shifting to disconnect the electric lines in the car and waited for the fluids to completely drain. 

As she crawled under the car to disconnect the drive shaft, she briefly wondered when the hurt would go away, if it ever would. Lord knows that she wouldn’t let it disable her. She had seen where that road led and she refused to follow it. 

She stayed where she was and disconnected the transmission bolts from the cross member and undid the engine mount bolts, old memories of watching her mother take apart cars and fix them. As she removed the radiator hoses, she recalled her mother talking about how fixing cars was a lot like fixing one’s self. Sometimes, you just needed a massive overhaul to figure out what’s wrong so that you could start to fix it. Yang had fixed enough cars by now to know that there was some truth to her mother’s words. Her work had become almost a sort of therapy to her; a way for her to still have her mother around. Honestly, it was like the woman’s loving, friendly aura still permitted the shop, even though she was long gone.

Yang let out a grunt as she crawled back out to carefully detach the bonnet from the car so she could have an easier time removing the radiator. Once the radiator was gone, she prepared the engine hoist and its chains so it could be ready in the morning.

“Welp. As she used to say, work hard but don’t overdo it.” Yang huffed, wiping her forehead with her handkerchief, nodding in satisfaction at the car. “Can’t destroy yourself in the midst of fixing a car. What good are you, then?”

Yang checked the time and saw that it was nearly five in the evening. She sighed and rolled her shoulders out and moved to the office, smiling softly at the sight of Blake bustling around. 

“We’ll, somebody’s been a busy, buzzing little bee.” Yang whistled appreciatively. Blake had already done a lot for the day, neat piles quickly forming as she meticulously made her way though Yang’s office. “Seriously, Blake. This is amazing.”

“Nonsense. I’ve barely made a dent.” Blake snorted, standing up from where she knelt and stretching. Yang felt her eyes drawn to Blake’s stomach as her shirt lifted, revealing surprisingly toned skin. She felt her cheeks warm and quickly focused on a piece of paper, bending to pick it up and stopping when a displeased noise came from Blake.

“What?” Yang asked as she pulled back and looking at Blake, who’s eyes had narrowed in distaste, her ears pinning slightly.

“You realise that your grease smudges make it harder to be able to sort things, right?” Blake said wearily, looking strained. “It really does, Miss Xiao Long.”

“Woah, woah, hold up. You are not calling me Miss anything, alright?” Yang cringed, her nose scrunching in disgust. “I may be your boss but I sure as hell don’t expect any formalities, you got that?”

“Uh… sure-“

Both women blinked as the rock music playing from Yang’s stereo changed, a familiar song playing that set Yang’s face on fire.

“Huh. Is- is that… that sounds like the… is that “A dream is a wish your heart makes?” Blake said slowly, her head tilting to the side, causing one cat ear to adorably flop. 

“…I will not be shamed for my music tastes by my own employee, no matter how temporary she may be!” Yang huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. 

“Oh, no shame. I’m just surprised that the big, strong mechanic would actually be such a romantic.” Blake said, amusement clear in her voice. When Yang turned to face her, she saw Blake struggling to keep back a small smile. “But I cant judge. There is something appealing about happily ever afters, as unrealistic as they may be.”

“Oh come on.” Yang snorted, rolling her eyes at Blake. “They’re totally real. It may take some time and work but eventually, if you let, you can get yours too.”

“… wow, you really are a Disney fan.” Blake said dryly as she let out a soft grunt, hefting a heavy box to what Yang assumed to be a designated area. “Unfortunately, the real world’s not like a fairytale. There’s no cute little animals to cheer us up. There’s no fairy godmother. There’s no dashing knight to save us on their white horse. There is no happily ever after. You just do what you can to survive.”

“That’s… kind of brutal.”

“Yeah, well… that’s life.”

“Then shouldn’t we do what we can to enjoy it?” Yang said softly, tilting her head, her brows pinching. What had happened to Blake to make her this pessimistic? “Be kind, do good, work hard and try to leave the world in a better place than we came into it when we leave it?”

Blake paused and stared at her for a moment, almost seeming to peer into her very soul as their eyes met. Blake gave her a small, sad smile and shook her head with a sigh.

“I’m not sure. Maybe some things are just too broken to fix.” Blake said distantly, her hand shifting to grip at her elbow in that same anxious tic that Yang saw earlier. 

“Then I think some things are due for a much needed overhaul.” Yang said with a small shrug. “Besides… who ever said that broken things can’t be beautiful?” Yang got the distinct feeling that they were both alluding to something that had nothing to do with the world or cars. “Look, you’ve done a lot today, more than I expected. Why don’t you head back to the motel? Get some good food and rest. I still have some cleaning up to do in the main shop. That’s actually what I was doing when you called me about your girl. Who, by the way, will be getting her engine taken out tomorrow if nothing else pops up.”

“I-“ she watched Blake frown at the paperwork before sighing heavily, looking very tempted to continue buckling down. “Okay. What time should I be here tomorrow?”

“Uhh… how’s 9:30 sound? I’ll even have a nice cup of coffee waiting for ya, even!” Yang grinned, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

“That… is probably a good idea.” Blake smiled slightly as she made her way through the room and held out a hand to her. “Thank you for this, really. I appreciate it.” Yang held out a hand and almost immediately regretted when she saw how greasy it was. Blake quirked an eyebrow and snorted indignantly at Yang’s expression and took it, shaking it gratefully with a slight smirk. “Don’t worry. A little elbow grease never hurt anyone.” Blake said dryly as she walked past Yang, heading towards the front doors. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yang.”

Yang watched her leave, jaw slightly dropped as the doors shut behind her. She let out a surprised laugh. She had been right when she had thought that there was a fire behind those pained, amber eyes. Blake had a sharp tongue and even sharper wit. It was almost heartbreaking to think that somebody like her didn’t believe in fairytales anymore.

But… who knows? Maybe Vale could show her what real life magic was like.


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days go on in her new job, Blake considers her new boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Understanding
> 
> Good news, everybody! I have a plan for this story and a timeline! I know where we’re going and it’s going to be... an interesting ride 😁

Blake stood and arched her back, stretching out the aching muscles and raising her sore arms high above her head as a groan slipped from her lip. She ran a hand through her long hair and surveyed the office she stood in, giving a small satisfied hum when she saw that the chaotic situation had lessened after days of hard labour. She still had a long way to go but she was pleased with her progress thus far.

“Helloooo!”

Blake felt her lips twitch into a small smile as the overgrown beacon of optimism entered the room, a bright grin on her face and two mugs in her hand as she sat in the chair in front of the desk and nodded at Blame to sit in the comfy chair behind it before passing her her mug.

“Wait…” Blake murmured, tilting her head as the hot beverage’s scent made its way to her nose. Instantly, she felt herself sink into the chair, a pleased hum escaping her as she help her mug under her nose, eyes closed in bliss. 

“Yesterday, you said that you love green mint tea. Something about it being super relaxing or something?” Yang said nonchalantly, as Blake opened her eyes to look at her. “Figured I’d see what the fuss was about.”

“Really?” Blake said dryly, rolling her eyes. She felt her left ear flick in amusement. “That’s the only reason?”

“Well… actually, I have this new employee, you see. Solid worker. Feisty. Knows what she’s doing.” Yang grinned cheekily at her, lilac eyes sparkling with mischief. “But she gets very cranky around this time of afternoon. I wanted to see if I could give her a little pick-me-up. Her favourite tea seemed like a good option.”

“I’m sure she appreciates it.” Blake deadpanned, ignoring the warmth spreading up her neck towards her cat ears. “Not that you had to do that. I’m sure she would have dialled it back if you told her to.”

“Why should I?” Yang quirked an eyebrow, playful smirk softening slightly. “She’s entitled to her emotions. If she’s feeling grumpy, then she’s feeling grumpy. We all hit that midday slump at some point or another. It’s perfectly normal to get a little cranky here and there. She never lashes out and is always professional so what’s the issue?” Yang sighed softly and looked down at her mug before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. “I take care of my own. That includes my employees. If I can make life a little easier for an employee by bringing in green mint tea, then I have no problem arranging that. Besides,” Yang’s grin returned and she winked playfully at Blake. “This is actually pretty good. Might buy some for my place, even.”

“Um.” Blake blinked in surprise, before ducking her head slightly. Her ears pinned anxiously for a moment as she bit her lip nervously. “Thank you.” She quietly, effectively ending the little game they were playing. She smiled against her mug when Yang laughed softly, happily informing her that it was no trouble at all.

As they sat and talked over their drinks, Blake couldn’t help but think about the two things that she had learned about Yang in the past week. 

One: she was smart. That was a given, considering how difficult her job was. But it wasn’t just an intellectual intelligence that Yang possessed in spades; she was also highly emotionally intelligent. She picked up on Blake’s unspoken cues faster than Blake herself could process them, changing the subject to something more comfortable or finding an excuse to step away and give Blake a moment to herself. 

And two: she was understanding. If Blake showed up late, apologies and anxiety spilling forth, Yang would put a quick stop to it with a small laugh, quickly reassuring Blake that it was alright. If Blake made a mistake in her work and had to backtrack, Yang never got angry. Instead, the blonde mechanic would snort and make a comment about some car or other that gave her similar trouble a month or so ago. 

It was so foreign to Blake; so new and alien that she almost balked at it. Yang had no reason to show her so much compassion and understanding. Blake was almost confused…

Until a day or so later, when an older woman came into the shop in a state of distress with her young nephew in tow. Blake had stepped out to stretch her legs when she heard the distressed tones of the woman’s voice and watched as she explained that her radiator kept leaking water, but she couldn’t afford to replace it as she had just started a new job. She asked Yang if there was something cheaper that she could do for her. Yang had taken a glance at the young boy before looking into the mother’s eyes for a long moment before coming to a decision.

Yang sat down with the woman and set up a payment plan for her, agreeing to fix her radiator as long as the woman committed to paying it off in instalments. The woman had almost immediately began to cry, the anxiety of looking for work to support her and her boy combined with the relief of finally getting said job and a functioning radiator. 

Yang was an intelligent, understanding and compassionate individual. She didn’t gain anything from it other than the knowledge that she had made somebody’s life a little better. 

Later, when Blake asked how she knew the woman wouldn’t take advantage of her, Yang had had a simple reply, one that both surprised and pleased Blake;

“Her eyes. You can tell a lot by a person’s eyes. I could tell that she was being honest. I could tell that she needed somebody on her side. I could tell that she needed somebody to give her a chance. I could tell that she’s stick to our agreement.” Yang had paused before smiling softly at Blake before continuing. “Your eyes told me a similar story.”

“What else do they tell you?” Had asked Blake, who knew very well that eyes could tell you many things.

“… I’m still piecing it together. I tell you what.. ask me again when I’m done with your car. I’ll tell you what I find and you get to either be amazed or be incredibly smug about how wrong I am.”

Blake couldn’t help but feel a little curious about what story Yang would find hidden in her amber eyes.


	6. Overwhelming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang becomes worried when Blake doesn’t show up for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Overwhelm

Yang frowned at her scroll, eyes narrowing at the time. 

12:30 pm. Blake was overwhelmingly late. 

Yang knew that she barely knew the woman but after nearly two weeks, Blake’s work habits were beginning to become familiar to her. 

Clock in at 8:30 am. Work until 12:30 and go for her lunch break, come back and work until 5:00 pm and head back to the motel. Take very few breaks throughout the day. Yang had taken to purposely interrupting Blake with a coffee or tea to sit down with her and engage in conversation lest Blake not take any other breaks. The woman had one hell of a work ethic, Yang had to admit.

It was as she debating calling the motel that Yang jumped, startled, as a rather dishevelled, distressed looking Blake ran through the doors, long hair ruffled, button up shirt carelessly thrown on.

“Oh my God! Yang, I am so sorry!” Blake skidded to a halt, chest heaving. Her amber eyes were wide with panic, gaze averted as she stared at the floor. Her right hand was doing its anxious little tic again, tightly gripping her left bicep. “I swear I didn’t mean to delay coming in! I-“

“Blake?” Yang interrupted gently, smiling softly at her, her chest clenching when Blake ever so slightly flinched when Yang raised her hand placatingly. Yang bit her cheek and inhaled deeply before speaking in gentle tones. “You’re fine. Okay? Deep breaths, there you go.” Yang calmly walked to the little kitchenette in the back of the building and returned with a bottle of water, making sure to keep her movements predictable. “You’ve been coming in at 8:30 on the dot each day for two weeks, Blake. I figured something came up.”

“I- um… you see-“

“I’m not going to ask what’s wrong. That’s your business, not mine. But I’ll tell you what…” Yang gave Blake a friendly smile. “It’s nearly 1:00… I’m due for my lunch break. How about you join me? You can catch your breath and relax a little. You look like you just ran a marathon.”

“Not a marathon.” Blake muttered, her hands moving to comb through her hair, ears pinning in embarrassment. “Just from the motel.”

“In jeans, heels and a button down.” Yang said, quirking an eyebrow as Blake crossed her arms and huffed. “Blake, I do not want you breaking your back to get here. If you’re late, you’re late. It’s fine. Remember? I value my employee’s health. Just shoot me a message next time, yeah?”

“I would have… but my damn scroll didn’t charge.” Blake sighed, finally looking up at Yang. Yang bit back a sympathetic wince. Poor Blake had large bags under her eyes and it was obvious that she hadn’t slept well the night before. No wonder she was in such a state. “I’d rather get to wor-“

“Not on an empty stomach you’re not… unless you’ve already eaten?” Yang smirked when Blake snorted indignantly. “Great. Head to the bathroom and tidy yourself up a bit. I’m taking you to the best place to get ramen.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Then I’ll respect that and let you get on with it.” Yang shrugged, her heartstrings tugging at the surprised look on Blake’s face. “You free to decide whatever, Blake. But I’m heading to lunch and I could do with some wonderful company?”

“I’m not hung-“ Blake was interrupted by her stomach loudly protesting its hunger, causing her cheeks to flush brilliantly. “… give me five minutes.” Blake then huffed, turning sharply and heading to the restroom, the door swinging shit behind her.

Sure enough, five minutes later, they were heading to Yang’s car.

/////////////////////////////////

“Your car is literally brighter than my future.”

Yang looked up at Blake from across the table and snorted in amusement. Blake was staring out at the bright yellow Heavy Duty truck sat at the front of the small ramen café that they were at, sunlight glinting off of the paint. 

“I’m serious. That shade of yellow is just… almost painfully bright.” Blake drawled, stirring her glass of Sunflower Pop. Her ears were more relaxed now, a small smile on her face. Apparently, teasing Yang was a sure fire way to cheer her up.

Yang couldn’t say that she minded.

“At least it’s not a basic black.” Yang smirked back, draping an arm over the back of her seat and chewing on a straw. 

“Hey, it matches my heart and soul, thank you very much.” Blake said dryly, rolling her eyes. 

“Your car is black, not the shade of a cinnamon roll.”

“Excuse me?!” 

Yang giggled at the utterly offended expression on Blake’s face, her ears pinning back as she stared at Yang in outrage.

“I am not a cinnamon roll!” Blake huffed, crossing her arms defiantly and looking out of the window. 

“I’m a pretty good judge of character.” Yang grinned, winking playfully. “You can act as tough as you want, Miss Belladonna… underneath, is a complete and utter sweetie.”

“I’m sure that you’ll be disappointed.” Blake sighed, resting her chin in one hand and narrowing her eyes at Yang. “You know… you’re a much nicer employer than those I’ve had in the past. Not many would be so… understanding about a late show. And none of them would have taken said late show out to lunch.”

“Eh, corporate sucks. I refuse to be like ‘em.” Yang snorted, pointing at Blake. “You know the statistics of employees developing anxiety and depression because of being held with their noses to the grind stone is stupidly high right? What the hell does that accomplish? You get a lot more from an employee if you treat them like a person and give them respect and compassion instead of treating them like a robot. Shit happens. People have bad days and nights. That’s not going to change just because they have a job. If you can understand that, you can work with them to create an environment that they want to come into and form a rapport with them so that they feel comfortable talking to you when things get overwhelming.” Yang leaned forward on the table and smile at Blake kindly. “You may be my employee… but before that, you’re a person. That means that I’m going to give you the respect and compassion that any person deserves.”

“Um… okay… wow.” Blake blinked in surprise, staring at Yang for a moment before shaking her head. “Huh. I guess I’m lucky, then. But as somebody who’s worked in corporate businesses before, I’m inclined to agree.” Blake inhaled deeply and gave Yang a long suffering look. “They fucking suck.”

Yang let out a laugh and snorted, covering her mouth as a waitress with rich, red hair came over with a smile.

“Here you are, ladies. One regular ramen and one seafood special. Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Pyrrha! And do me a favour and tell that man of yours-“

“Yes, yes, I know. You’re going to stick those break pad up his, uh, backside if he brings his car in again for that particular issue.” Pyrrha huffed, mildly amused at Yang’s empty threats. “You say the same thing every month and nothing happens, Xiao Long. Either make good on your threats or-“

“Or what? You gonna throw one of your high school javelins at me?”

“Yes.” Pyrrha smirked before walking away, leaving Yang staring after her until an amused giggle caught her attention.

“So… it looks like I’m not the only soft one around here.”

“So you admit it! You are a cinnamon roll!”

“I said nothing of the sort!”

“You totally did, though.”

Yang grinned when Blake chuckled and shook her head, already seeming to be in better spirits than when she had shown up at the workshop that afternoon. Yang smiled gently and turned to her own meal, both women content to eat in companionable silence for the moment.

By the time they returned to work, Blake’s spirits seemed higher and she jumped straight into work, albeit with a last, teasing remark to Yang about her choice in music.

Not that Yang minded in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn’t it be nice if all bosses were this respectful and compassionate to their employees mental states?


	7. Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest shows up as Blake returns home to the motel from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Penny

“Hiya, Blake!”

Blake felt a tired smile twitch onto her face as she glanced at the energetic young woman. Ruby Rose, her boss’s younger sister, was an enthusiastic girl and always eager to chat. Blake rather liked her.

“Hello, Ruby. How’s your day been?” Blake said quietly as she leaned on the service counter of the motel and tilted her head at the woman sitting in a chair, her short, choppy red hair bouncing as she grinned up at her. “I hope Weiss isn’t working you too hard.”

“Pfft. As if. She loves me too much.”

“I do nothing of the sort!”

Ruby and Blake shared a smirk at the indignant voice that yelled from the back. A common occurrence, really.

“But I’m good. My girlfriend should be coming soon so I’m excited! I haven’t seen her in so long!” Ruby’s smile became considerably softer, more shy. 

“I’m happy for you, Ruby.” Blake said softly, sincere in her words.

“Thanks, Blake.” Ruby paused to smirk up at her smugly. “But what about you? My sister’s not working you too hard, right?”

“No. No, she’s great.” Blake felt her ears flick in irritation as Ruby’s grin became smugger, more knowing. “Definitely a great boss.”

“Good to-“

“Oops! I’m sorry, sir!” 

They both turned to see a young woman with orange hair wearing a black and green dress accidentally knock a man’s luggage over. He merely sniffed at her apology and turned away.

“Penny!” Ruby gasped in delight, her silver eyes wide with adoration and devotion.

“Ruby!” Penny squealed before grinning and seeming to brace herself.

“You may want to step back, Blake.” Weiss sighed as she walked out of the back room and around the counter, gently hooking an hand into Blake’s elbow and guiding her away. If she noticed Blake’s flinch, she didn’t say anything. 

“Why?”

“Just watch the dolts.”

“Sal-“ Penny seemed to brace herself for a running start. “-u-“ Blake felt her jaw drop slightly as Penny ran up to the counter and launched over it at fall speed. “-tations!”

“Why?!” The pained groan from Ruby as her beloved tackled her at full force.

“Oh!” Blake bit back a laugh, her hand hiding her smile. “That’s… oddly heartwarming. Does that happen every time Penny visits?”

“No.” Weiss said with a bone deep weariness that only a best friend could manage, her blue eyes darting to Blake’s in an almost pained manner. “It happens every time Penny sees Ruby.”

“Oh… I see.” Blake said with a quirked brow. She couldn’t help but find it sweet. For Penny to always be so thrilled to see Ruby each and every time… Blake wondered what that was like. She had only ever felt like a burden upon Adam. A waste of space. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to feel important to somebody like Ruby and Penny were to each other. 

She felt a painful tug in her chest and tried not to let it show.

“Penny!” Ruby laughed pulling Penny into a tight hug and kissing her cheek softly, shyly. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Ruby! Oh! But I’m back now and we can spend so much time together!”

“Yup! Oh! Blake!” Ruby said sheepishly as she met Blake’s eyes, her cheeks flushing brighter than her red hoodie. “This is my girlfriend Penny. Penny, this is Blake, she’s been working for Yang for… two and a half weeks, now? Yeah. She’s awesome! You’ll get on well, I think!”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Blake!” Penny grinned brightly at her, bouncing excitedly. “Perhaps we can can all go out sometime!”

“I- maybe we can.” Blake said, forcing a polite smile into her face. She wasn’t intending to be rude. But she was tired and drained from work. It probably didn’t help that she had just been heavily reminded of just how wrong Adam had been for her, however unintentionally. “I’m really sorry but I’m really tired. I have to cut this chat short but it was really nice to meet you Penny. You make a lovely couple.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had to suffer the love sick puppy eyes like I do.” Weiss said dryly, growling as Ruby pulled her into a hug, sandwiching her between her and Penny as the other girl joined in.

“You love us, bestie than the restie!” Ruby snickered, as Weiss flushed. 

“I’ll let you all catch up.” Blake chuckled softly, waving to the group as she headed to her room. 

When she closed her door behind her, she slid down it and hid her face in her hands as old words burned into her brain made themselves known. 

She hated herself for it. Hated that seeing a lovely couple made her scars ache and her unhealed wounds burn. She hated that minor interactions with others could set her so far back.

She hated the fact that, though he were thousands of miles away, Adam Taurus could still hurt her.

“Selfish.” Blake mumbled into her knees as she curled up against the door as the shadows loomed, his voice echoing in her mind. “Selfish and toxic. That’s what they’ll all see eventually.” Sun and Ilia and found that out the hard way.

Blake didn’t want to hurt anyone. The sooner that she could move on from here, the better. These kind, genuine people deserved better than her. 

Even though they seemed damn set on getting to know her, it seemed.

Especially a certain mechanic with lilac eyes and a bright disposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be more positive...
> 
> ... but then Blake apparently decided to spiral. 
> 
> Adam’s really done a number on her, huh?


	8. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally manages to find an excuse to spend more time with Blake.
> 
> But what exactly does she have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Lazy

Yang Xiao Long @ 9:00 am > Hey Blake

Blake Belladonna @ 9:05 am > Hello, Yang. It’s Sunday. Did you need me to come in?”

Yang Xiao Long @ 9:10 am > Nope! But I do have a question for you since it’s a lazy Sunday…

Yang Xiao Long @ 9:11 am > I’m headed to my favourite chill place. I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?

Yang Xiao Long @ 9:12 am > You’ve been working super hard so I figured that it’d be nice to show you around, starting with my favourite wind down place.

Blake Belladonna @ 9:20 am > What time?

Yang Xiao Long @ 9:22 am > 12:00?

Blake Belladonna @ 9:30 am > Fine. I’ll join you. If I have to stare at the walls of my room for the rest of the day, I may kill someone.

Yang Xiao Long @ 9:32 am > Awesome! I promise you that you won’t regret it!

Blake Belladonna @ 9:36 am > Sure. I’ll see you then, Yang.

Yang let out a delighted hum in her throat as she fell back against her bed, an excited grin on her face. Yang had thoroughly enjoyed going out to lunch with Blake a week ago and had since been looking for an excuse to spend more time with her. 

A lazy Sunday at the chillest place she knew was the perfect one.

/////////////////////////////////

Yang leaned against her car outside of the motel, waiting on Blake. She wore blue jeans and sneakers with a plaid flannel that Ruby, Weiss and Penny had all gone out of their way to inform her made her look like a walking stereotype. 

Yang didn’t mind. She looked good and she knew it. 

Before long, the front doors opened and Blake walked out, her long black hair up in a low ponytail. She wore simple pair of black jeans with heels, a purple tank top with a black jacket.

Yang felt her heart stutter to a halt, even as she playfully lowered her aviator glasses and smirked at her.

“Well, don’t you clean up nice when you’re not surrounded by papers and boxes.”

“Said the grease monkey to the accountant.”

“Oof. Right down to the quick.” Yang said, feigning hurt as Blake covered a small smile. “So… you ready?”

“You’re basically kidnapping me so no.”

“I am not kidnapping you.” Yang snorted as she unlocked the car and offered a hand to Blake who rolled her eyes and took it as she stepped up and onto the truck. Yang jogged around to the driver’s side and climbed in, situating herself and looking at Blake with a quirked brow. “You could have said no.”

“I’m getting cabin fever in there so don’t go getting any ideas.”

“Damn. Right when I thought that you had come to enjoy my company.” Yang sighed dramatically, placing g the back of a hand to her forehead. 

“You’re my boss. I’m not meant to enjoy your company.”

“Do you not?”

“… I believe that I have the right to remain silent.”

Yang let out an amused laugh, noting, with delight, that Blake was fighting back another smile. A smile that was quickly becoming one of Yang’s favourite sights to see during a busy work day.

“Sure, sure.” Yang chuckled softly, rather enjoying the light banter with the other woman. She turned the ignition on and bit back a frown when Blake stiffened momentarily before relaxing. “But uh… thanks for agreeing to come with. It’s always nice to have company.”

“Hmm.”

Yang smiled quietly to herself at the noncommittal noise and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to their destination.

/////////////////////////////////

Yang had to bite back a small, amused giggle as Blake jumped out of the car and stared at the store front.

“Calavera’s Reading Corner?”

“Yup. It’s basically a café/library/bookstore. I always come here to relax, read a book and get something to eat and drink. I love it.” Yang explained, her heart melting a little as Blake’s amber eyes lit up, sparkling with delight and excitement. It was rather adorable to see her cat ears flick forward with intrigue, too. “So? Did you make the right call in agreeing to hang out with me?”

“Less talking, more walking.” Blake quipped as she eagerly stepped forward, a bounce in her step as they entered the store.

Yang calmly walked behind Blake as she perused the shelves, a happy smile on her face as she ran her fingers along the spines of books. Occasionally, an affectionate hum escaped her as she found an old friend, her expression softening as her fingers ran across it.

“I was wondering when you’d show up, girl. About time your lonely self brought a girlfriend over.”

Yang choked on her own breath and spun around to glower at a little old lady wearing thick glasses and walking with a cane that had a sugar skull head. 

“Blake is not my girlfriend! She’s a new employee and I am merely showing her around, you old hag!” Yang hissed at the smirking woman. 

“Ah. So lonely as ever it is then.”

“Am I… missing something?” Blake asked hesitantly as she cane to stand beside Yang, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Apart from the fact that your boss is a lonely old woman, not much.”

“I’m 25!” Yang yelled, wincing internally when Blake recoiled from the noise. She sent her an apologetic smile and turned back to the lady with a growl. “This is Maria. You’ll never see her in any mechanic because she can’t drive. That’s because the last thing she steered was a wooly mammoth.” 

“I wouldn’t trust you with a car as far as a I could throw you, child.”

“Listen here, you old bat!” Yang growled as Maria grinned up at her. “I can and will kick your dusty old bones back to the Stone Age!”

“I’d like to see you try! I may be old and blind without my glasses but I’m not defenceless.” Maria cackled as she hobbled away from the now agitated mechanic. “Try not to chase this one off, Yang. She’s seems to be able to tolerate you.”

“That woman takes years off of my lifespan.” Yang muttered, rubbing her temples with a groan. “I think she absorbs them and adds then to her own. It’s why she’s so old.”

“… I like her.” Blake said with a small smirk as she walked back to the shelves and examined them. 

“Of course you would. You’re both sass monsters.” Yang sighed, winking playfully when Blake shot her a look. 

Blake rolled her eyes and looked away before her eyes landed on a book and she let out a delighted noise in her throat.

“No way. A Man with Two Souls?” She said softly as she pulled it out and examined it, a soft and fond look on her face. “I haven’t seen this one in a couple of years.”

“You like it? I always found it hard to get through.”

“It’s my favourite story.” Blake said softly, a shadow crossing her eyes as she gazed down at it. “Its… I guess it’s something that’s been a source of… comfort for me at times.”

“Really?” Yang tilted her head, confused as to how Blake could possibly be comforted by such a book. 

“It’s… a reminder that not every monster is entirely heartless. That discovery isn’t always bad.” Blake shrugged. “Happy endings might not exist but… at least we can still live for a bit.”

“That’s… morbid.”

“So’s life.” Blake said dryly, tucking the book in her arms, decision clearly made. 

Yang glanced around her and grinned, snatching a boom from the shelf.

“I prefer The Beauty’s Beast, myself.” She smiled softly, remembering how much she loved it as a teenager. “Happy endings exist but they’re something to work towards.”

“God, you’re so optimistic. And not even the annoying kind where I can just hate you and be done with it.” Blake grumbled as she followed Yang to the café section to order their food and drinks. “I could literally use you as a nightlight.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, that wasn’t a compliment.”

“Too bad. I’m taking it as one.”

Yang smirked as Blake sighed in exasperation, despite the smile twitching at her lips.

There was certainly a darkness that followed Blake Belladonna. It made her have certain reactions to certain situations. Yang didn’t know what it was but she could see, clear as day, that there was a spark hidden in that darkness.

She sincerely hoped that Blake would let it take flame.


	9. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was when Blake officially knew that she was doomed.
> 
> When Yang smiled that damn smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Smile

“And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while; ‘cause girl, you’re amazing… just the way you are.”

Blake looked up from her desk and tilted her head with small smile twitching it’s way into her face. Yang may not be the best singer out there… but it was, somehow, nice to hear her, nonetheless. Hearing her boss sing on a daily basis as she did her work was oddly… comforting. Routine, she supposed. Although, considering how short of time she had been there, that was probably ridiculous.

“Ugh. Don’t get too comfortable.” She reminded herself sharply, running her hand through her hair in frustration, her ears pinning back. “You won’t be sticking around so don’t get too attached.”

And yet, as the days went on, it was becoming harder to fight off her growing fondness for everyone. Ruby, Weiss, Penny… and Yang. No matter how hard she tried to keep her distance, they all seemed to genuinely like her.

Not that she thought that there was much to like.

“Augh!”

The sudden cry of pain had her up and out of her seat and rubbing towards Yang, ears pinned in concern as she watched Yang cradle her right arm in pain.

“Yang? What’s wrong?” She asked anxiously, shifting from one foot to another worriedly. “What happened?”

“I’m fine. Just scratch my arm a little. Do me a solid and go grab the first aid kit?”

Blake nodded and moved quickly, returning and taking Yang’s arm in hand… and taking Yang by surprise, apparently.

“You don’t-“ 

Yang cut herself off with a resigned when Blake sent her a sharp look, apparently already knowing when a battle was lost, and let her continue cleaning the injury.

It wasn’t particularly bad, a simple, shallow cut; just below her elbow. It would heal relatively quickly, at any rate.

“I’m fine, Blake. Really! You get injured a lot in this line of work. You just have to make do.” Yang said softly, smiling reassuringly at Blake, who let out a derisive snort. “It could be a lot worse. I once knew a guy that broke both of his legs because of a malfunction with the lift. I mean, he was an utter prick that kept picking fights with me but nobody deserves that hell. I still don’t know how it happened.”

“Indeed.” Blake murmured as she finished and stepped back, glancing up at Yang’s face as she grinned and moved her arm before sending Blake a cheeky smirk.

“Not bad. Maybe I should hire you as my on-site nurse.” She teased gently, smiling brightly at Blake.

“Smartass.” Blake said dryly as she packed the kit away, ignoring how warm her cheeks felt as Yang’s smile softened. “If you refrain from getting hurt, you won’t need an on-site nurse.”

”Boo. You’re no fun.”

“I’m an accountant. We don’t do fun. Certainly not if your idea of fun is this.” Blake said, rolling her eyes and walking back to the service counter to put away the kit. “I’m going to wash my hands. Think you can manage yourself without supervision?” She added, making her way to the restroom.

“Yes, boss.”

“Smartass.”

“And I only get worse the longer you know me, Blake!”

Blake snorted and entered the bathroom and frowned at her reflection. She was definitely blushing. When was the last time she blushed like this? What was she, a school girl?

“God.” She groaned, smacking her head lightly against the mirror as she continued to grumble to herself. “That damned smile of hers.”

So much for keeping her distance. But could anyone blame her when her boss was literally the sun reincarnate? And that was without even mentioning the fact that she seemed to be kind, respectful and considerate. 

“Don’t. Get. Attached.” Blake growled at herself as she washed her hands. “Don’t get too close. It’ll just hurt everyone. You’re better off alone.”

She ignored the twinged in her chest that protested that idea and dried her hands before heading back to the office, trying very hard to ignore Yang, who was bent under a car hood on the way.

Blake sat back in her chair with an annoyed grunt and pinched her nose and exhaled heavily. It was going to be a long couple of months if this kept up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...
> 
> Did I mention that this is a slow burn?


	10. Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang deals with a less than ideal situation...
> 
> But she can’t be all mad when it leads to a delightful situation with Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Straight
> 
> Something that Blake and Yang certainly aren’t!
> 
> While I’m here, I just wanted let y’all know that I’m running a survey for next month’s prompt au list here https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/69623FC
> 
> Let me know which one y’all want to see 😊

Yang stared blankly at the young man before her as he leaned forward, over the counter, with what he definitely thought was a charming smile.

Yang, however, felt awfully tempted to sucker punch the damn thing off of his face.

“You see? If you remove the battery that way, you’ll have an easier time.” Cardin grinned at her, his voice grating on her nerves. “Maybe I can show you sometime.”

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake.’ Yang mentally grumbled. ‘I’m nowhere near straight enough for this shit.’

“Cardin.” Yang said sweetly, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table and grinning up at him. “I’ve been working on cars since before I could walk. I don’t need your help. If I wanted advice, I’d go to somebody who actually knows what they’re talking about.”

“What? You got a problem with me, blondie?” Cardin’s behaviour shifted, his body moving to show off his full height as his eyes narrowed in indignation.

“No.” Yang drawled lazily, glancing up at Blake as she lift her office and stretched out her body, her cardigan lifting to reveal a surprisingly toned stomach. Yang was right. She definitely wasn’t straight enough for Cardin’s bullshit. Blake, on the other hand… “I just think that you’ve never seen the underside of your hood. I’d be a grade A idiot to take instruction from you.”

“Well… how about I take my car and my money elsewhere?!”

“Door would be that way. Don’t let it hit you on the way out.” Blake quipped as she wandered past, heading to the small kitchenette in the back of the building. “Though, I suppose your overinflated ego takes a bigger risk of getting struck.”

“You gonna let that bitch talk to me like that?!” He snapped at Yang, his eyes narrowing in anger at Blake’s back. His body language set off alarm bells, as did Blake’s own as she purposefully ignored him and continued her way into the kitchen. 

“I have told you multiple times to stop hitting on me. Yet, you continue your clearly unwanted advances. At this point, it can be considered sexual harassment.” Yang said calmly, leaning forward and staring him down. “You then tried to tell me how to do my own job that I have been training to do since I was a child. When I made it clear that I would not be taking your “advice,” Yang said, making air quotes with her fingers. “You jumped onto the defensive and accused me of having a problem with you. When I made it even clearer, you threatened to take your money elsewhere and honestly? I don’t care. You can take that money and get the fuck out of here. I don’t have to tolerate your behaviour and I certainly won’t take the risk of you making my employees feel unsafe or trying to turn me against them when I personally know the kind of worker that they are and how they treat my customers. Now… get out of my shop.”

Yang watched as Cardin stormed out, muttering something about stupid blondes and driving away, tires squealing as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Well… he’s a charmer.” Blake’s voice piped up as she walked over to the service counter, chocolate coated licorice bullets in hand. “No wonder you’re crazy about him.”

“… that is the most insulting thing anybody has ever said to me.” Yang said dryly as her nose crinkled in disgust. “Like, I’m actually offended. Please don’t tell me that I give off straight vibes. Pride’s next week and I do not want to be giving off straight vibes at Pride.”

“Pride?” Blake said, tilting her head adorably, nibbling delicately at a chocolate bullet. “There’s a Pride march?”

“Yeah! It’s so fun! I’ve gone every year since I came out.” Yang grinned excitedly, bouncing in place lightly. Blake’s amber eyes sparkled with curiosity, her ears pricking forward with interest. “There’s a march and stalls and it’s the best time!” Yang smirked and placed her hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one foot. “Guess which flag I fly?”

“Lesbian flag?”

“Yup!” Yang grinned, winking playfully as Blake shook her head with a small smile. “Loud and proud!”

“I’ve never actually gone.” Blake said thoughtfully, before a shadow crossed her face. “I was meant to go to my first one in college… but that kind of fell through.” There was a note of sadness to her, as though remembering something painful. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe… this could be your first Pride? I could show you the ropes?” Yang smiled softly, treading carefully. Blake, despite their lazy Sunday together, was still very hesitant about hanging out with anyone. It made Yang feel sad for her. She knew that there had to be a reason behind it but she wasn’t going to pry. “Ruby will be there with Penny and Weiss’ll be there too. It could be a fun day out… or should I say… Gay Out?”

Yang was immediately rewarded by a small snort of laughter, that was perhaps the cutest sound she had ever heard, from Blake as she covered her smile. It was a shame. She had such a precious smile. 

“Gay Out? That works on multiple levels.” Blake laughed, running her hand through her long, black hair. Her ears twitched nervously while she chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully before sighing heavily, as though she just lost an internal battle. “Sure. I’ve always wanted to go so why not?”

“Awesome!” Yang couldn’t help but smile brightly at Blake, quietly noting the flush that grew across her cheeks. “We’re actually meeting at the starting line that Saturday but if you want, I can pick you up?”

“Considering that I don’t have a car… that might be for the best.” Blake said dryly, her lips twitching into a small, hesitant smile. 

“Great! Now… I need coffee. You want a tea?”

“That would be nice. Thank you, Yang.”

Yang grinned and saluted playfully before making her way to the kitchenette, humming happily under her breath. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to get through Blake’s tough outer shell.

She sure hoped so, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake. Honey. I don’t think that going to Pride counts as “keeping your distance.” 
> 
> Also... I’m going to try to start responding to comments again but I don’t always have the mental energy for it so I’m going to utilise the end notes for that.
> 
> @Specter177: Trust me, the anticipation is killing me too. I know my timeline and when things happen so I’m practically dying to write it all 😂 but I’m not allowed to write until midnight so… I have to wait and it’s killing me!
> 
> @endlesslytea: Yeah, yeah… Blake’s not doing good on the whole “walls up” front, is she? Such a stubborn thing, is out Blake 😆
> 
> @Dan_starlight: Yeah, poor girl. She just needs to open up. But who knows how long that will take?
> 
> @1TeaBinch: To be fair to Blake, that meme plays whenever I see Blake or Yang smile, myself, so she’s not alone in that 😂
> 
> @martinjh99: I do love writing about them being dorks! We’ll see how long “eventually” means for them soon enough, I guess 😁
> 
> @SumoSnipe: Good catch! That was a reference to Mercury 😁
> 
> @Kuribo125: I do love a good slow burn, myself. But I’ve definitely read one or two where I end up wanting to yell at these two idiots to just talk already 😂
> 
> @CrashingStar:… Hmm. Angst, you say? *looks at notes* I… might have something in mind 😏
> 
> @AmericanWilddDog: Sarcasm? My native language 😂 It is pretty telling by the number of chapters, huh 😅😆
> 
> @Twice_is_better_than_food: I know. I want to wrap her up in a blanket and give some tea. I’m glad you like so thank you 😊
> 
> @SpaceAce1123: Aw, thank you! I’m glad that you’re enjoying it 😊
> 
> @AceleSparks99: Thank you! I’m having a lot of fun with this story so I’m glad people are enjoying it!
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: Thanks, mate! Glad you liked it 😊


	11. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang both learn something new about each other...
> 
> And Blake comes to realise that maybe she’s failing at keeping her distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Patient
> 
> Blake. Honey. You’re a bit of a disaster, you wonderful thing 😆

Blake leant against the doorway and quirked a brow as Yang effortlessly dealt with an irate customer. 

“So… what your saying is… that you’re mad because you went against my advice and instead went to a cheap ass backyard mechanic without doing a background check and now… your car is more broken than it was to begin with and you’re mad at me, despite me telling you two months ago that this would happen.”

The young woman with neon coloured hair and a feline tail stopped her ranting and seemed to become flustered, stuttering as Yang smirked lightly at her before slumping, evidently giving up.

”Well… when you put it like that it sounds kind of dumb.” The woman whined, her voice grating on Blake sensitive hearing as she did. 

“I mean…” Yang drawled as she crossed her arms and quirked a brow. “We all make mistakes, Katt. Just gotta deal with it and move on. I’ll book your car in for next month and we’ll go from there, shall I?”

“Please do. I need that hunk of garbage up and running before Flynt, Ivori, Kobalt and I have to leave on our road trip!” Neon paused to grin brightly at Yang and reach over the counter to run a hand up Yang’s bicep. Blake felt her ears tilt back in irritation. Whatever happened to personal space? “You should totes come with!”

“Neon… you’d have to pay me to spend an entire road trip with your crew.” Yang said, moving Neon’s hand away. Blake tried not to feel a stab of satisfaction at the gesture. Maybe that would teach the woman not to invade somebody’s personal bubble. “You head out and I’ll send you the details, yeah?”

“Sure thing! And tell your cute receptionist I said hi!”

“Accountant. Not receptionist.” Blake growled under her breath, amber eyes narrowed at Neon as she walked out, smirking all the while. “I didn’t go to college just to be called a receptionist, thank you very much.”

“Don’t worry about Neon. She gets a high out of invoking murderous intentions.” Yang laughed, winking playfully at Blake, causing her cheeks to heat up. “Trust me; I’ve learned that the hard way. Best thing you can do is remain as calm as possible.”

“You’re a much more patient woman than I.” Blake sighed, subconsciously rubbing at her cheeks to hide her blush. “How do you not go insane?”

“Um… my mum practically raised me in this place so I guess customer service is just second nature.” Yang said softly, her lilac eyes becoming distant. “You pick up a knack for dealing with difficult clients, you know?”

“I bet.” Blake murmured, tilting her head curiously at Yang. “Your mum taught you mechanics?”

“For the most part. Come here.” Yang gestured her over to a far wall and pointed out a photograph of a woman with black and red ombré hair, not dissimilar to Ruby’s, showing a young blonde girl how to disconnect a car battery. It was oddly adorable. “That’s Summer Rose. She was, like, the most patient woman you could ever meet. But you push her too far and oh boy. Her glare could turn the bravest man to stone.” Yang chuckled softly, melancholic fondness in her voice. Blake turned to look at her and felt her heart twinge at the sad smile on Yang’s face. “Fixer of cars and baker of cookies. That was Summer Rose.”

“What happened to her, if I may ask?”

“She died in a car crash when I was 14.” Yang said quietly, gently adjusting the frame and letting out a sigh. “She, apparently, left her place to me. It went to my Uncle Qrow until I had finished my training and… well. Here we are. This old place is mine.”

“Yang.” Blake said softly, placing a hesitant hand on Yang’s bicep, feeling more than a little unsure of herself. “I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks, Blake.” Yang smiled gratefully and reached over with her free hand to squeeze Blake’s hand affectionately before pulling away and letting out an awkward cough as Blake quickly stepped back as well. “But anyway… I learned a lot from her. Just… trying to make her proud, ya know?”

“I’m sure you have.” Blake said gently, smiling softly at Yang, biting her lip for a moment before continuing. “You’re a great mechanic and have incredible customer service while not taking any crap from them.” Blake paused before letting her smile shift to a playful smirk. “And I guess you’re a pretty okay boss.”

“Woah! Just okay?!” Yang gasped, feigning hurt, her hand flying to her chest dramatically. “You wound me. Tell me how can I ever become a great boss and impress your impossibly high standards, Miss Belladonna.”

“Stop leaving grease marks on the paperwork.” Blake said with a quirked brow, leaning forward slightly as Yang grinned sheepishly at her. “Like I’ve told you a thousand times by now, Yang.”

“I’m sorry!” Yang laughed, pretending to cower from Blake, as Blake tried to bite back a laugh. “Spare me your wrath, oh powerful accountant! I plead for your forgiveness!”

“So you should.” Blake huffed, her left cat ear flicking in amusement. “I’m stronger than I look, though… I will admit being agile’s more my thing.”

“What? Were you a track star or something?”

“Surfing, actually.” Blake responded wistfully, sighing as she remembered her childhood and college years that she spent surfing with her friends. 

“Oh! So, she’s athletic!” Yang teased softly, tilting her head curiously at Blake with a small smile. “Miss it?”

“You have… no idea.” Blake laughed softly, shaking her head with a bitter smile.

“You loved it.” Yang said gently, sympathetically. “Didn’t you?”

“I wanted to be a competitive surfer as a kid.” Blake shrugged and turned to head back to her office. “But it just wasn’t realistic. I had fun but I was no where good enough to compete.” Blake felt the familiar twist of the blade that Adam had buried deep into her passion years ago. But she ignored it. What was done was done and he certainly wasn’t wrong. She hadn’t been good enough. At least she had a career that was more sustainable. “Had to grow up eventually.”

“… there’s nothing wrong with dreaming, Blake.” Yang sighed as Blake walked back to the office. “I hope you see that one day.”

“I prefer reality. Less chance of being disappointed.” Blake said with another shrug as she entered the offer and turned to Yang and smiled softly at her. “I admire your optimism, though. I, um… I should, you know, get to work.”

When Yang nodded quietly, a concerned look in her lilac gaze, Blake shut the door and walked over to the table and sat, placing her head in her hands with a shaky exhale.

She really was terrible at the whole “keep your distance” thing, wasn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Responding to comments;
> 
> @1TeaBinch: Blake is a beautiful, hardheaded disaster and I love her for it 😂 
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Same here. Honestly, Yang was an entire mood this chapter!
> 
> @Milk_Yeah: Pfft… It’s going to be fun, considering Ruby and Penny are a thing and Blake and Yang are a couple of pining disasters. Meanwhile… Weiss is just sitting there, wondering how the hell she got pulled into this 😂
> 
> @SongBird: Aw, thank you so much, mate! And I get you on the chocolate coated licorice bullets thing. I’m always personally offended when I write em, myself 😂 I don’t know how it started but apparently, that’s just Blake’s go-to treat when I write her 😆 
> 
> @Kuribo125: Trust me, mate… as an Australian, I have a few choice words for Mr. Winchester 😑 Sassy Blake is one of my favourite things to write so I have to include it somehow, even if our girl here does have her walls up. And Yang is most certainly a bit of a mess, isn’t she? But we love her for it 😊
> 
> @Hypocritical: It’s definitely gonna be interesting to see how far I can take this story in one once so hopefully it’s worth sticking around for 😁


	12. Flawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is a protective friend... in her own way.
> 
> Meanwhile, Blake and Yang both take joy in flustering the usually stoic Ice Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Flawed

“Weiss.” Yang warned lowly, her eyes narrowed at her friend, daring her to continue as she ran an oil check on the shorter woman’s car. “Don’t even start with me.”

“This plan is flawed.” Weiss huffed, crossing her arms and adjusting her summer skirt. “Blake’s your employee. An employee that’ll be gone in a few months. Spending more time with her will only hurt you in the long run.”

”Life too short, Weiss. If we let ourselves be scared of making those connections, of taking a risk on somebody, then we’ll never grow.” Yang sighed wearily as she stepped back and slammed the hood shut and turned to glare at her. “Maybe I’ll gain a long distance friend. Maybe more. Maybe nothing. But I think that she’s worth that risk.”

“You’ve known her for four weeks, you dunce..”

“And that’s enough time for me to know that there’s more to her than what she lets us see!” Yang inhaled sharply and leaned on Weiss’s white BMW and sighed heavily. “You weren’t there, Weiss. The moment she talked about surfing, her eyes lit up like gold. But then she purposely shut it down. Like she had to. Like it was a survival tactic. Like she had no choice!” 

“So… you want to take a stranger surfing? As a date.” Weiss said blankly, staring at Yang as though she were insane.

“No, it wouldn’t be a date! I have to head towards the coast anyway to pick up my bike. It’ll be nice to have some company and make a day trip out of it. You’re all free to come with.”

“Ruby and Penny are going out and I have a business to run.”

“… we need to get you a girlfriend. You need to get out more.” Yang sighed, poking Weiss’ nose and grinning at the grease stain left there. “You know… you’re kinda cute all mucked up.”

“Did-you-it-what?!” Weiss sputtered, torn between indignant and flustered states. “How dare- I am not cute when I’m mucked up!”

“I have no idea what’s happening but Yang’s right.” Blake said as she calmly walked over and looked at Weiss with a smirk. “You are pretty cute all mucked up. Even cuter when you blush.”

“…oh God… there’s two of you demons.” Weiss said faintly, almost seeming to pale. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“If you wouldn’t be so easy to fluster, maybe your friends would be less inclined to tease you.” Blake suggested with a smile as she reached over and used her thumb to run the grease stain away, causing Weiss to stiffen in shock, her flush darkening. “Don’t worry. You’re not my type. I’d rather not break my back every time I want a kiss.”

Yang turned to lean on the car and let out a wheezing laugh as Weiss let out a most indignant screech as Blake turned on her heel and headed to the kitchenette.

“…no wonder you like her.” Weiss muttered as she crossed her arms with a huff. “She’s just as much of a brat as you are.”

“That’s what I mean.” Yang said as she wiped the mirth from her eyes and watched Blake leave. “That sass, that gremlin attitude, her sense of humour… when she slips up, you get a rare opportunity to see the girl underneath. I just… I want to get to know her. But only if she’ll let me.”

Yang turned to see Weiss giving her an exasperated look, rolling her eyes fondly as she patted Yang’s arm.

“You’re blind.” Weiss snorted, moving to the front counter to pay, despite Yang’s initial refusal. “She only slips up like that around you, Yang. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You’re my friend, after all.”

“I know, and I know that getting to know her is risky; considering that she might just leave.” Yang frowned as she let Weiss swipe her card. It was a futile battle, she had learned. “But something tells me that Blake Belladonna is worth that risk.”

“I still think that this is a flawed plan.” Weiss sighed before smiling at Yang gently. “But I’ll support you. Just… be careful with her. It’s obvious that she’s not been treated well.”

“I know. Somebody hurt her.” Yang murmured softly before shaking her head and staring at Weiss determinedly. “Of course, I’ll be careful. But I’m not going to treat her like she’s made of glass. I had enough of that after mum died, thanks.” Yang added dryly.

“I- very well. I understand.” Weiss said softly before tilting her head. “She’s joining us for Pride, yes?” Yang nodded. “Good. At least I’ll have the distraction of the crowd to take me away from you making moon eyes at her.” Weiss smirked teasingly at her.

“The crowd… or the pretty girls?”

“Shut up.”

“She never shuts up.”

“Gah!” Yang yelped, turning to see Blake smiling around her tea. “Stop sneaking up on me like that! What are you, a ninja?!”

“No. If I was a ninja, I’d set a trap to stop you from smearing grease over the paperwork.” Blake deadpanned as she grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and held it up with a glare. “Stop. Rubbing. Your. Greasy. Hands. Over. The. Damn. Paperwork!” Blake said, enunciating each word slowly as she waved the paper with a glare. “I am this close to banning you from touching paperwork at all.”

“I’m your boss!”

“And I’m your accountant who’s job you are just making harder!”

“I forget!”

“Then start remembering!”

“Listen here, you!” Yang growled playfully pointing a finger at a very unimpressed Blake. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Death by a thousand paper cuts.” Blake deadpanned, staring unblinkingly at Yang, who snorted indignantly.

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Are you implying that I’m weak?”

“No! No, of course not!”

“But you don’t think I can take you.”

“Uh-“

“Wow. Somebody who can finally beat you at your own game… or at least keep up.” Weiss said, sounding vaguely amused. “Congratulations, Blake. Not even I have the mental energy to fight with Yang over paperwork. You have my respect and my condolences.”

“Thank you, Weiss. I’m glad that somebody appreciates the work that I put in around here.”

“I appreciate it!” Yang yelped indignantly, eyes narrowed as Blake and Weiss shared an amused look.

“Anyway, I have to get back to work undoing the damage that’s been done.” Blake chuckled softly, walking behind Yang and patting her back as she headed to the office. “Have a good day, Weiss.”

“To you as well, Blake.” Weiss said with a respectful nod before smirking at Yang. “You’re right. You should keep her.”

“Weiss.” Yang sighed, rubbing her nose in frustration. “You are a tiny, tiny pain in the ass and I cannot wait till you go into meltdown at Pride.”

“And on that note, I’m leaving.” 

Yang laughed quietly to herself as Weiss left, her car making its way out of the yard and onto the road.

For all of her dramatics, it was really nice to see Blake letting her cheeky side show more often, with more people. She had a wicked sense of humour and seemed to have found delight in teasing Weiss today. Yang hoped that she’d continue opening up but she wouldn’t hold her breath. She had learned that, upon realising her slip-ups, Blake would withdraw into herself for a day or so. She wouldn’t be surprised if that happened again.

She didn’t know what it was but… she felt a magnetic pull to Blake. Following that pull would be risky but… as she had told Weiss; something told her that Blake was worth that risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @endlesslytea: #letBlakesurf2020 indeed! 😂
> 
> @Zeppary: Me neither but Blake took control for a hot minute and now, we have surfer Blake. Messed up my plan a little, too! 😆
> 
> @trollbean5: Yeah… Blake’s not doing a great job of not getting attached, is she? Poor thing 😂
> 
> @SumoSnipe: I do love to write teasing Blake a lot 😁
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Yeah, our girl here’s not in a great place but we’ll see what Yang can do, eh?
> 
> @translucyd: Ugh. Cardin was a pain to write. But Blake and Yang’s interactions were a joy to write, honestly 😊


	13. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake, once more, find herself unnerved by the attention that’s yang receives from a client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - demonstration
> 
> Oh Blake. Baby girl. No 😂

Blake bit back a frustrated growl as the blonde woman (Arslan? Aslan? What was her name again?) laughed low in her throat and asked Yang for a another demonstration of how to run some check or another on her car.

‘Oh please.’ Blake thought to herself with a snort as she leaned on the front counter and siped her tea. ‘It’s not the car that she wants demonstrating of.’ She thought dryly as Arslan bit her lips and tried to subtly watch Yang’s arms work.

Not that Blake could entirely blame her. They were rather nice arms. 

But she felt like it was somewhat inappropriate for Yang to be ogled like that when the poor woman was just trying to work. 

“And that’s that.” Yang said with a bright and friendly grin to Arslan. “Have you got all of that? Yeah? Great let’s head to- oh! Hey, Blake!” Yang waved at her as she finally spotted Blake watching them. “Arslan, this is our wonderful accountant Blake. She’s whipping this place into shape.”

“Oh?” Arslan said softly, as she came over to grip Blake’s hand, a knowing glint appearing on her eyes that Blake very much did not like. “I was wondering when you would hire a receptionist.” Arslan’s grip tightened subtly, make Blake’s ears twitch.

“Accountant. Not receptionist.” Blake said through a forced smile as she applied her own pressure and felt an odd burst of satisfaction when the other woman’s eyes widened in surprise, as though she hadn’t expected Blake to do as such. “Very different jobs. But I do respect receptionists fiercely.” Blake quirked an eyebrow challengingly. “They hsve to deal with some rather… unfortunate customers, after all.”

Arslan narrowed her eyes back at Blake before letting out a snort of amusement and pulling back, punching Blake on the shoulder in a good natured manner, causing the poor woman to suffer from a sudden case of tonal whiplash.

“Good to see that you have some fire in you.” Arslan grinned, running her gaze over Blake admiringly for a moment before turning back to Yang. “She’s tougher than she looks.”

Blake blinked in confusion for a moment, watching as Arslan paid for Yang’s service and left.

“What just happened?”

“Arslan has a thing about challenging new people in town. Congrats, you not only didn’t back down but fired back! That means she likes you.” Yang chuckled, reaching out to grab a piece of paper before pausing and looking up at Blake and grinning cheekily. “Hey, if I’m not allowed to touch the paperwork, could you be a dear and move this to that folder for me?”

Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang huffed, putting Arslan out of sight and out of mind. She wasn’t sure why seeing her check Yang out out had rubbed her the wrong way but hey, if the woman respected her for not taking her crap then great. She reached over and quickly moved the paper ignoring her boss’s smug expression as she did.

“You have a fully functional bathroom. Use it.”

“Yeah, but then I have to go all the way over there and then all the over here and then all the way back over to the cars… it’s not very efficient.” Yang teased, lilac eyes gleam in faith mischief. “Maybe I should have you move your work out here and play the role of reception-“

“No. I worked in customer service for enough years as a teenager and college student.” Blake said bluntly with a shudder. “Never again. If I never have to meet Karen “I want to speak with your manager even though you’re doing what I paid you to do,” it’ll be a life well spent.”

Blake felt a smile twitch onto her face as Yang laughed. She didn’t even know that such a pure sound existed but there it was right in front of her.

“Oh, I feel that. Most of my clients are really good, though. You get the odd asshole but it’s better than some places. I know one friend a few suburbs over and his place gets the worst clients ever! One of them threatened to burn his place down… alll because he suggested that she not be so heavy on the breaks!” Yang snorted, throwing her arms up in disbelief. “I tell you; if Jaune pulled that shit with me…”

“I don’t think anyone has the nerve to try that with you, Yang.” Blake said with a soft laugh as she turned and started to walk away. “I’ll get back to work. Have fun, grease monkey.”

“Hey!” 

Blake bit her lip at the laughing protest and entered the office and shut the door. She ran a hand over her mouth and, feeling the bright smile in her own lips, let her head thus against the door lightly with a frustrated sigh.

“Keep your distance, I said.” Blake mumbled to herself as she walked over to her desk and sat down. “Don’t get attached, I said. It’s just going to wind up with somebody getting hurt, I said.” She sighed and dropped her face into her hands and groaned. “Great job with that, Belladonna. You’re really keeping your distance, aren’t you?”

Blake sighed wearily and shook her head. Perhaps agreeing to going to Pride didn’t exactly help matters.

But how could she be mad about it when Yang’s delighted grin had been so, so rewarding?

“Ugh. What is happening to me?” Blake allowed her head to hit the table with a light thud as she mournfully groaned. “Stupid Yang and her stupid, pretty face and stupid pretty laugh.” She muttered as she sat up and growled at the piece of paper that had decided to attach itself to her forehead. “Get off, you.” She muttered as she pulled it off and threw to the table with a huff.

She was probably setting herself up for disaster with all of these slip ups. She could only hope that she didn’t end up regretting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @endlesslytea: Thank you! I’m not used to writing her so I’m glad you like her 😊
> 
> @Twice_Is_Better_Than_Food: Thank you! I couldn’t help it. Weiss has to suffer a bit this chapter, I’m afraid 😂
> 
> @translucyd: Blake’s so worth it. It’s just a matter of getter her to see that. And yeah, I have a soft spot for emotionally intelligent Yang who can read people like a book 😅
> 
> Kuribo125: Poor Blake. She gets so frustrated with herself when she fails to keep her distance. And Yang’s a bit older here than she is in canon so she’s had more time to figure that stuff out. Glad to see that you’re enjoying it 😊
> 
> @Oliver9345: Thank you! I wanted to see what I could do with a flustered Weiss and our teasing Bees 😁
> 
> @CrashingStar: Yang would agree with you 😂
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: She really is, isn’t she?
> 
> @1crazydame: Really? Thank you so much! That means a lot since I usually struggle with pacing a lot 😊 trust me, it’s killing me too, to have to write them like this 😂
> 
> @Zeppary: Weiss is always good to have in fics! The Pride parade is going to be fun! I’ve never gone to one so I’m living through Blake a little 😂
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: She definitely has to put up with a lot from Yang 😂 and usually, I lean towards Yang being a flustered mess in my other work so Blake being the flustered one a majority of the time is new for me 😆 Thanks, mate 😊
> 
> @Life’s Echo: Yup. Blake takes organisation very seriously when it comes to work 😂
> 
> @Lord_Darth_Yoda: pffft 😂 Poor Blake!
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: Their interactions make me so happy when I write them, honestly 😊
> 
> @Lord_Darth_Yoda: They got lucky and Blake entered ear shot at just the right time 😂 and thank you! I’m a little unsure about my depiction of Weiss when I write her so I’m glad it came out well 😊
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: That seems to be a general response to surfer Blake! I wasn’t expecting anyone to be super into it so I’m happy that people like it 😊 and it was great to write about the girls roasting Cardin 😂


	14. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go to Pride with their group and have a hell of a time together, all as Blake and Yang drift closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Pride

Yang knocked at Blake’s door, her free hand rubbing her neck nervously as she did. She had been surprised when Blake had told her to just come to her room. Apparently, she was a bit behind on getting ready.

“Door’s open! Just come in.”

Yang froze for a minute before shrugging and walking in and coming to a stand still. Clothes were strewn everywhere. It was mildly alarming.

“And you have the nerve to give me shit about my papers?!”

“That is a professional setting!” Blake snapped from what Yang assumed to be the bathroom. “And this literally happened this morning when I realised I had nothing to wear so shut up.”

“Feisty.” Yang teased with a laugh as she jostled her backpack a little. Being invited to Blake’s room made this next bit easier. “Oh, hey! I got something for you when you get out.”

“Why? What have you done?”

“Why would-“

“You bring me tea and licorice chocolate bullets whenever you grease up the paperwork.” Blake said dryly. Yang could just picture her soft smirk as she rolled her eyes. “How badly is it this time?”

“I haven’t touched the damn paperwork!” Yang laughed, pleased to hear Blake bantering back and forth with her. “Just get out here. You’d look good in a trash bag so don’t worry.”

“...no, I wouldn’t.” 

It was barely audible through the door and Yang felt her heart crack open for Blake. Sometimes, Blake said things that sounded more like an echo of another person’s words. 

‘Who hurt you, Blake?’ Yang found herself thinking. ‘Who did this to you?’

“Alright I’m coming out but you’re the one who has to be with me.” Blake said before she paused. “Pun not intended.”

Yang let out an amused snort as the door opened Blake stepped out in black jeans with thigh high leather boots. She wore a simple black crop top that showed off her toned stomach and over that, she wore a white leather jacket. One half of her hair was pulled into a side braid, starting at her forehead and following her head before disappearing into the rest of her hair, which flowed freely.

Meanwhile, Yang, in her blue jeans, combat boots, tank top and bomber jacket, was staring awestruck for a moment as her mind processed what she was seeing.

“I am very okay with this.” Yang replied automatically. She could feel her cheeks burning as she gave Blake a once over and smiled. “I think the others will agree. You look great, Blake.”

“I- really?” Blake shuffled awkwardly, a nervous smile on her face. “Thank you. You look great, too.” Her lips twitched into a small smirk as she cocked a hip and raised a brow. “Combat boots and a bomber jacket, huh?”

“Shut up.” Yang snorted as she reached into the bag and pulled out a bunch of Pride flags that she had collected over the years for her friends and grinned at Blake. “Take your pick. Or don’t, if you prefer. I also have some face paint that I was gonna put on in the car but I could probably just use your mirror, huh?”

Blake looked at the flags before her eyes lit up and she pulled out a bisexual pride flag and draped it over neck like a towel, a pleaded smile on her face as she turned to Yang.

“You said something about face paint?”

Yang grinned and reached back into her bag with a laugh. This was going to be fun.

///////////////////////////////////

“This is insane!”

“In a bad way?”

“No, Yang. A good way. A very good way.”

Yang let out a delighted laugh, barely audible over the crowd and the music of the parade. She grinned at the various flags that flew and smiled at the signs from proud parents. Everyone was decked out in their colours and it was a beautiful sight. But she found it hard to find anything prettier than Blake’s bright smile as her amber eyes darted around in glee, thoroughly having the time of her life. Both of her cheeks had been painted in bi Pride colours and she seemed genuinely happy. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” Yang said with a fond smile as she watched Ruby pick Penny up and spun her around, their ace and lesbian flags flying behind them. Weiss could also be seen, facepalming, despite the warm smile on her face. “I take it you’re having-“

“Oi! You-“

Yang let out a low growl as a man with black hair sneered at them, derogatory slurs leaving his mouth as he glared at them. 

“Aw, is somebody jealous that we’re actually capable of giving his girlfriend a show?” Blake piped up from beside her, a wicked grin on her face. “Don’t be. It’s no secret that girls do it better, you homophobic prick!” Blake snapped, sending the man the middle fingered salute. 

“Oh my God.” Yang whispered, voice thick with laughter as the man sputtered and stormed off with his tail between his legs. “That was amazing! I love it when you’re feisty.”

“Shut up!” Blake giggled, smacking Yang’s abdomen playfully, her free hand covering her smile. “It wasn’t like I was going to let him get away with that! I don’t tolerate that shit.”

“Good.” Yang said brightly as she slowly draped her arm over Blake’s shoulders. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Blake froze for a moment before hesitantly relaxing and curling an arm around Yang’s waist and letting her lead her through the march. It was such a small thing but it meant a lot to Yang as Blake leaned into her side.

“Come on.” Yang grinned, squeezing Blake affectionately. She silently noted the blush that had started to spread under her paint. It was pretty cute. “Let’s try to catch up with the others.”

Their group spent the rest of the day enjoying the Pride festivities. Yang couldn’t help but watch how Blake joined in; laughing and joking with everyone. She saw how naturally protective Blake was over the younger two girls. She smirked at how Blake teased Weiss as relentlessly as Yang, herself did. And she felt her heart race whenever Blake’s hand would land on her. A gentle touch to the shoulder or a playful bump to get her to smarten up. It felt like Blake was really letting her real self show.

But good things never last, do they?

“Yang. I need to go.” Blake muttered as she attempted to hide behind Yang. “Like, right now. I can’t be here.”

Yang turned to see Weiss, at stall down the road, talking to what appeared to be a reptilian faunus, with scales that were shifting colours and bright red hair in a ponytail, talking to Weiss. Yang quirked an eyebrow at the blush that spread across Weiss’s cheeks. 

“Really? Because of her?” Yang asked softly, shifting to give Blake more cover. “Do I need to beat her up?” The idea that Yang was only a few feet away from somebody that had hurt Blake…

“No!” Blake yelped, covering her mouth. Yang turned to her and felt her heart crack open once more at how clearly distressed she was. Her eyes were wide with panic and her breaths were short. Her ears were pinned back in distress as she clutched at her left elbow. “No. I just… I can’t let her see me. I’m sorry. I’m so-“

“Nope. No apologising. I get it.” Yang assured gently. She may be confused as to why Blake suddenly needed to be away from that woman but she wouldn’t take the risk of forcing Blake into a situation that she felt uncomfortable in. “Come on. Let’s go. I’ll drive you to the motel. I’ll send the girls a message when we get to the car.”

It took longer to get to Yang’s truck as they had to dodge the Pride attendees but eventually, they made it and both women settled into their seats with a heavy sigh.

“I’m really sorry.” Blake muttered as she curled in on herself. “I just… She’s an old friend and I can’t let her see me. I can’t.”

“Hey, you don’t owe me an explanation.” Yang said softly as she turned to Blake with a reassuring smile. “You were uncomfortable. I wasn’t gonna put you through that.”

“I could have walked back or caught a bus.”

“During Pride? Not a good idea.” Yang sighed. “It’d be more trouble than it’s worth. I really don’t mind, Blake.”

“I- thank you.” Blake murmured, fiddling with her jacket sleeves anxiously. It was clear that she wasn’t used to her well being being a priority like this. It was heartbreaking. “I appreciate it, Yang.”

“No need.” Yang said calmly. “I’m just doing what anyone should do in that situation.”

After Yang sent the girls a message, she drove Blake to the motel. The drive was a silent one, with Yang unsure of what to say and Blake staring blankly out of her window. When she pulled into the motel parking lot and parked the car, Blake turned to her with a small smile and spoke.

“You know… I think you might be the only boss to do something like this.”

“I hope not!” Yang snorted indignantly. “It ain’t that hard to treat people with respect and compassion!”

“You’d be surprised.” Blake said dryly before biting her lip nervously. “Thank you. I mean it. Not a lot of people I’ve met would just leave an event that they were excited for just because somebody got anxious.”

“Sounds like you need you new friends.”

“Maybe I do.” Blake said softly. A moment later, Yang froze as something warm and soft pressed against her cheek, gone as quickly as it came. “I’ll see you later, Yang.”

And with that, Blake quickly climbed out of Yang’s truck and walked into the motel, leaving Yang staring after her in shock, her hand touching where Blake had kissed her cheek.

“Yeah.” She breathed into the air of the silent truck. “See you.” 

As Yang returned home that night, her mind repeated the day’s events. Her words about Blake being worth the risk of goodbye came to mind and she became even more convinced that they were true.

Regardless of what happened, Yang doubted that she’d regret the day that Blake Belladonna rolled into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... y’all were roasting Blake last chapter, huh? 😂 None of you are wrong, though! Blake really is bad at this 😆
> 
> @SpaceAce1123: Aw! I appreciate it 😊
> 
> @Forgotten_envoy: Blake is an adorable mess and I love her 😂
> 
> @endlesslytea: She’s a little hopeless right now, isn’t she? 😂
> 
> @CrashingStar: These two dorks are a delight to write 😊
> 
> @SumoSnipe: The most doomed of the dooms!
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Thank you so much! I’m glad these little drop in are well received and I can’t wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter’s surprise character 😁
> 
> @MaryWhite: Blake is such a beautiful disaster 😂 but I love her for it
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Not what I was expecting but I’m sure you’re not alone in that 😂
> 
> @trollbean5: Hmm. Poor girl. I guess we’ll see what happens for her now, huh?
> 
> @kuribo125: Yup. She just can’t resist that smile 😊 
> 
> @bigbrocc_san: Pretty much 😂


	15. Agility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many things that require agility. What surprise could Yang have in store that would require Blake to use hers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Agility
> 
> Eh, the word doesn’t get mentioned in this chapter but there is a certain thing that requires it.
> 
> Close enough? 😅

“...why exactly did you invite me to pick up your bike?”

“I wanted company and nobody else would come. Plus… I thought that you could do with the break.”

Blake sighed. It had been a week since her… situation at Pride and ever since, she had been feeling melancholic and anxious. She didn’t regret going out with Yang and the others, though she certainly surprised both of them when she had given Yang that grateful kiss on the cheek.

‘So much for keeping my distance.’ Blake thought dryly as she rested her head on the cool window. 

“That’s… sweet of you.”

“Yeah, I figured we could make a day trip out of it.” Yang grinned nervously, almost appearing embarrassed. “I, um. I even have a surprise for you after we pick my baby up.”

“A sur- What kind of surprise?” Blake said suspiciously. “I’m not a fan of surprises.”

“Hey, give me the benefit of the doubt.” Yang asked gently, smiling at Blake as they drove through a neighbourhood. “I promise, the moment that you want to leave, we’ll leave.”

Blake sighed and nodded, settling in to watch the houses go by. As crazy as it sounded, Blake trusted Yang. She had been nothing less than considerate and respectful. She was sweet and warm and kind. Blake couldn't help believe her. 

When they finally pulled up to a house, she heard Yang make a small, admittedly adorable noise of excitement as she backed into a driveway, just as a woman, who might as well been a model, walked out, smirking behind her aviator glasses as Yang jumped out. 

“Coco! Where’s my new baby?!”

“No hello? Yang, I’m hurt.”

Blake snorted as she stepped out from the truck and stepped up beside Yang and examined the woman quietly. Pretty, confident and outgoing. Blake mentally sighed. Here she went again, comparing herself to other women.

“Oh! This must be the accountant I’ve heard so much about.” Coco smirked slyly at Blake as Yang flushed and shoved her hands deep into her denim short pockets. “Yang’s mentioned you a couple of times. Please tell me you’ve done something about her horrendous office.”

“Oh, that was the first thing I sorted out.” Blake smiled, already feeling a little less intimidated now that she had a common interest with this woman; Yang’s horrific filing system. “I can’t seem to break her out of leaving grease stains on the damn paperwork, though.” Blake added, with a side eye towards Yang, who snorted indignantly.

“Oh, honey. You’re not a miracle worker.” Coco laughed, lowering her glasses to wink playfully at Blake. “Although… I wouldn’t be surprised if you were an angel.”

“Um!” Blake stammered, taken aback by the sudden flirtations. Her ears flicked back nervously as her cheeks heated up. “What?”

“My bike, Adele?” Yang said stiffly, her eyes narrowed at Coco suspiciously. “Before you add my accountant to the numerous notches on your thousand lien hand bag?”

“Oh, come-“

“Bike, Coco. Now.”

Blake blinked in confusion as Coco smirked knowingly at Yang and entered her garage. She turned to Yang with a quirked brow and crossed her arms patiently.

“Coco is a notorious lady killer. She’s known for breaking girls’ hearts. Trust me, she’s so not worth your time.” Yang huffed, cheeks flushed as they waited.

Blake tilted her head curiously. That was the first time Yang had been so… rigid with anyone. Was she just a protective person?

Or was there more to it than that?

///////////////////////////////////

“What the fuck?”

Blake breathed out as the truck, now with a black and yellow motorbike dubbed Bumblebee loaded into the back tray, parked in front of a beach. Blake closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the ocean, her ears slowly relaxing as many years of causing chaos on the sand and in the water came to mind. The beach had always been a place of calm for her and now was no exception.

“You mentioned surfing a few weeks ago. I thought that maybe we could… you know… spend the day at the beach? Maybe hire a couple of boards? Not that I know how to surf. But I thought it might be fun?” Yang rambled nervously, playing with her hair anxiously as Blake glanced at her. “Not that we have to! Only if you want to! I just… you’ve been working really hard and you’ve had a tough week and I just thought-“

But what she thought, Blake didn’t get to heat because her body seemed to move on its own, unbuckling the seatbelt and slipping from the truck and slipping her sneakers and socks off, closer to first nature than second, and stepped out onto the beach and felt a watery smile slip onto her face as the familiar feeling of sand met her feet. It had been over a year since Adam had banned her from the beach after he learned of her secret trips to the coast. Coming back to it was like coming home.

“Yang?” Blake called over her shoulder to the truck. “Care to show me where the board and swimsuit hire is?”

///////////////////////////////////

Blake felt her jaw drop as Yang walked out of the changing rooms in her orange one piece swimsuit. Her back was exposed, showing off her toned back muscles. Blake’s eyes trailed over toned legs and arms before snapping her eyes up to Yang, who was looking away with a bright flush on her own cheeks.

‘God.’ Blake thought weakly. ‘I feel like I just walked into a BayWatch scene.’

Blake, herself was wearing a black one piece. Hers, however, revealed and showed off her toned stomach. Blake couldn't help feel a little proud when Yang’s gaze drifted over her and before meeting her eyes.

“So… you ready to teach me to surf?” Yang grinned excitedly as she handed Blake the board she had picked out and they made their way to the water.

“Yes. But first-“ Blake grabbed Yang’s arm and stopped her. She gently placed both of their boards down on the sand and walked a few feet away and drew an outline of a board in the sand and pointed at it. “Come over here. You’re learning on land because I am not risking you dying out there.”

“Aw, you do care!”

“No.” Blake deadpanned as Yang stood in front of her. “You sign my paychecks. I need you alive for that.”

Blake bit her lip when Yang laughed, her smile and eyes bright and happy. She then spent the next half hour instructing Yang, quietly telling her what to tell, how to do it, where to put her feet and so on. Every so often, she used her hands to correct her stance, angling her hips or moving her arms.

Blake ignored the fact that her touches began to linger. She couldn’t afford to acknowledge that right now. Not when Yang was so close to her that she could smell her shampoo and feel the warmth radiating off of her skin.

“Okay… I think that you’re good to go.” Blake said softly, stepping back and watching Yang turn to her with a playful smile. “What?”

“I have a better idea.” Yang said, cocking a hip and placing a hand on it. “How about… I stay here… and you show me how it’s done?”

“I… uh. I’m a little rusty. It’s been a while…”

“I’m a beginner. You could fall off twenty times and still be better than me.”

Blake debated it in her mind before her desire to surf won out over her insecurities and she huffed, picking up her board and moving towards the water wordlessly. She bit back a smile and rolled her eyes when she heard Yang give give a delighted laugh before the sound of her dropping to the sand met her ears.

Blake walked out into the water and climbed on her board and began to paddle out, as old memories of her youth came to mind. Spending the days surfing with her friends until her mother dragged her home by the scruff of her neck, pouting each step of the way home. She knew she would be a little rusty… but as her hands cut through the water, it slowly started to come back.

“Okay.” She breathed as she stopped paddling and sat, waiting for a good enough wave. “Just like riding a bike, Belladonna.” She murmured to herself, ears pricked forward excitedly. She felt herself helplessly grin as a wave came and she turned her board and waited for the right moment to pop up.

And when she did?

She let out a small laugh as the wind and sea spray rushed past her, the sound of the wave almost deafening. She could feel it come back to her slowly, why she loved it. How close it felt to flying, the freedom that came with it.

This was why she took the risk and snuck down to the beach when Adam wasn’t looking. This was her element. This was her freedom. This was her love. 

The waves were her home.

Blake nearly made it to the shore when she tumbled off, hitting the sand with a grunt. She sat for a moment, breathing heavily, before she tilted her head back with a laugh full of more joy than she had managed in years. Without missing a beat, Blake scopes up her board and run straight back into the water, a soft smirk on her face as she dived back into the water and paddles out again, ignoring the playfully insulted shouts from Yang. What Blake didn’t know was that Yang now sat watching her, a small, fond smile on her face as she watched Blake have fun.

///////////////////////////////////

Hours later, as the sun set, Blake and Yang collapsed onto the sand, boards forgotten as they breathed heavily from the last wave in.

“Oh god.” Yang groaned, laying on her back. “You did this for fun? You’re insane.”

“It is a workout.” Blake laughed breathlessly, ears relaxed as her body slumped in exhaustion. “I forgot how tiring it could be. I haven’t ached this much since the last time I surfed.”

“When was that?”

“A year ago. My ex-“ Blake froze for a moment before sighing heavily and wrapping her arms around her knees. “He… didn’t like me surfing. He forbade it at one point.”

“...I’m so sorry.” 

Blake turned to see Yang staring at her sadly as she sat up, compassion and understanding in her lilac gaze.

“Is… can I ask if he’s the reason you didn’t want your friend to see you?”

“That’s…” Blake sighed again, ears pinning. “To cut a long story short, yes. He was kind of… a controlling prick. She, another friend and I got into a pretty big fight about him. I wouldn’t blame her for hating me for choosing him over them.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. I’m sure she just wants to know that you’re okay.” Yang said softly. Blake jumped and glanced down in awe at the warm hand that curled around her own. “If that were me, all I’d want is for you to be safe. Nobody should blame you for his controlling behaviour, Blake. I know we haven’t known each other for long… but I get the feeling that it’s very hard to hate you.”

“I-“ Blake felt her breath catch in her throat and she tore her gaze from Yang’s and bit her lip nervously. “I don’t know about that.”

“...I know you don’t.” Yang murmured, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into Blake’s skin. “But I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

Blake stayed silent for a moment, unable to believe that this woman could look at her and see anything worth knowing. Seeing somebody that didn’t deserve the hatred of the friends she had hurt.

“Promise me something?” Yang asked quietly. 

“What?”

“Don’t give up on yourself. You deserve so much better than that.”

“I don’t-“ Blake froze at the expression in Yang’s, tender and hopeful, pleading and compassionate… and she couldn’t bring herself to disagree. “Okay. I’ll try.” How could this woman see through her so easily? How did Yang just… see her?

“Pinky promise?” Yang said with a small, playful smile that made Blake snort out a laugh as the blonde held out her right pinky finger.

“Fine. Pinky promise.” Blake said dryly, rolling her eyes and entwining their little fingers with an amused chuckle. The two women parted and sat quietly, soaking in the last minutes of sunshine and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Hey. I’m going to have one more ride in.” Blake said a She stood up with a stretch, grabbing her board and smiling down at Yang, cheeks heating up when Yang coughed and looked away with a flustered blush as she was caught staring. “Want to join me?”

“Nah.” Yang said with a soft smile. “You go. I’m all surfed out.”

Blake let out a small chuckle and shook her head fondly before turning to run back into the water for one final wave.

‘You know what?’ Blake thought to herself as she paddled out into the darkening ocean as the sky burned orange and violet. “Fuck keeping my distance.’

If it was so hard for to keep her distance, then maybe it was time to stop fighting it. Like an ocean wave. You don’t fight it, you flow with it and work with it to enjoy the moment. 

Blake still wasn’t sure that she deserved to… but moving with the gentle force of nature that was Yang might just be better than fighting her. Maybe they could both enjoy whatever moments they had left together that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Hypocritical_Critic: I’ve never gone myself but I’ve always wanted to. I just based off of what I’ve heard from others. It sounds like a blast, though
> 
> @LiteratureNerd: Thanks, mate! Glad you’re enjoying it! As for Prismatic Ponytails… you’ll just have to keep reading to find out 😊
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Lol, I suspected I was going to catch people off guard with that one. But I knew I wanted her to come along and what better day than Pride day? And I feel awful when I write about Blake being so scared and withdrawn but hopefully, it’s leading up to something you’ll all think is worthwhile 😊
> 
> @Milk_Yeah: It would be an interesting dynamic for sure 😂
> 
> @SumoSnipe: Yeah, poor thing. Who knows how this will proceed things?
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Surprise! Yeah, our girl’s going through it, isn’t she? 
> 
> @endlesslytea: I’m glad! I’ve never gone so I was worried that I wouldn’t write it well so I appreciate it 😊 And Blake’s not having a fun time right now. My poor baby 😭
> 
> @Twice_Is_Better_Than_Food: An excited Blake is an adorable Blake 😊 and thank you! I was hoping it was going to be cohesive so it means a lot to hear that 😁
> 
> @mysteriowo (actualgoblin): I try my best to depict Yang as emotionally intelligent and considerate so I’m happy that it gets across, thank you 😊 
> 
> @kuribo125: All if this is true 😂 poor girl
> 
> 1TeaBinch: I was hoping to get some reactions with that one! Our wonderful, disaster accountant is making progress!
> 
> @StarBakerBakery: 😁
> 
> @MoonSindex: It’s about the respect and understanding when it comes to writing their interactions for me. Stay tuned to see where this goes 😊
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: Y’all really weren’t expecting Ilia, huh? 😂 Honestly, I felt bad writing it. I just want my girl to be happy 😭


	16. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang discovers a new dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Dawn

Yang let out a small laugh as Blake walked into the shop with a bounce in her step and a delighted gleam in her eyes. She met Yang’s gaze and gave her a small grin and quickly approached the front service counter and leaned on it.

“Good morning! Somebody’s got a little pep in her step this morning.” Yang teased gently, handing Blake her usual morning coffee that she always had ready to go for the accountant. “Sleep well?”

“Ugh.” Blake laughed into her mug. “Like a baby. God, I forgot about the morning after a day spent on the waves. My body is in pain.”

“You and me both, Blake.” Yang chuckled softly. “You need the day off?”

“Are you kidding me?” Blake stared at her, insulted. “I think I’m energised enough to take your sister on in a foot race.” Blake smirked, her ears nice and relaxed as her smile softened. “But seriously, Yang. Thank you. Yesterday… it was more fun than I can even begin to tell you. To be able to return to the water like that… it was incredible. I, um. I really enjoyed it.” Blake said softly as she hesitantly reached across the table and curled her hand over Yang’s. Yang bit back a shiver as Blake’s cool thumb pressed against the inside of her wrist. 

“No- heh. No problem at all, Blake.” Yang said, trying to cover the way her breath caught in her throat as Blake’s amber eyes stared into her own lilac ones with a softness that Yang was sure hadn’t been there before. “I had a lot of fun. We should… do it again some time. If you want!” She added quickly, with a nervous laugh. “I mean, I’m always up to hang out with you. Especially since you looked so cool out there.”

“Oh shut up.” Blake giggled, removing her hand to curl it over her lips. “I was so rusty.”

“If that was your rusty, I wanna see what it looks like when you’re not rusty.” Yang said with a soft smirk. “Blake… you were incredible out there. It’s like… it was watching you come to life. It was amazing.” Yang pauses for a moment and reached out, grazing her fingers along Blake’s bicep softly. “You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

“And you’re ridiculous.” Blake laughed softly, her cheeks flushing as she averted her eyes for a moment before turning to face Yang with a small smile. “You’re not half bad yourself.” 

As amber met lilac, Yang swore that she saw the start of a new dawn in Blake’s golden gaze. It beautiful and powerful, with a promise of a bright new day in it. 

‘God.’ Yang thought to herself weakly. ‘I could look at her all day.’

“Yang-“

“...Yang. You’re my friend and I love you dearly. But can you not be a main character in a coming age story right now?”

Both Blake and Yang jumped and turned to stare at Weiss, who stood smirking smugly at them as the doors behind her opened and a familiar woman with red hair and scales walked in.

“Weiss? Is there a restroom in he-“ the woman froze and stared at Blake, her pale blue eyes widening in shock before she stepped forward, her voice trembling, one word being pulled from her lips;

“Blake?”

The only thing that met it was the sound of shattering ceramic as Blake’s mug hit the hard ground, coffee staining the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @JournoJon: Thank you so much! Honestly? Pride was difficult because I’ve never actually gone to Pride and I had to do a bit of research. I also had a hell of a time figuring out Blake’s hair style because I know nothing about hair and make up 😂
> 
> @endlesslytea:Thank you. I’m so proud of Blake here and I can’t wait to see how we progress from here 😊
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: I loved writing this one so I’m glad you enjoyed it. My girl is starting to find her way!
> 
> @mysteriowo (actualgoblin): Thank you! Glad you like it 😊
> 
> @Forgotten_envoy: Aw, shucks! I’m glad you liked it 😊
> 
> @SumoSnipe: Pfft! I did laugh a little at the idea of a grumpy Blake being dragged home by mama Kali 😂
> 
> @martinjh99: Blake’s definitely growing and finding who she is again after years of pain. I’m so proud of her
> 
> @AmericanWildDog; Its about time, isn’t it? 😁
> 
> @AceleSparks99: Thank you, mate. I’m happy people liked it 😊
> 
> @1TeaBinch: lmao Poor Blake. Doomed to grease stained papers for the rest of her life 😂
> 
> @LCcharizard: Aw, thank you so much!
> 
> @StarBakerBakery: To be fair, I’ve seen plenty of actual cats that like water so Blake’s not too out there
> 
> @SpaceAce1123: Baby girl’s opening up! Thanks for reading 😊
> 
> @kuribo125: It’s a hard lesson to learn. It’s time Blake learned it too 😊
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: I take it that you like surfer Blake? 😆 thanks mate. Glad you liked it 😊


	17. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake comes face to face with her old friend. But can Ilia bury the hatchet? Or is Blake going to wind up hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - Creep
> 
> I loved the reactions that last chapter got! I didn’t expect it but hey, hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations 😅

_ “You can’t be serious, Blake! He’s so bad for you!” _

_ “You don’t get it, Ilia! He understands me!” _

_ “He’s manipulating you, you mean.” _

_ “Ugh! You too, Sun?! I thought you were my friends!” _

_ “We are! We love you, Blake!” _

_ “Then why can’t you see that he makes me happy?” _

_ “Blake. Adam doesn’t make you happy! He controls you! He’s literally stopping you from following your dreams! Your passion! How can you be happy like that?” _

_ “Blake, you’re not happy. He’s hurting you. Don’t think that we can’t see each new bruise. He’s awful for you. We can’t keep watching you self destruct. Let us help you!” _

_ “... Adam said you’d say that.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “God. He was right. You don’t actually care about me. I should have known.” _

_ “Blake, please don’t-“ _

_ “No! If- if you can’t be happy for me and Adam, then there’s nothing left to say.” _

_ “Blake!” _

_ “Lose my number. Do not contact me. We’re done here.” _

_ “Blake!” _

///////////////////////////////////

As her mug fell from her grasp, Blake felt her heart drop and shatter along with it. The memories of the last time they had seen each other playing over and over again in her mind as Ilia’s face shifted through different emotions, her scales and hair changing colours sporadically.

“Ilia…” Blake breathed, her amber eyes wide, her chest clenching painfully as she pressed back into the countertop, the wood digging painfully into her back. “I- it- you-“ She stammered, unable to find the words that she so desperately wanted to say.

“You.” Ilia said, her voice strained a she jaw clenched, her eyes narrowing at Blake. “You’re actually here.”

Blake felt a surge of panic as Ilia stormed towards, a determined glint in her blue eyes as she clenched her fists tightly. Blake closed her eyes, waiting for the words of hatred that she believed that she deserved. She waited for the familiar sting of a blow…

… a blow that would never come. Blake let out a startled gasp as Ilia threw herself at Blake, her arms wrapping around her neck firmly as the shorter woman lifted herself up on her toes for better leverage to pull Blake down into a firm hug, burrowing her face into Blake’s shoulder with a sob.

“Oh my god. You’re here. You’re okay!” Ilia breathed out shakily, as Blake hesitantly curled her arms around her friend’s waist as she pressed close to her. “Oh god. When you left… I was so scared that- that you were going to get hurt! I was terrified that- that creep was going to-“ Ilia paused and pulled back, sighing and shaking her head. “Fuck! I’m sorry! I know you don’t like hearing it, Blake, but-“

“Adam’s a fucking bastard.” Blake choked out, tears pooling in her amber eyes as Ilia stared up at her in shock. “He’s not in my life anymore. I’m free.”

“You- holy shit. You left him?!” Ilia gaped up at her before tears streamed down her face and she pulled Blake into a crushing hug. “Oh, Blake! I’m so fucking proud of you!”

The dam finally broke and Blake’s tears fell down her face as she buried her face into her old friend’s neck, quiet, sobs leaving both young women as they mourned the years of friendship that had been lost to them. 

“I’m sorry,”

“No, I’m sorry!”

Both women pulled back with watery laughs and tried to wipe their faces before they jumped at the sound of Yang walking around the counter and placing her hand on Blake’s shoulder with a gentle smile.

“See? I told you.” Yang murmured softly. There no condescending tone in her voice, just gentle encouragement that made Blake’s heart feel fuller than she thought was possible. “So… Ilia? Is that right?”

“Uh… yeah? Who are you?” Ilila asked, looking mildly confused as she glance between Blake and Yang. 

“Um… Yang’s my boss. She’s fixing Uncle Tukson’s old car and she’s letting me work off the bill as her accountant.” Blake said, her voice still a little shaky. “She’s been… really great.”

“Great, huh?” Ilia said softly, thoughtfully as her eyes lingered on Yang’s hand that still resided on Blake’s shoulder. Yang quickly pulled it back and coughed into a closed fist while Blake’s shuffled awkwardly, her tear stained cheeks burning under Ilia’s curious gaze. Ilia’s lips twitched upwards into a small, but knowing smile. “Good to know.”

“Anywho…” Yang cleated her throat and turned to Blake and smiled sweetly. “Take the rest of the day off. I don't know what Weiss and Ilia are doing but you look like you could do with a rest. Maybe you and Ilia could even catch up?”

“Ilia and I were going out to brunch. Blake is more than welcome to join us.” Weiss said softly, coming over and smiling kindly at Blake. 

“And be a third wheel?”

“Ilia and I are friends, thank you very much, Blake!”

“Oh honey,”

“Oh my god.” Ilia snorted, letting out a small laugh. “You’ve still got that attitude problem, I see.”

“Ugh.” Yang groaned playfully, giving Blake a cheeky wink that had her cheeks burning again. “You don’t know the half of it. Please take her and give me a break from it.”

“You’re terrible.” Blake said as she let out a small giggle, and smacked Yang’s shoulder, earning a pout from her boss as she did. “Are you sure you don’t need me here?”

“I’ll be fine, Blake. Go catch up with your friend. I can handle myself for today.”

“Okay.” Blake mumbled glancing at Ilia and Weiss who smiled back at her warmly. She turned back to Yang with a small smirk and flicked her nose playfully. “But if I come back to greasy paperwork, you’re in trouble.”

Yang let out an indignant noise and playful pushed Blake towards the two girls, murmuring a soft encouragement as she did. Blake rolled her eyes and trailed Ilia and Weiss out to Weiss’s car. When she settled in the backseat behind Weiss, Ilia turned around in the front passenger seat with a warm, teary eyed smile.

“It’s good to have you back, Blake.” Both girls knew that the sentiment went deeper than the years that they spent apart. Right down to the person Blake used to be before Adam took a hold of her and warped her into somebody that she wasn’t. “Also… I know it’s been years since we last had a girl talk but you’re so not getting away from this without telling me about your mechanic. Don’t think that I can’t see what’s happening.”

“Ilia!” Blake yelped, embarrassment coating her voice as both Ilia and Weiss snickered in unison. But for the life of her, Blake couldn't bring herself to be legitimately mad at her. Not when she could finally see that her fears of being hated by her dear friend weren’t coming true.

First, she met Yang, the kindest and most patient person she had ever met, because of her car breaking down in Vale. Then, Yang offered her a job in exchange of working off of her car’s repairs. A short time later, and she’s going to pride and finding her home in the waves of the ocean once more. And now, she was reunited with her oldest friend.

If magic was real, Blake was sure that it would look lot like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Swap AUAnon: Thank you! I figured this one was going to surprise folks a little! 
> 
> @Redrobin02: The surfing moment is my favourite one to date, tbh. I loved writing that moment of carefree joy for our girl Blake 😊 I’m glad you enjoyed it
> 
> @Forgotten_envoy: askjsjsksjhshjs! Thank you so much! You’re too sweet 😭
> 
> @specter177, @Hypocritical_Critic, @Zeppary, @1TeaBinch: y’all basically said some variant of “OHHH NOOO!” And that made me giggle. Few things can make a writer’s day like that 😂
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Yep. She’s back! Let’s see how it goes 😁
> 
> @SumoSnipe: Weiss… yeah. Not her best timing, eh? And I’m not sure how. I just… saw and opportunity and went for it 😅
> 
> @MaryWhite: Glad you liked it 😊
> 
> @endlesslytea: *snort* Blake’s dramatic. She can’t do anything halfway, apparently 😂
> 
> @KuchenJaeger: I hope it lived up to expectations 😊
> 
> @kuribo125: Poor mug. Gone too soon. But don’t worry… hopefully, the ruined mood will be well worth it 😁
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: I do love a dramatic reunion scene! How did I do?


	18. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes Yang by surprise once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Survivor

Yang glanced up with a surprised smirk when she heard the doors to her shop open and Blake walked in, a tired and shy smile smile on her face as she walked, her arms tucked behind her back neatly.

“Hey. I didn’t expect to see you back today.” Yang said softly, as she placed papers into their folders. “Don’t worry. No grease stains.”

“So I see.” Blake chuckled softly, her ears flicking nervously. “I actually… wanted to thank you. I… it was nice. Catching up with Ilia.” Blake coughed into a closed fist awkwardly and smiled at Yang. “Not a lot of people would be as understanding as you so thank you, Yang.”

“Hey, no problem. I mean… I consider you to be my friend as well as my employee so… I’m happy to help out.”

“Right.” Blake smiled again, ears rotating anxiously. “Well… this friend was wondering if you wanted to join her for dinner? My treat since you got lunch that one time.”

“Oh!” Yang blinked in surprise, her lips pulling up into a wide grin. Blake was actually initiating time spent together outside of work… that was a pleasant surprise. “I would love to but you don’t have to pay for me.”

“No. But I’m going to.”

“Feisty.” Yang said teasingly, as she rolled her eyes and put away the files, locking them securely in the drawer of the front counter and looking back up at Blake. “Wait here. I’ve got a spare change of clothes in the office… unless you’d rather have a greasy mechanic for a dinner buddy?”

“Wow. I’m swooning already. However do I manage to work with a rugged mechanic around, covered in grease.” Blake deadpanned, her expression flat. 

“Okay. You don’t have to get narky about it.”

“I’ll give you narky if you don’t move that butt.”

Yang let out a small chuckle and turned away. As she made her way to the office to change, she couldn’t help but feel excited to spend more time with Blake.

///////////////////////////////////

“...so then I told Ilia that I didn’t recall her being such a big fan of “Weiss” cream as she is now.”

“Oh my god!” Yang let out an inhuman noise of amusement as Blake finished telling her about one of the conversations she had with Weiss and Ilia. “Blake! You’re amazing!” Yang laughed in between coughs, delighting silently in the flattered flush that spread across Blake’s cheeks. “What did they say to that?”

“Weiss stood up and went to the bathroom for, like, ten minutes. I think I broke your friend.” Blake giggled. Yang tilted her head slightly. How had she not noticed until now that Blake scrunched up her nose a little when she giggled? It was adorable. “I think Ilia was just… happy enough to see me that she brushed it off, you know.”

“Are you going to meet up with her again?” Yang asked softly, smiling gratefully at Pyrrha as she placed two plates of fish and chips down in front of them. 

“Um… yeah. Yeah, we are. Um…” Blake sighed softly as she picked up a chip and nibbled it delicately, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I just… can’t believe that she doesn’t hate me. Hell, she wants me to reconnect with my other friend.”

“Of course not. You’re not responsible for the person that your ex chose to be.” Yang reassured gently. “Any good friend would understand that.”

“I just hope Sun feels-“

“Wait! Hold up… Sun? His last name wouldn’t happen to be Wukong, would it?”

“It is. How do you-“

“You remember how I told you about my mechanic buddy that had his shop threatened to be torched by some crazy lady?” Yang waited until Blake nodded before continuing. “That was Sun!”

“Oh. Oh, wow.” Blake said softly as she leaned back in her seat and covered her mouth and let out a disbelieving laugh. “That’s… insane.”

“Yeah. Before I could take over mum’s shop, I had to apprentice under another mechanic. That’s where I met Sun. We became friends and we still talk now.” Yang shook her head and smiled softly, sadly. “He’s talked about his old best friend that had an abusive boyfriend. He never dropped names… but-“

“It was me.” Blake said quietly, as she ducked her head, almost shamefully. “What- What did he tell you?” 

“That she was a kind, fiery young woman with a heart of gold and the dorkiest laugh ever. That this guy manipulated her and got into her head. That he isolated her from friends and family.” Yang said softly as she leaned down to look up into Blake’s eyes with a gentle smile. “And that he never lost hope that she’d find her way out. All he wanted was for you to be safe, Blake. If you meet up with him, he is going to be so happy to see you.”

“I-“ Blake sighed heavily. “I never should have chosen him over them. I let him get into my head and… God, I was so stupid.”

“No. Not stupid.” Yang said softly, reaching across the table to squeeze Blake’s hand reassuringly. “He tricked you. That’s on him, not you. You, Blake, are not stupid. You’re a survivor. I don’t know what happened to you but you survived all those years with him. And you got yourself out! That’s amazing!” Yang said emphatically, as Blake slowly raised her head and looked at her with uncertain amber eyes. “You don’t have to believe me… but I think that you’re a much braver and stronger person than you give yourself credit for.”

“I, um.” Blake sniffled lightly, ducking her head shyly as Yang rubbed a reassuring thumb across her knuckles. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Blake.” Yang gently pulled back and picked up a chip and popped into her mouth. “Now… we should probably eat, huh?”

“Yeah. I suppose we should.” Blake chuckled softly as she picked up her cutlery, ears slowly raising from their pinned state. “Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“I think that… I’m going to talk to Sun.”

Yang glanced up at Blake and smiled at her as she began to eat, eyes flicking back up to Yang’s before back to her meal with a small, nervous laugh. It was adorable. 

Yang let out a small sigh as she turned to her own meal. Blake really was working her way under Yang’s skin, wasn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @endlesslytea: I was so happy to see that people liked their reunion. Glad you liked it 😊
> 
> @kuribo125: We’re really getting there, aren’t we? I can’t wait to share the rest of this story with everyone 
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Ilia’s backs nd even she can see through Blake 😂 poor thing 😆
> 
> @Hypocritical_Critic: Why are you afraid? It’s not like there’s plenty of time for things to go wrong, after all 😏
> 
> @Zeppary: You’re too sweet! Thank you so much!
> 
> @Twice_Is_Better_Than_Food: Thank you!
> 
> @martinjh99: It could have been worse but thankfully, it wasn’t 😊
> 
> @Forgotten_envoy: Really? Oh jeez, that’s so sweet! Thank you so much!
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Blake’s been through a lot but thankfully, she’s got at least one friend that’s happy to tackle her with love! Thanks for your kind words 😊
> 
> @DismantleMe: Not quite yet, I’m afraid 😁


	19. Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far can a pair of electric clippers take you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Shave
> 
> Ugh. Just had to get SHAVE after the bald RWBY fiasco, didn’t I? 😂
> 
> Oh! In other news, check out this awesome art for A March Needed Overhaul by @rosykicksass on tumblr! https://rosykicksass.tumblr.com/post/612741606722961408/rosykicksass-this-fic-gives-me-life-yall-should

Blake inhaled deeply and deposited her shopping bag into the bathroom counter and leaned on it shakily, biting her lip as she worked up the courage for her next move.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Blake muttered to herself as she stood and ran a hand down the side of her head, her fingers running through her long, black hair. She gazed at herself and smiled when she noticed that her cheeks looked fuller, her skin less pale and her eyes a brighter shade of amber than she had seen in a long time. “A survivor?” Blake murmured, biting back a smile as she remembered Yang’s words from the week prior. “That… sounds pretty good.”

Blake opened the bag and pulled out the electric shaving kit she had brought on an impulse decision from a local store. She turned it over in her hands, wondering if it was a good idea. She knew Adam would hate it. 

“Well.” Blake said sharply to the empty bathroom, her lips curling in disgust. She was so tired of still controlling her. Still holding her within his grasp despite the miles in between them. “Adam can just go fuck himself. Can’t he?” 

The idea of doing something that he would hate, something that was for her and her alone, was appealing to Blake. It almost felt like she was cutting him out of her life along with her hair. 

“It’s just hair. It’ll grow back.” Blake reminded herself as she grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair, untangling it and parting it. Her hands trembled nervously as she plucked a pair of scissors from the kit and placed them close to the left side of her head and made the first cut. She jumped slightly as the hair fell away in her hand and she looked down at it with a disbelieving smile. She let out a small laugh and watched as the hair tumbled from her hand and into a nearby waste basket. “No going back now.” Blake slowly and methodically cut the hair growing along the left side of her head, avoiding both pairs of ears. She left the right side of her head long and did her best to give the electric clippers an easier time. Once that was done, Blake plugged in the clippers and inhaled deeply, picked a guard and run it along the left side of her head, focusing on creating a neat shave and doing what the scissors couldn’t. When it was all said and done, she stepped back and admired her handiwork in the mirror.

Blake now sported a side shave, a style that she had always wanted to try but never had the courage to, thanks to Adam. The right side of her hair remained long, flowing neatly over her shoulder as it always had, leaving the left side shaved in a buzz cut. Blake bit her lips and, tears pooling in her eyes, ran a hand across it, smiling softly at herself.

“Yeah.” She murmured. “Survivor sounds pretty great.”

///////////////////////////////////

Blake walked into work the following morning, her hand running nervously along her side shave as she entered. She glanced down at her button down shirt and adjusted it anxiously. She felt apprehensive and unsure of herself as she walked up to the counter and stood, waiting for Yang to come out from wherever she was hiding.

“Hey, Blaaaaa-“ Yang trailed off as she came out from the direction of the office, her lilac eyes widening and her jaw going slack. She dropped her arms to her side and stared blankly at Blake as she fidgeted, incredibly unsure about her reaction.

“Yang?” Blake called, smiling nervously. “Are… you okay?” Blake felt her ears twitch anxiously. Why was she so nervous?

“I- you got a haircut.” Yang said simply as she shook her head quickly, a nervous grin of her own in place. “That’s- Uh- unexpected!” Yang’s voice pitched towards the end of her sentence as she attempted to appear nonchalant as she checked her nails before tucking her hands behind her head. There was a definite blush on her cheeks that intrigued Blake a great deal. “I, uh. Ahem. Just gotta get used to it, is all.”

“Is it… bad?” Blake questioned, still not entirely sure how it looked. It was new and a little scary for her.

“No!” Yang blurted out, waving her arms with a panicked expression on her face. “No, it’s good!” Her eyes widened in horror and she stepped forward, her hands still flailing. “Great, even!”

Blake bit her bottom lip as Yang grinned awkwardly, nervously and tried not to giggle. The poor woman appeared about as flustered as Blake, herself, felt. She could feel her own cheeks heating up as she ducked her head with a small smile.

“I figured that it was time for a change, you know?”

“Yeah.” Yang said softly, her gaze almost seeming to admire Blake. “Yeah, I do. You… you look really pretty.” Yang added, with uncharacteristic shyness as she looked away. “Um… any-any way… we should probably get to work, huh?”

“Yeah.” Blake murmured softly as she gave Yang a warm smile, her ears flicking slightly. “We should.”

Blake went about work that day, far lighter than she had previously. For more reasons than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Zeppary: Thank you! Glad you liked it 😊
> 
> @Softlight: You binge read it? Oh boy, I’ve been there 😆 I’m really glad that it feels magical since that’s kind of the vibe I’ve been going for a little. Hope and healing, sorta thing for Blake, ya know? And sorry to make your heart rate spike! You’re just going to have to wait and see what the rest of their story entails 😁 but thank you so much! I really appreciate it 😊
> 
> @kuribo125: You’re most certainly welcome. I’m more than happy to share my work. Thank you for reading 😊
> 
> @1TeaBinch: Nervous, huh? I guess you just have to wait and see 😁
> 
> @Redrobin02: I’m glad you’re enjoying them 😊
> 
> @Hypocritical_Critic: Thanks 😁
> 
> @SumoSnipe: I mean… stay tuned to find out 😊
> 
> @Glasha: You’re welcome 😊
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Sun can be fun to write so I’m excited to include him in here 😁
> 
> @Milk_Yeah: People seem to be pretty nervous. I honestly can’t wait to see what y’all think of the rest of this story 😊
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: That’s exactly why I put him as the unknowing mutual friend! A bit of humour and a bit of assurance from our sunny little dragon to give Blake that push she needed last chapter. I’m glad that you enjoyed this chapter 😊
> 
> @endlesslytea: Thank you! Well… in our eyes? Yes. Total date. In theirs? Just two friends grabbing dinner and holding hands because they’re not gay 😂
> 
> @PROTECC: Really? I try to do the characters justice but I worry sometimes so that means a lot. Thank you 😊 I’m excited for y’all to see it too 😁
> 
> @LCcharizard: I love my dorky girls 😭


	20. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang talks to somebody about Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Summer

“Hey, mum.”

Yang smiled softly at the headstone marking her mother’s grave sadly, placing a gentle hand on it as she knelt, her free hand firmly grasping a bouquet of white roses. Her gaze drifted over the familiar words of “This kindly, I scatter.” carved into the stone and sighed gently.

“Time for your yearly update, huh?” She murmured gently gently as she placed the roses down and sat cross legged in front of the grave. “Ruby and Penny are going strong. It’s really sweet, actually. I would love to call Penny my sister-in-law one day.” She chuckled softly, a playful smirk on her face. “You’d really like her, mum. She’s kind and sweet. Smart. She treats Ruby well too and that’s what’s important.” Yang paused to clean some dust off of the stone and let out a small snort. “And Weiss has a new “friend” called Ilia. I might have to play matchmaker at some point because God knows Weiss is too much of a disaster to do anything about it herself and it looks like Ilia’s a disaster too. Maybe I can get Blake to help.” Yang felt a warm smile cross her face as a wistful sigh fell from her lips. “Blake’s my accountant. Yes, I got an accountant finally. But it’s mostly because she needed her car fixed and, well, I thought that maybe she could work it off, ya know? I, um. I really like her, mum.” Yang admitted quietly, wrapping her arms around herself sadly. It was times like this that she wished Summer was actually still here. To listen and reassure. To give her advice. To laugh and make fun of her about Blake. To tell her to pull her head in. Anything that a mother should do. “She’s feisty and smart. She’s kind and helpful. She’s an amazing worker. And her eyes! God, they’re this shade of amber that I’ve never seen before. They’re so pretty.  _ She’s  _ so pretty. She recently got a haircut and it looks really good on her. She’s learned how to deal with my crap pretty quickly so that’s impressive… even if I do drive her mad with greasy paperwork.” Yang chuckled. “And she’s come so far since I first met her. When she leaves, I’m really gonna miss her.” Yang bit her lip insecurely, anxiously. “Don’t tell Weiss this… but… I’m kind of scared. Like, I know that Blake’s worth any time spent with her…. but what if this just winds up biting me in the ass? I just… sometimes, I can’t help but wonder if I’m worth staying around for. I mean… you’re gone and Uncle Qrow and dad just aren’t around much. And do I even need to talk about Raven?!” Yang growled and wiped her eyes in frustration. Her insecurities didn’t pop up often… but when they did…

“I’m sorry, mum.” Yang sighed heavily and buried her head in her hands with a barely audible sniffle. “I just wish that you were here still. I could really do with your advice, you know?”

Yang let out another sniff before she stood and bid her mother farewell. Even years later… it still hurt.

But goodbyes always did, didn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @SwapAUAnon: Yang was a bit of a mess, wasn’t she? 😂 Honestly, I’d be scared to try that style myself but eh. I had to get a shave in there somehow. And thank you! Glad that you liked it!
> 
> @endlesslytea: Oh, Yang is never living that down 😂
> 
> @kuribo125: I mean… A half shave is A Look!! No wonder Yang panicked 😂
> 
> @Zeppary: That may or may not have been my intention 😁 and thank you! Glad you liked it 😊
> 
> @SumoSnipe: I need you to know that this comment has inspired another au. I already have one oneshot written 😂
> 
> @Hypocritical_Critic: 😂
> 
> @Redrobin02: No, I don’t think anybody would be prepared for side shave Blake 😂 and thank you! I was confused for a minute until I remembered my favourite hair headcanon for Blake and I had to write it in 😁
> 
> @1TeaBinch: I love these disaster women 😂
> 
> @Milk_Yeah: This made me chuckle 😆 
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: Ugh. Same here. I want to cut all of my hair and get an undercut or something but 🤷🏻♀️ glad to see that I’m not the only one 😂
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: That’s so cool! Glad you enjoyed 😊


	21. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s reunion with Ilia went surprisingly well. 
> 
> But there remains one more friend for our accountant to reunite with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Ribbon
> 
> This one was a tough one. I couldn’t think of a way to include ribbon into today’s prompt but then... inspiration struck. I hope you like it 😊

“So… when is-“

“Blake!”

Blake and Ilia both jumped and spun around to see a blonde monkey faunus in jeans and an open shirt barrel into the diner, nearly knocking over poor Pyrrha in the process, and charge towards Blake. Blake froze, expecting the worst. Within seconds, strong arms were wrapping around Blake’s wait and lifting her up into the air and twirling them both around as Blake let out a rather indignant squeak. “God! It’s so good to see you, ya nerd!”

“Sun!” Ilia scolded as she smacked his shoulder. “Put Blake down! I don’t think she can breath.”

“Lungs… collapsing,” Blake wheezed as she patted Sun’s shoulder. She had forgotten how tightly Sun tended to hug people. “Send Yang my apologies.”

“Speaking of Yang…” Sun said with a smug smirk as he dropped Blake to her feet. “How much of a disaster are ya for that mechanic of yours?”

“Sun!” Blake yelped indignantly, cheeks becoming hot as her ears pinned to her skull. She crossed her arms and looked away, huffing. “We’ve not been reunited for five minutes and your starting with me already?”

“What? It’s not like anyone can blame you. Yang’s hot.” Sun smirked slyly when Blake’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I mean… have you seen her arms? She could suplex me no problem. And I’d let her!”

“Sun…” Blake sighed heavily, desperately trying to fight back a smile. “You are…  _ such _ an idiot.”

“You missed me.”

“...yeah. Yeah, I did.” Blake said, her voice wavering slightly. “Both of you.”

“We missed you too.” Sun stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blake, letting her bury her face in his chest as the emotions overwhelmed her. She glanced up when Ilia squealed in alarm; Sun had reached out to pull her into the hug too, with Blake sandwiched between her two oldest friends. “But you’re still not getting out of telling us about Yang. I mean…” Sun stepped back and locked his hands behind his head as he smirked down at Blake. “The girl wouldn’t shut up about her new accountant and how grateful she is for her and how much she appreciates her, how awesome she is… I shoulda known it was you when she brought up how badass you were at surfing.”

“Sun!” Blake whined, stepping back and wiping her eyes. “Why are you and Ilia both like this?”

“Because you’re a disaster.” 

Blake snorted when her old friends both spoke up in the same deadpan voice. She wasn’t  _ that _ much of a mess, was she?

“Blake, honey. We love you.” Ilia said softly as she pulled Blake into her seat and nodded at Sun to sit across from them at the booth. “But all it takes is for her name to be mentioned and you perk up.”

“Yeah, dude.” Sun grinned as he pointed at the top of his head. “Your ears perk up and your eyes light up and you get this dumb smile on your face.”

“See? Even Sun can tell and he’s only been back in your presence for five minutes.” Ilia said with a smug grin. “Also… he’s a dumbass so that says a lot.”

“Bitch.”

“Ass.”

Blake watched as the two bickered back and forth like children, reaching across the table top to smack and pinch each other as they always had. It sent a melancholic pang through Blake’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Blake said quietly, making her friends pause in their banter to look at her in concern. “You were right. Both of you. You were just trying to look out for me and- and look how I treated you! I am so, so sorry.” There was so much more that she wanted to say. But she couldn’t find the words as her throat tightened. So Blake stared down at the table in shame, waiting for the lash back.

But it never came.

“It was never your fault, Blake.” Ilia said softly. “Adam… manipulated you. He hurt you, Blake. You’re not the monster in this story. You’re the monster’s victim.”

“And you got out!” Sun interjected with a wide, proud grin. “Dude, you escaped. All on your own! You’re, like, a total badass!”

“What? No, no. I’m not-“

“Blake. What you did took a lot of bravery.” Ilia said softly and as she scooted closer to Blake and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on Blake’s shoulder affectionately. “It can't have been easy but I’m so glad that you’re safe.”

“Same here-“ 

Blake quirked an eyebrow at Sun curiously as he cut himself off with an excited gasp. What in the world…?

“Ilia! Let’s show her the things!”

“What things?”

“ _ Those  _ things!”

“Oh! Yeah. Good idea.”

“And  _ what _ exactly is this good idea?” Blake asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this.

“Remember how you used to wear a ribbon all the time?” Ilia asked with a small smile. When Blake nodded, she and Sun both held up their wrists and each displayed a bracelet tied around their wrists. A bracelet made out of a black ribbon. “You left one at my place the last time you were over. It was Sun’s idea.”

“Yeah. Like, as a way to keep you close. Or as a promise that we’d see you again one day and totally embarrass you with ‘me.” Sun said sheepishly.

Blake stared in shock for a moment before her eyes welled up and she held out her arms, both of her friends quickly moving to embrace her, their own eyes welling up as well.

“God, I love you dorks.”

“We love you too, Blake.”

“Yeah, ya big nerd.”

Blake let out a small, watery laugh and closed her eyes, quietly drinking in the presence of her dearest friends.

Maybe Yang wasn’t so far off when she said that magic was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @martinjh99: I guess we just have to find out, hmm?
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: That's what I was aiming for. Losing a loved one is hard and some of us still choose to involve them in our lives. I guess I wanted to do that with Yang here.
> 
> @Zeppary: Thank you! Glad you liked it, despite the tears 😅
> 
> @endlesslytea: Whoops! Sorry 😅
> 
> @Redrobin02: Yang deserves all of the hugs always 🥺
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: She really is, even if she has some doubts about it herself
> 
> @Milk_Yeah: pfft 😆
> 
> @Kuchenjaeger: Me, reading these comments; *mad scientist cackles*. No, but seriously, I wasn’t expecting to get such a reaction because it was such a short chapter and I didn’t know if I’d hit all of my marks for it 😅
> 
> @SumoSnipe: All of the above 😆
> 
> @Hypocritical_Critic: hehe… oops?
> 
> @Specter177: That does seem to be general consensus for this chapter 😅
> 
> @FeugoFox42: Why not? 
> 
> @kuribo125: whoopsie daisy 😅


	22. Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put simply? Blake’s in a whole new world with Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - Driver

“Blake. I’m only going to get louder if you don’t sing along!”

Yang grinned happily at the amused giggle that came from Blake, delighting in the fact that Blake had agreed to go for a drive with her. It was fun, driving through Vale, listening to music and talking. Occasionally stopping to check something out or to grab a snack or drink. It was nice. Better than, nice. It felt… right. Blake in the passenger seat of her heavy duty truck, in ripped jeans and a purple flannel and a bright and happy smile on her face.

“Yang… I’m not a singer.”

“That’s why it’s called karaoke. You’re not meant to be good at it!” Yang paused to smirk as the next song came on and she shot Blake a mischievous look. “Let me show you a whole new world, Belladonna.”

“Uh… what?” Blake’s head tilted slightly in confusion, one of her cat ears flopping adorably to the side a little. Her amber eyes were narrowed in suspicion as she looked at Yang. “What are you-“

“I can show you the world.” Yang sang, smirking when Blake groaned and buried her face in her hands with an almost pained laugh. “Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, when did you last let your heart decide?”

“God. Why?”

“I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder.” As they came up to a red light, Yang waves her hand in front of them dramatically, fighting back a laugh when Blake purposely looked away, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she struggled not to smile. “Over, sideways and under… on a magic heavy duty ride.”

“Oh my God. You’re ridiculous!”

“A whole new world!” Yang grinned when Blake giggled, the sound more full of joy than she had heard since she took her surfing a week ago. “A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we’re only dreaming-“

“A whole new world.” Blake’s voice interjected, still doggedly looking out of the window. Yang had to remind herself to keep her eyes on the damn road because Blake’s voice could give any Disney Princess a run for her money. “A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that I’m in a whole new world with you.” Blake turned her head with a small snort of amusement, quirking an eyebrow at Yang in a manner that was almost a challenge.

And it delighted Yang like nothing else.

The two women continued to sing, giggles and snorts occasionally interrupting them as they did their best to throw the other woman off. Eventually, Yang had to pull over because Blake imitating Weiss perfectly nearly had Yang in hysterics.

“Oh my God.” Yang chuckled as they calmed down, grinning at her companion. “You’re amazing.”

“Shut up!”

“I’m serious! Why didn’t you tell me that you could sing?” Yang tilted her head curiously. “You have a really pretty voice.”

“Ugh.” Blake cringed, ears pinning in embarrassment. “I so do not.”

“If you say so.” Yang shrugged, smiling softly. “So… do you want to keep driving or…?”

“Onwards, driver.” Blake smirked, reaching over and plucking Yang’s aviators off of her head and putting them on her own face.

“Oh, so I’m just your chauffeur now. Is that it?”

“Yes.”

Yang snorted and started her car, making their way back into the road as the music played and she and Blake sang along to it. But every so often, she’s glance at Blake, trying to subtly admire her as she looked out of her window, cat ears relaxed as a small, peaceful smile spread across her lips.

It was almost as though she had found a whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @endlesslytea: Thank you! I’m glad that it hit those notes 😊
> 
> @Redrobin02: pfft 😂 but seriously, thank you. I’m glad that you enjoyed it 😊
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Thank you! This was a difficult one to figure out but I thought that it would be cute if Ilia and Sun kept Blake’s ribbon as a promise to see her again or something. A sign that they weren’t going to give up on her. I’m glad you liked it 😊
> 
> @nosafeharbourformyships: These dorks are pretty great. I love writing them 😊
> 
> @SumoSnipe: That is pretty amusing 😆 
> 
> @Hypocritical_Critic: I was hoping that it would hit those “awwww” notes. Glad to see I accomplished that goal 😊
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: They’re both good friends of Blake and I love seeing that in stories 😊
> 
> @LCcharizard: You’re not wrong, mate 😂 thank you. I’m glad that you liked it 😊
> 
> @EruGhostCat: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it, mate 😊
> 
> @kuribo125: Sorry about that 😅 but I’m glad you enjoyed it 😊
> 
> @ArcaneIngenuity: Thank you so much! I’m glad to be able to share my work with you all 😊
> 
> @Dan_starlight: Aw! That’s sweet!
> 
> @SpaceAce1123: 😊


	23. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has a question for our favourite accountant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - Dinner

Amber stared into frosty blue, both gazes unwavering as they stared each other down.

“So… why did you convince Yang to let me off early? What’s with the dinner?”

“Oh please, Blake.” Weiss snorted as she placed her napkin on her lap and looked around the restaurant she had brought Blake to. “As if Yang needs any convincing when it comes to you.”

“Yeah. She’s a pretty great boss… and friend.” Blake smiled before frowning in confusion when Weiss smacked her forehead, a miserable groan escaping her. “What?”

“How are you both so blind?” Weiss muttered under her breath. “Ugh. Whatever. I didn’t bring you here to discuss Yang.”

“Then why did you?”

“You’re Ilia’s friend.” Weiss said simply, a faint flush spreading across her cheeks. “And since I don’t know Ilia’s family, I have to go to you for this.” Weiss cleared her throat and met Blake’s eyes firmly and gave her a polite smile. “Miss Belladonna? I wish to have approval to court your friend.”

Blake blinked once. Then twice. On the third one, she let out a decidedly unattractive snort and quickly covered her mouth as she snickered, leaning forward as tears of mirth entered her eyes.

“My approval?!” She squeaked, almost feeling bad as Weiss glowered at her indignantly.

“Yes, Blake. Your approval. Permission to court her.” 

“Permission!” Blake wheezed, another helpless snort falling from her as Weiss went bright red. “What is this? Did I go back in time? Where’s my delorean? Why are you Mr. Darcy suddenly?”

“Excuse me for being old fashioned!”

“You’re adorable.” Blake smirked as she wiped her eyes. She could understand why Yang messed with Weiss. She was just too easy to fluster. “You don’t need my permission. Even if you did, you’d have to go to Sun. I… Ilia and I have only just reunited, you know?”

“You both act as though it’s only been a couple of months rather than a couple of years.” Weiss pointed out. “I think you’re a worthy candidate. Plus… the less interactions I have to have with  _ Sun _ the better.” Weiss fidgeted nervously as Blake chuckled softly. Sun could be… a lot for people unused to him. “I just… I’ve never… pursued somebody. Especially another woman. I don’t wish to make her uncomfortable.”

“God. You really are cute. Shame you’re so short, really.” Blake teased gently, giggling when Weiss sputtered at her. “You’re not going to make her uncomfortable. For starters, Ilia could easily throw you across the room if she wanted to. But I know for a fact that’s not what she wants.” 

“Oh?”

“She likes you, Weiss.” Blake said with a soft smile. “She thinks you’re interesting. She’ll be okay with you “pursuing” her.” Blake smirked softly before chuckling. “Just drop the Mr. Darcy act and you’ll be fine.”

“Then how  _ should _ I act?”

“Like yourself.” Blake said firmly, remembering the years that she pretended to be someone she wasn’t for Adam’s sake. Never again. “Be you. Anyone who can’t appreciate you the way you are? They’re so not worth your time. Do  _ not _ let anyone try to change you to fit their vision of you.” Blake smiled sadly at the woman across from her. “Take it from somebody who knows what she’s talking about.”

“Right.” Weiss said quietly before reaching over to hesitantly pat Blake’s hand awkwardly. “Thank you, Blake.”

Blake smiled and nodded and the two spent the rest of their meal in companionable silence.

By the time Blake returned to her room, she had already texted Yang.

Blake Belladonna @ 7:00 pm > Yang? Remember how you told me we should set Ilia and Weiss up on a date? Don’t bother. I’ve sorted it out. Better luck next time, grease monkey ;)

Grease Monkey @ 7:05 pm > WHAT?! NO! WE WER MWANT TO BE PATHERS IN CRIM!!! BETRAOL!!!

Blake Belladonna @ 7:10 pm < What was that in English?

Grease Monkey @ 7:14 pm > not my fault that I’m so hurt I can’t type properly!

Grease Monkey @ 7:15 pm > your so lucky that your cute >:(

Blake Belladonna @ 7:18 pm > *You’re

Grease Monkey @ 7:20 pm > askjsjsusgsv

Grease Monkey @ 7:21 > RUD

Blake Belladonna @ 7:25 pm > *RUDE

Grease Monkey @ 7:26 pm > omg!! 

Blake let out a giggle as she rolled over onto her back where she laid on the bed and bit her lip as she stared at the ceiling. Maybe life wasn’t as monochromatic as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Specter177: Whoops! Sorry bout that 😁
> 
> @1TeaBinch: Lmao glad you liked it! 😁 
> 
> @Redrobin02: These dorks need to get moving. We only have 10 more days to get them together!
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Thank you! They really are just a couple of dorks, huh?
> 
> @Twice_Is_Better_Than_Food: Thank you so much! I’m glad that you enjoyed Blake kettle theft of Yang’s glasses 😁
> 
> @SumoSnipe: Pfft. I would die. 😂 
> 
> @Forgotten_envoy: Thank you! Sorry about the diabeetus though 😅
> 
> @Hypocritcal_Critic: 😆
> 
> @AmericanWildDog: She really has, hasn’t she?
> 
> @may_bee7: Aw! You’re very sweet! Thank you!


	24. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets up with two friends who have a favour to ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Sketch

Yang sat across from Coco and Velvet and stared down at the sketch in front of her, mouth suddenly very dry.

“Wh- why-“

“I saw those selfies you posted of you and Blake at Pride. Those boots looked damn fine on her.” Coco smirked, lowering her glasses to watch Yang’s reaction with a knowing smirk. “And Velvet saw you post that selfie of you and Blake with that gorgeous new haircut of hers.”

“Yep.” Velvet grinned teasingly at the taller woman as she huffed. “Coco nearly died. I think it’s because she likes a woman that looks like she could kick Coco’s ass.”

“Blake could totally kick Coco’s ass.” Yang sighed softly, turning her head away and smiling softly to herself. “She’s something else.”

“Hmm… then you won’t mind if I-“

“Fuck yeah, I mind!” Yang snapped, her lilac eyes boring into Coco’s as she leaned back and chuckled lightly. “She’s gone through enough without you breaking her heart on top of it!”

“Shouldn’t she decide that for herself?”

“Of course she should.” Yang snorted indignantly as she leaned forward and glowered at Coco with a sneer. “And if she actually chose you and you hurt her? If she ended up as just another notch on your belt? You’d be undoing a lot of progress. She deserves so much better than that, Adel.”

“Like you?” Coco said sweetly as she smirked at Yang, taking off her glasses to stare at her smugly. “Just admit that you think she’s hot and move on.”

“Hot?!” Yang stared at Coco in disbelief. “Hot? No. I mean yeah, Blake’s fucking gorgeous, anybody can tell you that! But she’s smart and talented and sweet! She’s passionate and dedicated to everything she does! She’s feisty and fires back. She is sharp and beautiful and just… hot is far too shallow of a word for that woman.”

“Hmm… you were right, love.” Velvet giggled as she tucked her head into Coco’s collar. “She is a bit of a mess.”

“Wait… love?” Yang questioned, staring at the two women in shock. “You two are dating?!”

“For a month now.” Coco smirked as she wrapped an arm around Velvet.

“Only after I asked you out.”

Yang stared in shock as the two began to playfully bicker like an old married couple.

“Wait… then why did you hit on Blake?!”

“One: I knew that she’d be adorable all flustered.” Coco grinned wolfishly at Yang, a knowing glint in her eyes. “And two: I knew that it would annoy you. Now… you need to talk to that pretty little accountant of yours about this because Velvet needs somebody for this photo shoot and Blake is perfect for it.”

“She really is.” Velvet added with a warm smile. “I can just  _ tell _ that she’s the one for this costume. There’s something there.”

“I- yeah. There is.” Yang sighed heavily, rubbing her temples as she glared at both Coco and Velvet. “But if Blake says no, that’s it. Understand?”

“Perfectly.”

“Oh, just flash those pretty eyes of yours at her.” Coco snorted indignantly, rolling her eyes as she stood and replaced her glasses. “She seems like the type to like purple.”

Yang huffed and watched the two leave before face planting into the table. What did she just rope Blake into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AmericanWildDog: Thank you! Platonic monochrome is fun to write!
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed this chapter 😊 once I shared that tidbit, I knew I had to include it somehow 
> 
> @SumoSnipe: Because Weiss is dramatic enough to do it?
> 
> @Forgotten-envoy: Weiss is an awkward dork and has no room to talk 😂
> 
> @Zeppary: Thank you so much 😊
> 
> @awkward_turtleduck: Oh jeez. Thank you so much! I love being able to share my work with all of you so you’re very welcome! 😊
> 
> @TheBlindSalmon: Possibly 😂
> 
> @LiteratureNerd: They’re perfect together!
> 
> @Twice_Is_Better_Than_Food: Thank you! I’m happy to hear you liked that 😊
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: Yang’s texting was a trip to write 😂
> 
> @Redrobin02: Poor Weiss. She’s doomed 😂


	25. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake starts to find a little bit of confidence thanks to Velvet’s photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - Model
> 
> Blake as a model? Let’s see how this goes!

Blake inhaled deeply as she looked around the small tent that served as her changing room for the day. She still couldn’t believe that she had agreed to this.

Damn Yang and damn her pretty lilac eyes and most certainly damn that smile of hers.

Blake glanced in the body length mirror and shifted, feeling more than a little unsure of herself. Her hair had been teased slightly, to give it that slightly untamed look. Her makeup was more dramatic than she usually went for, with a dark smokey eye that really brought out the gold in her eyes, and a rich, black lipstick staining her lips. She wore a white shirt with loose, puffy sleeves (with a collar that revealed the barest hint of cleavage) that was tucked loosely into a pair of leather pants. Her leather, thigh high boots had been requested and so, she wore those too.

“Blake? It’s Velvet. Can I come in?”

“Ah… sure.”

Blake turned around to see Velvet, a pretty rabbit faunus with a camera hanging around her neck, step into the tent and freeze with a wide eyed stare as she looked at Blake before a slow smile spread across her face.

“Oh my gosh! I knew it! I knew that you’d be perfect for my project!” Velvet clapped her hands excitedly, her brown eyes wide with delight. “You look beautiful!”

“Really?” Blake asked, her ears slicking back nervously against her head. “It doesn’t look weird?”

“Blake.” Velvet chuckled softly as she walked up to Blake and gently took her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “When you walk out of here, don’t say anything to Yang and Coco. Just act as you usually do. Be your sassy self. You’ll have two very gay women on their knees in no time.” Velvet teased playfully before pausing and grinning cheekily at Blake. “Maybe three if you count myself.”

“Velvet!” Blake admonished with a laugh, stepping back and looking away, heat creeping up her neck and towards her cat ears as Velvet giggled. “You really think I’m the right person for the job?”

“Of course! Now… get your cutlass and pistol on. We have a photoshoot to do!”

Blake smiled nervously once more and moved to grab her props, a classic pistol that was strapped into a holster on her right hip and a cutlass that rested on her left. She inhaled deeply and followed Velvet out, trying to follow her suggestion of being her “sassy self.”

“Coco.” 

Blake bit her lip and rolled her eyes at Velvet when they approached Yang and Coco, who seemed about to get into another one of their verbal spats. 

“I swear… if you-“

“Oh!”

Blake took a deep breath and tried to give off a bored, unimpressed air as Coco slowly lowered her glasses to run her gaze over her, her expression admiring as she reached over to Yang and turned her around quickly, a quiet muttering of “lucky bitch” being playfully uttered. As she turned around and saw Blake, Yang’s lilac eyes widened and her jaw went slack, her body slumped and her face slowly became bright red as she stammered.

“Told you so.” Velvet cheekily murmured in her ear. 

“Ah… so…” Blake cleared her throat awkwardly before shaking her head and turning to smirk at the other two women, resting her hand on her cutlass comfortably. “Could you two not bicker for five minutes? I’m your accountant, Yang. Not your babysitter.”

“She started it!” Yang uncharacteristically squeaked, pointing at Coco, even as her eyes ran across Blake as though trying to process the sight of her.

“Yes, well…” Blake drawled slowly as she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes challengingly at Yang. “Now I’m finishing it.”

It was almost comical how wide Yang’s eyes went.

“Speaking of finishing… Coco, come with me. I need you to help me with my checks.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

As the two wandered off, Blake watched them lazily, looking far more relaxed than she felt.

“Um… you look… amazing.” Yang said softly, drawing Blake’s attention back to her as she fiddled with her long blonde hair nervously. “Like a Pirate Queen or something.”

“Yeah?” Blake asked softly, tilting her head at Yang, a small smile gracing her lips as Yang nodded empathetically. “Okay. Good to know.”

“Nervous?” Yang asked her brows pinching in concern for a moment as she crossed her arms.

“A little.” Blake said quietly, frowning. For as far as she had come, she could still feel the ache of her scars. The words that still burned into her skin. “I, uh, I still think that they got the wrong girl.”

“Oh.” Yang breathed softly, lilac eyes shining with something that Blake couldn’t quite identify. “I think they have the perfect girl.”

Blake blinked in surprise before ducking her head with a small, shy laugh, running her hand along the shaved part of her head. She was unused to such flattery. Adam had always made her feel like she was lucky to even draw his attention. But Yang made her feel like Yang believed herself to be the lucky one to even be allowed to look at her.

“Come on, grease monkey.” Blake said with soft affection, as she turned to head towards the beach. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

///////////////////////////////////

It was a long day but, as time went on and with Velvet’s encouragement, Blake began to have fun with the photoshoot. She slowly began to relax and enjoy playing a role, especially when she was given the opportunity to draw her cutlass and point it at the camera, unable to stop a smirk from forming across her lips. She found herself quirking a smug eyebrow as she leaned against the stone wall in front of the beach, one foot propped up against it as she smiled sharply and dangerously at the camera. 

She could feel the admiring gazes of not just Yang and Coco but a small crowd of people that came by to watch, who occasionally whistled whenever Blake shifted into a new pose. It was all very confidence boosting she had to admit.

But her favourite part of the day had been when a little girl had come up, shyly asking for a photo with her. Blake immediately agreed and knelt down beside the girl as her mother pulled out her scroll and prepared to take a photo. Blake paused for a moment before carefully handling the girl the fake pistol and showed her how to hold it and even took another photo where the child held the pistol to Blake’s throat as Blake gave a dramatically frightened look, making the child laugh in delight before handing Blake her pistol again. As mother and child wandered off, she couldn’t help but laugh softly. That had been rather sweet.

When Blake looked up, she saw Yang quietly watching her, biting her bottom lip softly as a smile danced behind her eyes. Blake stopped and stared, completely unused to being watched with such quiet softness. Yang, upon realising that she had been caught staring, froze and let out a stuttering excuse that she needed to check in with Coco about something.

Blake watched her go, a small and unsure smile on her face as Yang quickly walked off. She bit her cheek and sighed softly.

It had been two months since she arrived in Vale. Two months since she had decreed that magic didn’t exist nor happy endings. 

But maybe… just maybe… she had been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AmericanWildDog: Coco’s super fun to write 😁
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Thank you! Blake has her two friends to tease her, it was Yang’s turn this chapter! And I adore writing emotionally intelligent Yang so it was nice to write about her being aware of Blake’s recovery. Hope you enjoyed the photoshoot 😊
> 
> @SumoSnipe: It certainly is! What did you think? Like it? 😊
> 
> @Forgotten-envoy: She really is, isn’t she? 😂
> 
> @Zeppary: Hmm… I wonder why 🤔😂 thank you, mate 😊
> 
> @InfernalShadowTheif: It’s a fun time to write 😁
> 
> @Redrobin02: We really are getting close towards the end of the month… I’m so excited for y’all to see it 😊
> 
> Fennec09: You’re welcome 😊
> 
> @Hyrpocritical_Critic: 😆
> 
> @endlesslytea: Hopeless! They’re both hopeless messes for each other 😂 but can you really blame Yang? I don’t 😆
> 
> @Kuchenjaeger: It is a lot of fun to write 😊


	26. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Blake’s photoshoot, Yang takes a stroll along the sandy shore...
> 
> ... But she’s not exactly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Salt

Yang smiled softly as she walked along the beach, walking quietly. It had been a long week since Blake’s photoshoot, with Yang finishing up the rebuild of Blake’s engine. She was glad to be able to take a break this fine Sunday afternoon and simply stroll along the sandy shore by herself. She turned to face the ocean and couldn’t help but grin when she noticed a surfer tearing it up on the waves. They cut through the water, flying through the air and disappearing, only to reappear somewhere else. It almost looked like they were leaving behind a shadow. For a moment, Yang wondered if Blake could do any of that. She wouldn’t be surprised. Blake was an amazing surfer. 

But as Yang watched, the surfer did something that Yang  _ wasn’t  _ expecting and, as the wave rose higher, leapt off of their board and tucked their body into a tight cannonball. Yang couldn’t help but let out a laugh. There was absolutely no reason for the surfer to do such a thing other than for the fun of it. It was endearing, in a way. Curiosity got the better of Yang and so, she waited to see who the mysterious surfer was… and subsequently felt her jaw drop as a familiar half shaved head with the most perfect cat ears clambered out from the water, amber eyes wide with delight as she threw her head back with a laugh that was meant for her and her alone.

“Blake?!”

“Mother fuc- Yang?!” Blake yelped back, hand going to her chest in alarm.

The two stared at each other blankly before they both began to slowly giggle. 

“Great minds think alike, huh?” Yang said as Blake walked up to her and firmly planted her board into the sand, water dripping off of her as she grinned at Yang.

“And fools seldom differ.”

“You’re roasting yourself. You know that, right?” Yang shook her head when Blake shrugged before jumping back with an indignant squeal as Blake shook her head to dislodge water from her ears, water spraying Yang as she did. “Hey!”

“Whoops. My bad.” Blake giggled, one hand covering her mouth as she rested the other on the board, the movements causing her muscles to stretch and tighten, showing how much more defined they had become, how much her body had started to fill out… Yang turned her head away with a cough. 

“So… you come here often?” Yang nearly smacked herself for such a lacklustre question. But Blake didn’t seem to mind at all.

“I… may have been coming here each Sunday since you brought me here.” Blake said, her cheeks becoming a few shades brighter as she ducked her head, shrugging nonchalantly. “It’s… been really nice. Getting back out here. Slowly getting back into shape. Finding my rhythm again.”

“Well, you look amazing.” Yang said softly before coughing again. “Out there! You look amazing out there! I could totally see you kicking ass in competition somewhere.”

“Oh please.”

“I’m serious! You’re incredible!” Yang said emphatically, silently noting the way Blake’s lips twitched upwards, a quiet and flattered look entering her eyes. 

Blake laughed softly, biting her lip before gesturing Yang over to her large beach towel where the two women sat quietly, Blake’s board momentarily forgotten as they talked and laughed among themselves. Yang could smell and taste the salt of the ocean and, as she listened to Blake talk about it, she slowly began to see why Blake loved it so much. It was hard not to when it made Blake’s eyes light up like golden fire.

“It’s just… it’s freedom. It’s like flying without wings. There’s nothing like it.” Blake sighed softly as she gazed at the ocean with something akin to fondness. Yang turned to watch Blake, head held in her hands. “It’s… coming back to it is like having a missing piece of my soul come back home.” Blake stopped and gave Yang a sheepish, apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t- I know this is probably, like, really boring and annoying to hear-“

“No. It isn’t.” Yang corrected softly, reaching out a hand and curling it around Blake’s own. She ran her thumb across her knuckles and brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss to it, more than a little nervous. She could taste the salt of the ocean on Blake’s skin and smiled softly against it, knowing that the ocean made Blake happy. “I could listen to you talk about this all day. You know that?”

“Um- that’s- thank you.” Blake stuttered before pulling Yang’s hand towards her and grasping it with both of hers. “For everything, Yang.”

The two sat, gazing softly at each other until Blake spoke up again, a nervous tilt to her ears as she did.

“Um… I was about to get dressed and go grab something to eat… would you… like to join me?”

“Sure. What were you thinking?”

“I  _ was _ just going to grab some fish and chips and bring it back here…”

“That sounds perfect to me.”

As they made their way to the change rooms for Blake to get ready, Yang glanced back at the ocean and gazed back at it gratefully.

She believed in magic even more than she did before. How could she not, when Blake lit up like that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AmericanWildDog: She would make a great model! That sass, that strut, that smirk… girl’s got it on lock!
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: Thank you! Honestly, this was a lot of fun to write and I couldn’t resist putting in that Easter egg of pirate Blake… or should I say bi-rate Blake? 😁
> 
> @SumoSnipe: Yang shares your sentiment, I’m sure 😆
> 
> @Forgotten-envoy: You and me both, mate. This fic is my safe space from that abomination 😂😭
> 
> @Zeppary: Poor Yang. She wasn’t ready 😂 I’m glad you enjoyed it 😊
> 
> @Redrobin02: Thank you so much! I can’t wait to share the final days of this story with y’all 😊
> 
> @Hyrpocritical_Critic: 😁
> 
> @Specter177: Our Blake’s getting more and more confident! Wonder what that could mean for the future 😁
> 
> @Milk_Yeah: You’ll just have to wait and see 😊
> 
> @lilreadergurl: Thank you 😊
> 
> @kuribo125: I love these girls… but they’re so damn oblivious 😂


	27. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into Yang after a day of surfing, Blake spends the rest of the evening with her boss and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 - Midnight

“Oh my God-“ Blake snorted as she checked her scroll, her ears flicking in amusement. “It’s midnight. We literally have work tomorrow.”

“Of which, I am the boss of.” Yang reminded as she sat beside Blake on her large beach towel, a soft and teasing smirk on her face as she playfully pushed Blake’s shoulder. “I think I can cut us some slack.”

“Dork.” Blake murmured, glancing back to the ocean with a soft sigh. She hadn’t intended to spend this long at the beach but after running into Yang and grabbing something to eat with her, the two had dissolved into conversation about anything and everything. Eventually, time got away from them as they talked and now, it was midnight. She had forgotten how beautiful the beach was at this time of night. A wind picked up and Blake let out a shiver, jumping slightly when a strong arm curled around her shoulders and pulled her close. Blake felt her heart pick up the pace as she leaned into Yang’s side, and inhaled deeply before resting her head hesitantly against her shoulder.

“Beautiful night.” Yang said softly, her fingers running soft patterns into Blake’s exposed arms, making another shiver run through her body. Blake shifted closer, unable to resist the pull towards the other woman as they quietly gazed up at the night sky.

“It is.” Blake whispered, loath to break the peacefulness of the night. “I forgot how peaceful it could be.”

“Yea- Hey!” Yang guy herself off with a small noise of excitement, pointing out a bright light skimming across the sky. “A shooting star! Make a wish.”

“I don’t think I need to.” Blake murmured, closing her eyes and tucking her head under Yang’s jaw, allowing herself to nuzzle against her collar. She heard Yang’s breathing hitch as the mechanic pulled her closer, her arm wrapping around her firmly. “I’m… pretty good for now.”

“Oh.” Yang breathed into Blake’s hair, lowering her face to press a soft kiss to the base of one of her cat ears before nuzzling into her hair. Blake smiled shyly into Yang’s skin and let herself enjoy this closeness. Yang’s hand slowly explored her exposed arm, tracing soft patterns into her skin. It was soft and gentle and soothing, so unlike Adam in every way. It was… overwhelming, in some ways. To be treated with such gentleness. Not because she was fragile or delicate. But because someone saw something precious within her. “Blake… I’m inclined to agree with you.”

Blake pulled back gazed at Yang, amber meeting lilac, and swallowed thickly. She watched as Yang reached out a hand and flinched away slightly when she brought it close to her face. She watched as concern blossomed on Yang’s features while she let out a soft noise in her throat.

“Blake… I’m not going to hurt you.” Yang whispered softly as she carefully tucked Blake’s hair behind her right human ear, the back of her knuckles trailing gently down her jaw before she cupped it with her palm, her thumb stroking Blake’s cheek tenderly. “You’re safe.”

Blake closed her eyes tightly, tried to hold back the sudden wall of tears that blurred her vision and leaned into Yang’s hand, a barely audible whimper escaping her as Yang pressed their foreheads together, gentle reassurances falling from her lips as Blake gripped her wrist, almost scared of losing this new connection. A sharp gasp left Blake’s throat when Yang a tear escaped her eyes, trailing down her left cheek only to be caught by Yang as she kissed it away, stopping to nuzzle at Blake’s cheek sweetly. 

“You’re okay.” Yang murmured, against her. “You’re safe. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“It’s not me that I’m scared for.”

“Then who-“

“You.” Blake pulled back reluctantly and stared at Yang sadly. “You- Yang. People get hurt by me. It’s all I’ve ever been good at. I don’t- I’m bad luck. Toxic.”

“I don’t think that that’s true. I think that you’re just repeating what he told you.” Yang said softly, catching Blake’s chin in her hands and running her thumb across her lips. “I think that… you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“Yang…”

“Everyone here adores you. Ruby and Penny think you’re the bees’ knees. Weiss respects and admires you. Ilia and Sun are delighted to have you back in their lives. Coco and Velvet were ecstatic that you agreed to be a part of their photoshoot.” Yang leaned forward and brushed her nose against Blake’s affectionately, making Blake’s breathing hitch violently. “And I think that I have got to be the luckiest mechanic for you to break down in my town.”

“I-“ Blake sighed heavily. She pulled back and felt the chill of the night air as Yang gave her space, waiting for her decision. Always patient, never demanding. “Could… could you take me back to the motel, please?”

“Of course, Blake.”

It was a long and silent ride back to the hotel as Blake’s mind worked overtime to try and process everything. By the time they arrived back and Yang walked her to her door, Blake was finally able to look at her. Yang tilted her head in concern, worry evident in her lilac gaze as Blake inhaled deeply and reached out a hand and snagged it around Yang’s shirt collar, pulling her down and kissing her. 

Yang let out a muffled squeak of surprise before Blake felt gentle hands rest on her waist as Yang melted into her, thumbs caressing her skin sweetly. They kept the kiss chaste, both women still unsure of themselves and each other. Blake pulled back and smiled shakily up at Yang, exhaling heavily as her hand pressed against Yang’s collar, her thumb rubbing affectionately into her skin. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, leaning forward to kiss Yang’s cheek, lingering as Yang’s hands twitched against her sides. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

After Blake entered her room and Yang walked away, she slid down her door, a sound that was half laugh, half sob left her as a bright and hesitant smile crossed her lips. Maybe wishes weren’t something you made. Maybe they found you when you needed them most.

Maybe Yang was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AmericanWildDog: Oh, she’s a mess 😂
> 
> @SwapAUAnon: I love writing these nerds 😊 thank you, glad you liked it!
> 
> @SumoSnipe: I’m fairly sure 😂
> 
> @Forgotten-envoy: A very good and very accurate alternative title 😆
> 
> @Zeppary: Thank you 😊 
> 
> @Redrobin02: You’re very welcome 😊 it’s work but I enjoy it 😁
> 
> @Hyrpocritical_Critic: We certainly are 😊
> 
> @kuribo125: Yang Xiao Long, everybody 😂 let’s see what Blake decides, huh?
> 
> @TheBlindSalmon: *shudders in horror* You have no idea 😂
> 
> @SpaceAce1123: They’re such nerds and I love them 😭
> 
> @endlesslytea: Just gals being pals here 😂


	28. Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 - Arm
> 
> Hmm...

“Good morning.”

Yang jumped in surprise and watched as Blake walked into the kitchenette, a small, shy smile on her face. 

“Hey.”

The two stood in awkward silence before Blake hesitantly stepped forward and placed her hand on Yang’s shoulder before leaning forward and kissing her cheek sweetly, lingering against her skin for a moment before pulling back at Yang nervously.

“Was… that okay?”

“Blake…” Yang murmured, her heart aching for her. It killed Yang whenever Blake became more unsure of herself. “Of course.” She whispered as she gently lifted Blake’s chin and leaned forward, stopping just before making contact and letting Blake make that final decision. 

When Blake did, it was soft and hesitant, still so fresh and new to both of them. It was chaste and sweet, as Blake’s hands came to rest against Yang’s neck, her hands almost seeming to tremble against her. Yang’s hands came up to grasp Blake’s waist, thumbs rolling in circles against her sides. When Blake pulled back, she tucked her head against Yang’s neck, burrowing against her with a shaky exhale. Yang pulled her close and rested her chin on Blake’s shoulder, chuckling when she felt a smile press into her skin.

“I could get used to that whenever you show up, gorgeous.” Yang whispered, turning to kiss Blake’s temple. She ran her hand down Blake’s back and smiled at the shiver that ran through her. 

“Gorgeous? You… you must be mistaking me with someone else.” Blake huffed as she pulled back, her finger tips still lingering on Yang’s collar. “I’m not-“

“Blake. You are easily the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Inside and out.” Yang said softly, running her right hand along Blake’s jaw, her heart cracking as she flinched at first contact before melting into Yang’s touch with a heartbreaking whimper. How often had she been on the receiving end of a strike? How often had Blake been hurt that she  _ expects _ to get hurt? That a gentle touch almost overwhelmed her? “You’re smart. Funny. Bold as hell and feisty. You’re- Okay. Not gonna lie… I could sit here for a week and still have a lot to say about you, Blake.”

“You’re such a goof.”

“I mean… is that a problem?”

“No… I like it-“

They both blinked in surprise as the music playing from the stereo changed. Yang glanced down at Blake and saw her watching her before turning away.

_ There’s something sweet and almost kind _

_ But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  _

_ And now he’s dear and so I’m sure _

_ I wonder why I didn’t see it there before  _

Yang smiled and curled an arm around Blake’s waist, pulling her close and taking her other hand and holding it up as she began to lead her in a dance around the small kitchenette, earning a surprised giggle from her, as her own arm curled around Yang’s shoulder, her hand resting against the back of her neck as she let Yang lead her.

“She glanced this way,” Blake sang under her breath softly, making Yang’s breath hitch, her thumb stroking against her skin sweetly. “And I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn’t shudder at my paw.” Blake’s hand trailed down Yang’s neck so that she could splay her fingers against her jaw and neck. “No, it can’t be. I’ll just ignore. But then she’s never looked at me that way before.”

Yang let out a nervous giggle of her own as they continued to sing and dance together, amber and lilac gazes soft. There was something about holding Blake in her arms, feeling her close and hearing her sing softly that felt so right. And Yang could swear that her heart fell in the most beautiful way, as she moved to press a soft kiss to the crook of Blake’s neck before nuzzling against her, inhaling deeply and drinking her in. Blake shivered against her and moved to rest her hands against Yang’s collar, her head resting against her shoulder as Yang curled her arms around her. They continued to sway, content to drink each other in.

“We… should probably get to work.”

“Blake. I’m-“

“The boss thing will only get you so far, Yang.” Blake laughed softly as she pulled back, her ears relaxed. Her amber gaze was soft and full of something that Yang couldn’t quite identify. “Now… I need to go work on some paperwork and numbers and you-“

“Are going to be putting in your engine today.”

Yang grinned as Blake’s eyes lit up like gold and she stepped back in shock, an adorably hopeful look on her face as she grabbed Yang’s shoulders.

“Seriously?” 

When Yang nodded, she stumbled back when Blake wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug, mumbling a muffled thank you into her neck. She hugged Blake back, humming in quiet contentment as Blake nuzzled against her skin.

“Thank you. For so much, Yang.”

“Hey, I’m not done yet.”

“I guess not.”

Blake smiled softly at her and moved to walk away until Yang caught her wrist gently and pulled her back, pressing another kiss to her lips as Blake squeaked in surprise before laughing against her mouth.

“Yang!” She admonished, pushing against Yang’s chest and smacking her shoulder playfully, covering her smile with her hand. “Work!”

“Okay, Okay! Work!” Yang smirked before quickly placing a quick kiss to Blake’s cheek and stepping around her and heading into the main shop, giggling under her breath at the exasperated grunt that Blake let out as she did.

As Yang head to the car, she rolled out her left arm and then her right, half excited to get Blake’s car up and running and half scared of what might happen next.

Either way, she knew that she’d respect whatever choice Blake made.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Oh, here’s where she meets Prince Charming.” Blake sang to herself as she puttered around the office, humming happily as lilac eyes and golden hair with a bright smile came to mind, her cheeks flushing brightly as she did. “But she wont know it’s him until chapter three.”

Blake hadn’t known that, when she broke down in this town and called several different mechanics, that she’d find something new and wonderful and exciting. She hadn’t expected to find a place of healing. She hadn’t expected to find Yang. 

“I can’t say that I’m mad about it, though.” She whispered to herself quietly, smiling sweetly at the sound of Yang’s work coming through the building.

Blake was still humming to herself when a loud bang echoed through the halls and she paused, waiting for the loud string of expletives that usually met an injury…

… only to be met by the most bloodcurdling, agony filled scream that she would ever hear.


	29. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will months of growth be enough to keep our favourite accountant afloat?
> 
> Or will the shadows drag her down to the abyss of her own mind and past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 - Hero
> 
> Oof! Y’all broke a record with the comments last chapter! Seriously! I have never had that many comments in such a short amount of time!
> 
> The common theme seemed to be “FUCK YOU!” and “DEFENCE NO!” and a bit of “DEFENCE, WHY?!”
> 
> I... wasn’t expecting such visceral reaction but here we are 😂

Blake trembled from where she sat, face buried in her hands. She could hear Weiss and Penny comforting Ruby across from her. By her sides, she could feel Ilia and Sun pressing their hands to her back and shoulders, gentle murmurs of comfort being uttered. But she couldn’t focus on them. She barely took note of their touch nor their words. 

Yang was in surgery. All because the chains to the engine hoist had snapped, pinning her arm. All because she had to put in Blake’s engine. All because  _ Blake _ has been so persistent that they get to work.

‘It’s all my fault.’ Blake thought to herself as tears trailed silently down her face. ‘I told her that I was bad luck. That I’m toxic. And I believed her when she told me I wasn’t. And look where it got her! It’s all my fault.’

Not that the others agreed with her. Upon seeing her, Ruby had pulled her into a crushing hug and called her a hero. Claimed that Yang may have been worse off had Blake not been there. 

But Blake knew different. If Blake hadn't been there in the first place, Yang wouldn’t have gotten hurt. If Blake has never come to Vale, Yang never would have been affected by her. Her toxic touch wouldn’t have grazed her skin. Her bad luck never would have infected her. If Blake hadn’t showed up, Yang would be okay.

Blake shuddered, closing her eyes tightly. The image of Yang pinned by the engine would never leave her mind. The way her skin had turned ashen, her beautiful lilac gaze filled with agony as Blake called the emergency services and tried to explain what was happening. Blake remembered the way that she had to catch Yang as she passed out, smelt the metallic tang of blood as it seeped out from Yang’s wound. She remembered watching them free Yang, terror filling her as Yang was freed and placed into a gurney and taken to hospital. She could still see Yang’s arm, bloody and broken. 

And now? Yang was in surgery. They would be attaching what the doctors had called a “ilizarov apparatus” to her damaged forearm. It was a special frame that would allow the broken bone to heal safely with as minimal movement as possible. Yang would be unable to work for a long time but Sun had kindly stepped up and offered to take her place for a while, acting as her hands until she could return to work.

Everything in Blake was screaming at her to run. That she was only going to hurt everyone else. That it was better to just give up. She wasn’t worth knowing.

But she couldn’t. 

She couldn’t run. 

She wasn’t worth knowing.

She felt stuck. Trapped between a rock and a hard place.

“Excuse me. I need to use the restroom.”

As she stood up, she could feel everyone watching her with concern in their eyes, even Ruby. She couldn’t understand why. It was their friend, Ruby’s sister, that had gotten hurt. All because of Blake. Why were they worried about her?

As Blake entered the small bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her and slowly slid to the ground, tears falling faster as she curled in on herself. The shadows of the bathroom seemed to grow and loom, threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn’t breath. She couldn’t focus. Nothing felt real and yet, it all felt  _ too _ real at the same time.

‘ _ You’re nothing.’ _

_ ‘You’re a curse.’ _

_ ‘Don’t you know that black cats are bad luck?’ _

_ ‘You’re toxic. All you’ll ever do is hurt the people you claim to care about. Your family, your friends, me… all you do is ruin lives, my love. You’re lucky that I so much as looked your way.’ _

Blake whimpered, hands clutching painfully at her cat ears as  _ his voice  _ echoed in her mind. She felt herself slowly unravel, crumbling to pieces as the room seemed to grow darker. Her whimpers slowly turned to heartbroken sobs, panic overtaking her as  _ his  _ voice grew louder in her mind.

_ ‘You never deserved her.’ _

_ ‘You’re selfish. Pathetic. A coward.’ _

_ ‘How much did she help you? And look how you repay her! You broke her.’ _

_ ‘You destroy everything that you touch.’ _

Blake collapsed into her side, fingers digging into her scalp and tightening around her ears as she gasped and sobbed. For the first time since she showed up in Vale, she was having a full blown panic attack.

And this time, her mechanic couldn’t pull her out of it.


	30. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after her surgery, Yang gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 - Worry
> 
> 3 more days to go, my friends. 3 more days of AMNO left. Let’s see how these last few days with our favourite mechanic and accountant go.

Yang shifted painfully in her bed and sighed up at the ceiling of her hospital room. Ruby, Penny, Weiss, Sun and even Ilia had all taken turns in coming in to give her a quick hug, all tearfully expressing their worry. Ruby and Penny sat together, holding hands, as did Ilia and Weiss. While it was wonderful to see her friends and sister, Yang couldn’t help but worry when they said that Blake had left to use the bathroom and had yet to return. 

That had been a week ago. When the crew had all left, after a quick hug goodbye, they had all promised to find Blake. But for now, Yang was left alone with her thoughts and her pain. Eventually, Yang glanced up as a figure moved into her doorway, in a very familiar posture; curled in on themselves, their right hand gripping their left bicep in an almost painfully tight hold, their elbow digging into the crook of their elbow painfully.

“Blake?” Yang breathed, lilac eyes widening in shock as Blake flinched, her ears pressing flat against her head, her amber eyes downcast and miserable.

“I- I’m so sorry! I know I have no right to be here, not like the others, but I needed to see you and- and I’m sorry- I’ll just-“

“Blake.” Yang gently interrupted, her heart breaking as Blake bit her lip, tears dripping down her cheeks as a pained whimper escaped her. “Look at me.”

When Blake hesitantly raised her head, Yang felt all breath leave her lungs. Blake looked, for lack of a better word, terrible. Her skin was pale, with large bags under her eyes. Her hair was unkempt, right down to the fur on her ears. It looked like she hadn’t had a proper meal in days. And there was a deeply seeded pain in her amber gaze that killed Yang. One that made Yang realise that, for as far as Blake had come, her wounds still hadn’t healed entirely. 

“C’mere.” She whispered softly, lifting up her good arm, wishing for all the world that her right wasn’t trapped amongst the steel hoops and rods and pins. 

Blake stood where she was, appearing confused for a long moment until Yang silently gestured to her over again. Blake moved slowly over and sat on Yang’s bed, by her hip. Yang curled her hand around Blake’s bicep and gently pulled her down, tucking her head into the crook of her neck and wrapping her arm around Blake’s waist and pulling her close. Blake made a small, distressed noise in her throat and gasped out an apology into Yang’s neck, quiet whimpers turning into ragged sobs as Yang held her as tightly as she could.

“Shhhh.” Yang soothed gently, turning her head to kiss Blake’s temple, nuzzling her sweetly. “It’s not your fault, baby.” The endearment fell as naturally from her lips as oxygen left and filled her lungs. “Blake, accidents happen. It’s a risk that I take in this job. It had nothing to do with you.”

“But if I hadn’t- hadn’t come to Vale-“

“Then somebody else would have come along and needed an engine change or check.”

“But I insisted on getting to-“

“Because we both had a job to do. I was going to get to work eventually.”

“I told you that I’m bad luck! I’m toxic and you-“

“No.” Yang said with gentle firmness, tightening her hold on Blake and speaking lowly into her human ear. “That chain was gonna snap, one way or another. This stuff happens, Blake. It’s a risk that I take. It had nothing to do with you.”

“But-“

“Blake… if you hadn’t of been there, I would have bled out. I might have died.” Yang said softly, tears filling her eyes; not because of her own brush with death but because she could hear the echoes of another’s voice that Blake was repeating. She could hear every ounce of self loathing and blame that Blake had been taught to have. “Having you there saved me. How can that possibly be bad luck? How could that be toxic?”

Blake didn’t say anything, her hands clinging to Yang with a sort of hesitant desperation. She pressed her face into Yang’s neck, gasping and sobbing, as her tears soaked into Yang’s skin. After some time, her sobs faded into pained whimpers, as Yang loosened her grip and ran her hand through Blake’s hair.

“Blake… what made you come back?”

“Ruby and Weiss kept knocking on my door.” Blake rasped, her voice gravely from crying. “When that didn’t work, Sun climbed up and into my window. He let them in and they kept telling me how you were okay and that- that I should see you. That it wasn’t my fault. But I needed to see for myself.” Blake sniffed, a bitter, dark chuckle leaving her lips. “Ruby kept calling me a hero. Your hero, specifically.”

“She’s not wrong.”

“She is, though. I’m not-“

“Blake? Baby, we can dance in circles all night but this is one argument that you are  _ not _ going to win.” Yang said firmly, kissing Blake’s temple, and murmuring into her skin. “If I get tired, Ruby, Weiss, Penny, Sun and Ilia can all remind you that it’s not your fault. You saved me.”

“The  _ medical staff _ saved you.”

“And they wouldn’t have had the chance to do that if you hadn't been there.” Yang sighed softly, running her hand down Blake’s back. “Bad things don’t happen because of you. I’m sorry that he convinced you that it did but it’s not true.”

Blake shuddered against her, a painful sounding hitch in her breathing as Yang softly corrected her. She pressed her nose into Yang’s neck, inhaling deeply and exhaling shakily as Yang tiredly traced patterns into her spine, whispering soft reassurances into her hair.

“I should go.” Blake mumbled, sounding as drained as Yang felt. 

“Or you could stay? For tonight?”

“The nurses-“

“The nurses, for as much as I respect them, can kiss my ass.” Yang huffed, pulling Blake close. “I need you right now and… I think you need me too. We  _ both _ need this.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll stay.” Blake said shakily after a long moment of hesitation. She shifted, curling into Yang’s side hesitantly. She seemed to be planning out every move she made and assessing Yang’s reaction as she placed her head on Yang’s chest, tucking her head shyly under her chin. She paused, unsure of herself before speaking up. “Is this okay?”

“This is perfect, Blake” Yang whispered into her black cat ears, pressing a kiss to the base of one of them before resting her chin on Blake’s head. “Sleep, baby. We’ll talk more in the morning. Okay?”

“Hmm.”

When Blake’s barely conscious hum was Yang’s only response, Yang felt her heart crack open. How little sleep did Blake get this past week? Had she been eating? Drinking? It didn’t appear like she had been taking care of herself. It hurt to think about what her misplaced guilt had done to her. But at least she was here. 

“It’s not been your fault.” Yang said softly, closing her eyes and curling her good arm over Blake’s waist. “It’s  _ never been  _ your fault.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later on in the night, a nurse would walk in to check on Yang and come to a surprised stop at the sight of a black haired woman with cat ears curled up to her patient. Seeing the tear stains on both of their faces and how desperately they clung to each other, even in their sleep, she didn’t have the heart to kick the stranger out. Instead, after she ran her checks, she left and came back with a warmed blanket and draped it over the two, smiling sadly when the stranger let out a heartbreaking whimper and burrowed her face into her patient’s neck, her cat ears pinning against her head in a clear sign of distress. She watched as her patient pulled the stranger closer, protectively tightening her grip on the other woman.

The nurse sighed and left the room, shaking her head softly as she did. 20 years of nursing and this job still took her by surprise.

She could only hope that these kids came out of the other side stronger than ever.


	31. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much discussion between their friends and Yang’s medical team, it was decided that Blake would act as a live-in nurse for her favourite mechanic.
> 
> Let us watch as they go about their day a week after retiring home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 - Brave 
> 
> Two more days! Can you believe it? I can’t! It’s time to start wrapping up this story.

Blake frowned as Yang flinched under her touch, her arm twitching painfully as Blake carefully cleaned the entry points of the still rods. It felt… strange to be living with Yang and doing this for her but, as the doctor had said, having someone else do it for her allowed Yang to focus on breathing her way through the pain.

It didn’t make it easier for Blake to have to listen to Yang as she accidentally caused her even more pain, though.

“Shhh.” Blake soothed, pausing in her work to look up at Yang and give her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Nearly done.”

“And then we just have to do the massage part.” Yang said through gritted teeth, her lilac gaze pained as Blake worked. 

“Right.”

Yang had only been home a week and, with Ruby and Weiss busy and unable to step in as a temporary caregiver, Blake had stepped up to the plate and moved in with Yang as her live-in nurse. Things had been awkward at first but eventually, they had found a steady rhythm.

“Fuck!” Yang hissed. Her arm was incredibly painful to the touch, but keeping it clean, especially around the entry points of the steel rods in her arm. Infection could do so much more damage and neither woman wanted to see that happen so they both sat through the ordeal, hard as it was for them. “God, I cannot wait until I can do this myself.” As time went on and the injury became less painful, Yang would be able to become more independent when it came to care and maintenance of her arm.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Blake murmured, trying to ignore the twist of guilt in her chest, her ears pinning flat against her head as Yang hissed in pain again. “Okay. There’s the cleaning part done.” She sighed as she put the sterilised cleaning swabs down and carefully positioned her fingers against Yang's skin, glancing up at to make sure that she was okay. “Tell me if you need a break?”

When Yang nodded, the red flecks in her lilac gaze almost seeming to burn brightly as her pain flared, Blake began massaging Yang’s forearm, carefully making sure that her skin moved up and down the rods and pins in her arm. It wasn’t a pretty sight and it still made Blake uncomfortable but it had to be done. When she finished, she sat and watched helpless as Yang focused on her breathing, tears pooling in the other’s lilac eyes as the pain ebbed and flowed. It was hard, seeing the strong mechanic like this.

“I’m going to clean up. Want me to get your medication?”

“Don’t want it but doctor’s orders.” Yang huffed angrily, covering her eyes with her good hand for a moment as Blake stood to dispose of the medical waste and wash her hands. She quickly brought Yang’s prescribed Endone and a glass of water over and handed it to her, sitting by her left side at Yang’s small table rather than across from her as she quickly took her medicine and turned to Blake with a shaky smile. “Thank you. It’s not fair you’ve been stuck with this job. You’re amazing, you know that?”

“And it’s not fair that you got hurt.” Blake said, shrugging it off. “I’m not doing anything special. I’m just… doing what any decent person should do.”

“Doesn’t make you any less incredible or me any less grateful.” Yang murmured softly as she rested her head on Blake’s shoulder tiredly. Blake froze for a moment before lifting a hesitant arm around Yang’s shoulders and swallowing thickly. After these sessions, especially after taking her pain relief, Yang tended to become rather tired. But that was to be expected, as her body was slowly healing. What Blake hadn’t been expecting was the fact that Yang seemed to draw comfort from being close to her.

“Tired?” Blake asked softly. She didn’t know that it was possible for her heart to melt and break simultaneously but then again, she was learning a lot of things with Yang, wasn’t she? “Why don’t you lay down for a bit?”

“... I guess.”

Blake sighed softly. This was the next part of the small routine they had formed. Yang’s medication would make her drowsy but she refused to lay down unless she could be near Blake. Blake wasn’t quite sure why Yang drew comfort from her but she didn’t have the heart to keep it from her. 

“I was going to sit on the couch and look through some paperwork. Want to sit with me?”

As always, Yang agreed with a tired, drained smile. And as they sat side by side, Blake could feel Yang “subtly” sneak closer, her damaged arm resting on a small pillow on her lap. Eventually, Yang dropped her head to Blake’s shoulder and watched her work curiously before she slowly dozed off against her, subconsciously nuzzling her nose into Blake’s collar as the drugs finally seemed to take hold and send her to sleep.

“God.” Blake whispered, carefully throwing the folder she held onto the floor as she curled her arm around Yang, a lump forming in her throat as Yang cuddled up to her in her sleep. “What am I going to do with you?” 

Her only answer was a soft hum as Yang’s good arm wrapped sleepily around her waist.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At around midday, after she disentangled herself from Yang, Blake heated up one of the pre-made meals that Pyrrha had been kind enough to make for them. Soon after she started, a low and pained moan came from the coach, making Blake bite her lip in worry. But she had learned that mother henning over Yang left her feeling frustrated and useless, something that Blake certainly didn’t want to make Yang feel.

“One of Pyrrha’s meals?” Yang asked as she walked into the kitchen, her voice low and rough from sleep.

“Uh- Yeah.” Blake cleared her throat awkwardly, smiling nervously at Yang. “It’s her casserole.”

“I would say she’s a woman after my own heart but I’m pretty sure you stole it already.” Yang chuckled, wincing as the movement caused her arm to jerk painfully. 

Blake, meanwhile, was trying to ignore the heat creeping up her neck. Since their impromptu cuddle session in the hospital, Yang had become increasingly affectionate towards her. Kissing her check or murmuring sweet and grateful words as Blake helped her with something or other. Blake, on the other hand, had taken to keeping her distance for fear of accidentally hurting her. She couldn’t escape the guilt she felt over what happened. She sighed and shook her head, quietly dishing up the meal and carrying both plates to the table and sitting across from Yang.

“Thank you, baby.” Yang said softly, smiling weakly at her. 

Blake mumbled a quiet “you’re welcome” before turning to her own meal. Things were still painfully awkward for them but they made it work. And Blake couldn’t deny that she rather enjoyed Yang’s affections, even if she was scared to return them herself, even if self-doubt did persist.

After lunch, Blake focused on her paperwork for the shop in her guest room while Yang worked on the beginning stages of her physiotherapy in the living so that her muscles didn’t atrophy while her break healed itself. It was easier if Blake wasn’t present for it because she tended to distract Yang with her anxious energy.

A lot of this was difficult for both women, Yang especially. Letting Blake take care of her had proven to cause moments of tension between the two at various points in their first week together but slowly, they were settling into their weird, new norm.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that night, Blake knocked quietly on Yang’s door and entered when a watery voice gave her permission to enter. Her heart cracked open at the sight of Yang, eyes filled with tears, as she sat up against her headboard, gripping her bicep. 

“Yang?”

“Hmm?”

“What can I do?”

“Just… sit with me. Please.”

And that’s exactly what Blake did. Eventually, Yang shuddered and sought out her presence, pressing into her side firmly. As confused as Blake was about why Yang saw her as a source of comfort, she couldn’t deny it to her. She placed a pillow into her lap and encouraged Yang to rest her injured arm on it as she pulled Yang into her arms, tucking her blonde head under her chin and holding her close as pained tears seeped into Blake’s shirt. It wasn’t easy to see Yang go through these periods of extreme pain when she couldn’t even take something for it. But Blake was determined to support her as best as she could.

“I know, sweetheart.” Blake murmured, an endearment of her own falling from her lips for the first time as she pressed a kiss to Yang’s hair. “I know.”

Eventually, Blake would encourage Yang to lay down and sleep. And when Yang asked her, in a voice smaller than she thought the mechanic was capable of, if she’d stay with her, Blake knew that she couldn’t say no. 

Yang laid on her back, her injured arm slightly elevated on a pillow, as Blake hesitantly pressed into her side. Yang, in turn, hesitantly curled her good arm around Blake’s waist and encouraged her to be as close as possible. Blake, meanwhile, propped herself up on her elbow, head resting in hand as her other hand shakily cupped Yang’s jaw, her thumb running soothing patterns into Yang’s skin. Before she could filter her own actions, Blake leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Yang’s nose, pulling back just enough to nuzzle against it before pulling back, face burning as Yang stared up at her, gaze tired and awe filled. 

Blake swallowed thickly and allowed her hand to trace over Yang’s face, quietly mapping out her features. This was new territory for them both and she could feel her fingers tremble anxiously against Yang’s jaw before Yang drowsily moved her head and placed a sleepy kiss against the inside of Blake’s wrist before closing her eyes and sighing softly, leaning into Blake’s touch and letting her explore her face quietly as she fell asleep.

When Yang’s quiet breaths became snores Blake exhaled shakily and moved to place a soft kiss to her cheek before moving to rest her head carefully on Yang’s chest, gently draping her arm over her waist and closing her eyes.

Keeping her distance, under any circumstance, it seemed, was a fruitless endeavour. There was something about this strong, beautiful and incredibly brave woman that drew Blake in like a siren; leaving the accountant helpless to her call.

  
  



	32. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to sleep with Blake pressed up against her, Yang wakes up the following morning to an unexpected sight.

Yang woke up the following morning, drowsy and slightly pained, to a sharp yell and a sudden moment as her bedmate suddenly sat up, panting and looking around her in terror before a strangled sob broke free of her throat.

“Blake? Baby?” Yang rasped, wincing as her right arm flared with pain. She watched as Blake covered her mouth and curled in on herself, silent tears falling down her face. “Hey, no. C’mere.” She gently tugged at Blake, softly encouraging her to bury her face in her shoulder. Yang held Blake as best as she could with one arm, mentally snarling at the fact that she couldn’t comfort and hold Blake as much as she wished. “Shhhh. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Blake trembled against her for a moment, silent tears soaking into Yang’s skin. Her ears were pinned, and terrified whimpers occasionally broke through and faded as Blake began to come back from her nightmare and back to reality.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Yang mumbled into Blake’s hair, moving to nuzzle her nose against Blake’s side shave affectionately. “Bad dream?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Blake didn’t say anything for a long moment. She let out a heavy sigh and shifted, laying against Yang more comfortably. She rested a hand on Yang’s collar, her fingers tracing idle, thoughtless patterns into Yang’s skin. Yang shivered slightly as Blake’s fingers danced across her skin. 

“It was about Adam.”

“Your ex?”

“Yeah. Adam Taurus. I met him in my first year of college.” Blake said quietly, pressing as close to Yang as possible. “He was… sweet and charming. He had a drive, a passion. I thought that he was incredible.” Blake gave a soft scoff, self-deprecation bleeding into her voice. “But I was so wrong. It was an act. A fucking mask! The only thing he had a passion for was control… and he got it. He got into my head and isolated me from everyone. He… made me feel so… much like nothing. I was never good enough. Everything I did was wrong.”

“Baby.” Yang cooed, her heart aching for the woman in her arms. 

‘Well, arm. Singular.’ Yang thought bitterly as she spared her arm a glare.

“I was so miserable. I just couldn’t see it.” Blake mumbled, her hand balling up in Yang’s shirt. Yang felt a pang in her chest, wishing that she could hold it with her other hand. “When- when he found out I had been going to the beach behind his back, he lost it.”

“Did he hurt you? Physically, I mean.”

“...he was always generous with the back of his hand. But that was the first time he used a fist.”

Yang bit back a growl, tightening her hold on Blake protectively as her blood boiled.

“I got out after that. I couldn’t- I couldn’t do it anymore.” Blake sniffed, turning to burrow into Yang’s neck. 

“So you bought your uncle’s car to get away.”

“Yeah.”

“And your dream?”

“It was about him finding me.” Blake shuddered, shoving her head under Yang’s chin in a desperate need for comfort. Yang gave all that she could, wrapping her arm firmly around Blake. “Seeing everything I had found. That I’ve come to care about. He- he tried to destroy it. He went after all of you. But he started with you and- and I couldn’t do anything to stop it and-“

Blake cut herself off with a sob, burrowing deeply into Yang’s chest. Yang felt tears prick her eyes as Blake clung to her, as Yang held her as best as she could. Her good hand cupped Blake’s neck, her thumb stroking in soothing circles as she kissed her temple. It hurt to see Blake in such a state of distress and it made her blood boil when she thought about what she had been put through.

“Blake. Baby, listen.” Yang said softly, gently encouraging Blake to lean up so she could look her in the eyes. “You’re safe. Adam can’t hurt you. And he can’t hurt us. It’s okay. I promise.”

“I know that there’s no way he could find me.” Blake muttered, reaching up to wipe her face. “But…”

“Dreams are stupid like that.” Yang murmured, craning her neck to kiss Blake’s nose. Blake let out a soft whimper as Yang trailed her lips to Blake’s cheeks and finally paused in front of her mouth, waiting patiently for her to make a decision. When Blake closed the distance, Yang pulled her close. Blake let out another soft whimper against her, tilting her head for a better angle. Yang gently pulled back, smiling sadly at the whine that left Blake’s lips as she did. It was evident that Blake wasn’t used to a gentle touch.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Blake.” Yang whispered, nuzzling Blake’s nose sweetly. Blake let out another soft whimper as Yang continued peppering her skin with soft affection. “But you’re safe. You’re free. You can heal.”

Blake stared down at her, gaze still filled with hurt that Yang desperately wished she could take away. Blake raised a hand to Yang’s face and traced it, once more mapping out her features carefully. It almost felt like Blake was trying to memorise her every feature, as her fingers mapped out constellations in Yang’s freckles.

“I know.” Blake whispered sadly before resting her head back under Yang’s chin and sighing heavily. “I’m tired.”

“Then sleep.” Yang murmured into her hair lovingly. “I’ll hold you for as long as you need, baby.”

“You’re too good to me.”

Yang sighed softly as Blake drifted off to sleep, already mentally coming up with a thousand reasons why there was no such thing.


	33. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Yang’s injury, she’s slowly become more independent. On top of that, Sun has finished work on Blake’s car.
> 
> It’s time for our favourite accountant to make a decision.

Blake bit her lip as Sun closed the hood to her mustang and smiled almost nervously before walking away, leaving Blake staring at her car with Yang.

“So…”

“So…”

“Your baby’s up and ready to go.” Yang said softly, a waver in her voice. When Blake turned to look at her, her jaw was tense and her eyes seemed misty. “I guess… if you wanted to… you could pack up and hit the road.”

“That… was the plan.” Blake said quietly, her ears pressing to her head as her heart twisted painfully.

“You’ve worked off your bill too.”

“I have.”

The two fell into a painful and awkward silences, both still afraid to put a name to what they had become. 

It had taken another month for Blake’s engine to be installed into her car, thanks to clientele from both Yang and Sun’s shops taking priority. Yang was now able to take care of her own arm, however painful it still was. And Blake’s car was fixed. She could very well leave and head home.

So why did it feel so wrong?

“Um.” Yang swallowed thickly as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a thick envelope. “Please don’t kill me for this… but I’ve been putting a bit of your pay away each pay day. I, um. I didn’t know if you’d be okay when you left so… here.”

“Yang…” Blake breathed, as she opened it and saw the lien in it, her jaw dropping. “I can’t-“

“You can. It’s yours. You earned it.”

Another awkward silence fell over them as Blake struggled within herself. To accept or to refuse, to give in to her selfish desire to stay or leave, just like she planned. 

“God. I can’t do this.” Yang muttered suddenly before Blake felt a hand grasp her jaw and suddenly, Yang was kissing her firmly. Blake yelped in surprise before her hands made their way to Yang’s waist, tuggging her closer as Yang’s good arm wrapped around her neck. Blake whimpered softly against Yang’s lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss until Yang pulled away and rested her forehead against Blake’s with a shaky sigh. “I can’t do this.” She repeated weakly.

“What- What do you mean?” Blake stuttered, her ears flicking anxiously as Yang blinked back tears. “Yang?”

“Blake… stay.”

“What?”

“Stay.” Yang said said pleadingly, leaning back to gaze at Blake, eyes wide and honest. “Please. Stay with us. Stay with me. These past few months have been amazing, Blake. You’ve become so special to me. I didn’t expect this. But god, if you stay, I swear I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

“I- you want me to stay?” Blake questioned, not quite believing what she was hearing. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Yang murmured softly, moving to cup Blake’s cheek softly. “You’re beautiful and smart and an absolute pain in the neck at times…” Yang smiled as Blake gave a watery giggle and leaned into her hand. “But I want you to be  _ my  _ pain in the neck. You are… the most amazing woman that I have ever met. I know that… if I let you go, if I didn’t at least try… that I would be kicking myself for the rest of my life.” Yang hesitated for a moment before sighing softly and shaking her head. “I know it’s only been a few months but… I love you, Blake.”

Blake froze and stared at Yang, not quite able to believe it.

“You… love me? But I’m not-“

“I could list everything that makes me love you, Blake Belladonna, but I’m afraid that would take my entire life span.” Yang smiled shakily before biting her lip softly. “What… how…”

“Yang.” Blake breathed, tears pooling in her amber eyes as she pulled Yang close. “I love you too.”

“You- you do?”

“I do.”

Blake let out a sudden squeal of surprise as Yang wrapped her good arm around her and hefted her up and spun, a delighted, tearful laugh leaving her as they came to a stop. Blake curled her arms around Yang’s neck and sighed softly as Yang’s good arm curled around her waist, her thumb rubbing her skin softly.

“So… you’ll stay?”

“For as long as you want me.”

“Then I guess you’re stuck with greasy paperwork.”

“Hmm.” Blake hummed as she nuzzled Yang’s nose with her own, her voice low and full of adoration that she couldn’t hide any longer. “I think that’s a sacrifice I can make.”

Yang laughed tearfully again and caught Blake’s lips with her own. The kiss was soon all tears and teeth as both women laughed and cried, a mutual love na scare flowing through them.

“Blake? Remember how you asked me what I see when I look into your eyes? And I told you to ask me again when your car was fixed?” Yang said softly, pressing their foreheads together. “Ask me again.”

“What do you see?”

“I see a woman who’s been hurt. I see a woman who was brave enough and strong enough to take the freedom that she was denied. I see a fighter. I see a survivor. I see a woman full of love and care for her friends. I see somebody who’s compassionate and loving. Somebody who’s feisty and doesn’t put up with my bullshit. Especially not my greasy paperwork.” Yang laughed softly, earning a water giggle from Blake as she did. “I see somebody so worthy and deserving of love. I see somebody who has grown so goddamn much. I see-“ Yang paused and swallowed thickly. “I see a woman that somehow became my home.”

Blake stared at Yang in awe before responding in the only way that she could in that moment; Blake grabbed Yang’s jaw and pulled down into a firm kiss, tilting her head and sinking into her.

“I’m staying.” Blake mumbled in between kissing Yang. “I’m staying.”

“I know you are.”

Finally, Blake pulled back and burrowed her way into Yang’s neck. She inhaled deeply, smiling into her skin adoringly.

“So… you still need to take your baby out for a test drive.”

“You’re just looking for an excuse to go driving.”

“With you? Always.”

And so, the two celebrated Blake staying the best way they knew how; driving around Vale and singing Disney at the top of their lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang tight... we’re not quite done yet...


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many moths together, Blake is still infuriated by Yang’s tendency to leave grease stains on the paper work.

“Yang Xiao Long!”

Yang winced and pokes her head into the office and door and smiled sheepishly at Blake as her girlfriend waved a piece of paper angrily.

“What have I said about the grease stains?” Blake snorted, her amber eyes narrowing dangerously. While Yang had been excited to get back to work when she had fully healed and gone through rehab, Blake had come to realise that Yang’s habits of leaving grease stains on the paperwork had not dwindled in the slightest. “Seriously. Look at this! Did you stuff it into the fucking engine? Did you use it like a wet wipe? Why can I not read a single fucking thing one it?!”

“... because love is blind?”

“... stop. Stop being so cute when you are making my job difficult.” Blake groaned as she fell into her seat, “I love you, baby, but dear God. I swear our wedding vows are going g to have grease stains.”

“Probably. But I need to propose first, Blake.”

“Not if I propose first.” 

Yang stared in shock as Blake stood and walked around the table and lowered herself to one knee, a nervous smile on her face. Yang took a surprised step back, her right hand, scars and all, drifted to her mouth.

“I’ve tried to come up with the perfect way to ask you but I thought… why not where t all started? Where you offered me a job and an opportunity? When we started this journey that led us to this point right here?” Blake swallowed thickly and pulled a velvet box out her pocket and ran he rhamd through her hair, now a short bob. “I love you, Yang. You’ve been an amazing adventure. One that gave me a chance to grow and rediscover myself. You encouraged me to pick up surfing and now… and now I’m going to compete in local championships, something that I never thought that I could do.” Blake laughed, her eyes welling up with tears. “But this adventure isn’t done yet and I want to see it through with you. As my wife. So… Yang Xiao Long… will you marry me?”

“Blake Belladonna…” Yang said quietly before letting out a a half laugh, half sob as she fell to her knees and peppered Blake’s face with kisses. “Yes. Of course, I’ll marry you, you dork.”

Blake grabbed Yang’s face and kissed her tenderly before pulling back and taking the ring, a simple golden band and took Yang’s hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Yang examined it in awe for a moment before tacking Blake in a firm hug, nuzzling her neck before an idea came to mind.

“Wait… I didn’t grease up that paper, did I?”

“Uh… no?”

“Oh my God!” Yang yelled with a laugh, pulling Blake against her in a tight hug as Blake giggled, burying face in her neck. “That was a set up?!”

Blake didn’t say anything, seemingly content to cuddle with Yang on the floor. Not that Yang was entirely against the idea, herself, but she had a better idea.

Smirking when Blake squealed indignantly as she lifted her into her arms, Yang strolled over to the office chair and sat in it, pulling Blake close and enjoying the feeling of her fiancé cuddling into her.

When Blake first came to her, she was hurt and wounded, deeply scarred by her past.

But as it turned out, all she had needed was a much needed overhaul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell. It’s done. A March Needed Overhaul is down. My first completed au. 
> 
> Why am I getting teary eyed?! 
> 
> God. Thank you all for your support with this story. It’s been a delight and an honour watching you all react to it, whether it’s was screeching about the angst or crying over the soft moments, I adored each and every single comment I got. 
> 
> AMNO has been a wild ride and I am really proud of this fic... so thank you all so much for enjoying it as well 💕💛💕
> 
> Y’all can expect me back in April with a new au; this one’s going to be a superhero au! So stay tuned for that 😊
> 
> Again... thank you so much. You make writing even more if a joy than it already is.


End file.
